


Meet the Parents

by nerdyscully (dalecooperscoffee), Queen_Andr0meda



Series: The Wunderlichs [1]
Category: Arrested Development
Genre: Family Fluff, Hanukkah, Homophobia, It's mostly happy, M/M, Meet the Family, Meeting the Parents, Self-Indulgent, a lot of smut lets be real, no slurs or anything, woobifying gob bluth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 03:38:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 75,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16380659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalecooperscoffee/pseuds/nerdyscully, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Andr0meda/pseuds/Queen_Andr0meda
Summary: "Gob Bluth goes to Tony's hometown for Hanukkah and meets his family for the first time. Light angst at times, but there's enough fluff here to give you a tooth ache."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> QA: Hi everyone! Rebecca here! Over the course of writing this fic, Dee and I grew closer and closer and eventually fell in love. This is a deep part of both of us, and I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> DCC: hi, this is dee. when me and rebecca started writing this, we were just friends, but as we talked every day (not just about this fic but about everything else), we realized there were deeper feelings. this fic is very important to me because without it i would not be with the girl i call my girlfriend now. i hope you like this self-indulgent, fluffy little fic as much as we do.

Gob sat in the passenger’s seat of Tony’s car, fidgeting nervously. He had never met Tony’s parents before, and as someone with such a screwed up family, he didn’t know what to expect. Tony took one hand off the wheel and squeezed one of Gob’s, he looked at his boyfriend and smiled. Gob still had a vaguely panicked look in his eyes, but he smiled back. He didn’t want Tony to worry too much; he knew this was special for him.

“You’ll be fine.” Tony said, as though he was reading Gob’s thoughts. “My parents are going to love you.”

Gob tried to believe him, but the concept of parents being unconditionally loving was very foreign to him. “Well, I sure hope so,” he laughed nervously.

“Because I love you, and my parents have the same great taste that I do.” Tony joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Gob brought Tony’s hand to his lips. “Thanks, babe. I guess I’m just worried. You know how my family is.”

Tony laughed. He was well aware of how awful the Bluths could be. It had taken a while for them to get used to him. But once he proved he could give as good as he could get, he had become one of them. He was hoping to pleasantly surprise Gob by showing him how different his parents were from Lucille and George Senior. They had been dying to meet Gob for months after hearing so many stories about him, and after awhile, Tony had to give in and oblige their requests.

They had already been on the road for several hours, and Gob was getting restless with anticipation. “We’ll be there soon,” Tony assured him. “And knowing my mom, she’ll have a bunch of food ready for us.”

“That’s good. I’m figuratively starving.” Gob complained dramatically. Tony just rolled his eyes.

“I’m sure you are,” Tony replied, interlocking their fingers together and driving with one hand.

Gob looked down at the present in his lap. He’d picked it out, hoping to impress Tony’s parents, but unfortunately he didn’t know much about normal families. There were a couple more that Tony had bought in the back seat. He’d never spent Christmas away from his family before, but he was honestly kind of relieved to be rid of them for a while. His family’s Christmas parties were notoriously wild and something always went wrong. Tony had promised him a cozy, quiet Hanukkah with his family, and though it was something Gob wasn’t used to, he was looking forward to it.

“So…” Gob broke the silence, “your mom and dad actually love each other?”

Tony smiled softly. “I mean, last that I heard, yes, they love each other. And they have for a long time.”

“Huh. Weird.” This would definitely be a new experience for Gob. He couldn’t even begin to imagine what a family that loved each other might look like.

“They’re pretty chill, Gobie. They’ll like you. They’ve heard all about you already,” Tony squeezed his boyfriend’s hand.

Gob chuckled, “All lies, I hope.”

“If telling them how amazing and handsome and sweet you are is lies, then I’ve been lying this whole time,” he looked over at Gob briefly, flashing a flirty smile.

The Bluth blushed profusely, turning his head away so Tony wouldn’t catch it. “Yeah, those all sound like lies to me.”

“They aren’t. I wish I could prove it to you,” Tony said, getting off the highway and cruising through a few residential streets as they approached his parent’s house.

Gob’s breathing sped up a little bit, and his leg started bouncing up and down. He could feel his heart beating in his chest, his nerves were almost too much to stand. Tony looked over at his boyfriend, a concerned expression on his face. “Baby,” he said, his voice taking on the soft tone that it did when he was comforting Gob. “Baby, it’s okay,” he caressed the skin of Gob’s hand with his thumb.

“I know,” Gob murmured, trying his best to calm his breathing. He shot his boyfriend a grateful smile. Sometimes he wasn’t sure where he’d be without Tony. After months of being together, Gob had grown more reliant than he’d like to admit.

Tony pulled up to his parents house, which had a few Hanukkah decorations adorning it--his mom always liked to make the house look very festive for holidays. He didn’t jump out of the car right away, but instead looked Gob in the eye. “Babe,” he pulled him into a quick, comforting kiss. “You ready? We can sit here for a minute if you’re not. I’m here.”

“Thank you,” Gob’s voice was quiet as he exhaled one more time. He kissed Tony again before saying, “I’m ready.”

Tony smiled and got out of the car, taking a few bags from the trunk. His mother was already standing in the doorway, a grin lighting up her face. “Anthony!” she called, opening her arms for a hug. Tony embraced his mother as best as he could with all the bags in his hand.

Gob hung back, feeling just a little bit awkward. His own mother had never hugged him once, so he was already out of his element. After she had released Tony, she turned her attention to him.

“And you must be Gob!” She exclaimed, pulling him into a tight hug as well. She was short, like Tony, and warm and she smelled nice. It was the kind of hug Gob had always wanted, and it was hard not to get lost in it. “Gob is such a nice name,” Tony’s mother said, “Very biblical.” She had no idea that Gob went by his initials and thought he was named after the biblical figure Job. Tony held back a laugh.

“Oh, um, yeah, well…” Gob laughed awkwardly. “They’re my initials. George Oscar Bluth.”

“Well, that’s a nice name too! And you’re such a handsome young man. I’m so proud of Anthony,” she said warmly, patting Gob’s cheek. Gob blushed and laughed again.

“Mom.” Tony said under his breath, feeling like an embarrassed teenager again, “Stop it.”

“What?” His mom asked, surprised by her son’s tone. “He is very handsome, Anthony, why shouldn’t I tell him as much!”

“Yeah, _Anthony._ ” Gob smirked, but turned back to Tony’s mom, trying to stay polite. “Thank you very much, Mrs. Wonder.”

“Call me Naomi, dear,” she said. “Come in, make yourself at home, boys. Do you need any help carrying things in?”

“I think we got everything, mom,” Tony said, walking into his home with his boyfriend. This was his childhood home, where he had countless memories, and showing someone he loved as much as Gob made it even more special.

His father was sitting in a recliner, reading a novel. “Oh, Anthony,” he smiled warmly, looking at his son over his glasses. “Finally found the time to come see your poor old dad, huh?”

Tony rolled his eyes, but smiled. “Hey dad. This is my boyfriend, Gob.”

Gob’s heart still fluttered whenever Tony said that. This whole being in love thing was new and exciting to him. He wasn’t sure what to expect from Tony’s father, though. His own experience was tainted, and he didn’t know what to say, but he managed to squeak out a shaky “Hello, Mr. Wonder.”

“It’s Daniel. Mr. Wonder was my father,” he said, pulling out one of the oldest and cheesiest dad jokes in the book. Gob felt a bit more relaxed as Daniel stood up and they shook hands.

“He’s such a darling boy, Dan,” Naomi said.

“Well, my wife is never wrong, so I’m sure you are,” he grinned at Gob, who glanced at his boyfriend, who looked very pleased.

He hadn’t even been there a minute yet, but Tony’s family was already proving themselves to be the exact opposite of his own. They acted more so like the families he used to watch on TV as a kid, but those shows never had a gay son, so he still didn’t know how to handle the situation. This was so different than what he was preparing himself for. He braced himself for something to go wrong, as it always did for him.

“Are you hungry, boys?” Naomi asked, already walking towards the kitchen. “We made a lot of food.”

“I’m not surprised,” Tony said. “Gobie, you said you were hungry, right?”

Naomi gasped. “Then follow me, I’ll get some food in you right away!”

Gob followed Naomi, who sat him down at the dining table and told him to “just relax” while she made him a plate. Tony sat next to him, looking really happy.

“See, Gobie.” Tony said, matter-of-factly, “It’s not so bad. And you’re making a wonderful impression on them.”

“Yeah. Your parents are wonderful. Although with a name like your family’s, I probably should have expected it.” Gob smiled, trying to look like he was adjusting better than he felt.

“You’re so cute, babe,” Tony kissed his cheek. “You’re going to have a great time.”

Naomi came in and placed a plate full of food in front of Gob. “There you go, love. There’s some traditional Jewish food, and some more typical food like salad,” she said. “If you need anything, just let me know.”

Gob sat in awe for a moment, before looking at Naomi. He felt like he was about to cry, and as he opened his mouth to speak, his voice cracked just a little bit, “Thank you, Naomi. So, so much.”

Naomi smiled sympathetically, putting her hand over her heart. “Aww, honey, it’s no trouble at all. Now, I need to get Anthony a plate, too,” she patted Gob’s head and then disappeared into the kitchen. Gob immediately started eating, finding the food to be delicious.

Tony just stared at him a moment, thoughtfully, as though he was trying to find the right words to say. None came to mind, so he just sat silently, content in watching his boyfriend devour his mother’s cooking. When Gob finished, he wiped his mouth with the napkin provided to him, and Tony finally spoke up. “You didn’t get home cooked meals often, did you?”

Gob shook his head. “No, not really. It must be obvious,” he chuckled, looking over at Tony, who still had a mostly full plate. “Your mom is a really good cook, babe.”

“Yeah, she is,” Tony agreed.

“No, seriously. I’ve never had food that good before,” Gob insisted. His own mother had only ever cooked for him once, and it was awful, so he had grown up eating professionally made food. Still, that couldn’t hold a candle to what he just ate. “How does she do that?”

“Years and years of cooking for big family events. Jewish holidays are kinda known for all the eating we do,” Tony laughed a little. “But I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

It was at this point that Naomi and Daniel joined them at the table with their own plates of food. Tony braced himself for the light-hearted interrogation that was sure to come.

“So, Gob,” Naomi began, “you like magic too? Anthony has always loved magic. We have some home videos of him doing little ‘magic shows’ when he was just a little boy. They were so precious.”

“Mom, it’s a bit early to be pulling out the home videos,” Tony said.

“Anthony, I was speaking to your lovely boyfriend, here.” She scolded, playfully. “So, Gob, do you like magic as well?”

Gob laughed, “Yeah, uh, I’m a professional magician as well. Although, Tony’s a lot more famous and talented then I am. So I have to pay my bills other ways.”

“Oh, I’m sure you’re wonderful!” Naomi said, and Tony had to fight the instinct to jump out of his chair on the word ‘wonder’. “Anthony wouldn’t settle for any less.”

“She’s right, I wouldn’t.” Tony agreed, taking Gob’s hand. “You’re an amazing magician, babe.”

Gob smiled. “Well, you know, I try. I actually met Tony when I came to one of his magic shows.”

“Oh, you two must have hit it off,” Daniel said.

“Well,” Tony said, thinking back to what a strange night that was. “We didn’t get to know each other super well.”

“Plus,” Gob added, casually, “I got my fingers chopped off.”

Naomi gasped. “Are you alright, dear?”

Gob hadn’t expected the question. His family didn’t even ask. “Oh! Uh, yeah. The doctor sewed them on normally… the second time.”

“Second time’s the charm,” Daniel said. “I hope that hasn’t happened since.”

“Oh, no, I’m, uh, more careful now,” Gob said. And since he started his relationship with Tony, he had been more careful, but there was that three year bender he went on with the entourage just a short time ago that made his statement hard to believe. But Tony’s parents didn’t need to know about that just yet. Or ever.

“So, if you don’t just perform magic, what else do you do?” Daniel asked. “I trust you bring home the bacon for my son here?”

Gob rubbed the back of his neck, and chuckled. “I’m actually the President, or CEO or whatever, of my family’s company.”

“A CEO! Anthony, you must feel very lucky,” Naomi pinched her son’s cheek teasingly.

“Yeah, mom, I do. I feel very lucky,” he batted his mother’s hands away, but smiled at Gob, proving that what he said was genuine.

Gob blushed. It still felt weird having so many people be nice to him at one time, but it was nice. His mind lingered for a moment on the thought of how his life would have been different if he’d had parents like this. But before he could properly dwell on it, Tony’s parents were asking another question.

“I think Anthony mentioned you had a brother, Gob, do you have a big family?” Naomi asked.

Oh, God. They were asking about family. This couldn’t go well. “Yeah, you could say that. I have three siblings, so I guess that’s kind of big.”

“Four kids! That _is_ impressive. One more than we had, Dan.” Naomi smiled at her husband, then turned back to Gob. “The holidays must be fun for you guys.”

“Um, yeah, they can be. We all have very different personalities,” Gob said, deciding to leave it at that.

Naomi suspected that there was more that Gob wasn’t sharing, but chose not to pry. For now, at least. They had all finished eating and Naomi began to clear the table.

Gob shot up from his chair. “Here, let me help you with that.” He insisted, and started picking up plates.

“Oh, you’re so sweet, Gob, thank you,” Naomi smiled and showed him to the kitchen. The two lingered in the kitchen, Gob staying to help Naomi with the dishes.

In their absence, Daniel turned to his son. “He’s very nice, Anthony.”

“Yeah, he really is. He was a little bit nervous, but I knew he’d get along with you and mom. Especially mom.”

“Oh?” That last bit had piqued Daniel’s interest. “Why did you think he’d get along with her especially?”

“His mom is kind of...well, she’s really cold. And mom is so affectionate and loving, I just thought Gob needed that sort of thing.”

“Really? I’m sorry to hear that. And how was his father? Hopefully better than his mother, a boy needs at least one good parental influence.”

“He wasn’t great either,” Tony frowned. “Neither of them were. They say the worst stuff to him. I’m just glad you two like him so much.”

“I don’t see how we couldn’t. He’s a great kid, and I’m glad you two found each other. Is his family decent to you? Because I’m already on the verge of needing to have a serious discussion with them.”

“They’re alright. I don’t really hang around them much. Me and Gob usually do stuff on our own.” He said. “We like it better that way.”

“Well, you’re always welcome to bring him around here, if you get sick of that bright California sun.” Daniel clapped his son on the back amiably and laughed.

“I will, dad,” Tony promised. Gob and Naomi walked back into the dining room.

“Anthony, you and Gob can sleep in the guest room. I know you must be tired, and I’ve got everything set up for you,” Naomi said.

Gob looked a little surprised. “You want me and Tony to sleep in the same room?” He asked, trying to will away the blush creeping onto his cheeks.

“Of course, I’m not naive. You and Anthony are both adults that live together, I’m sure you aren’t strangers to sharing a bed.” Naomi laughed, a knowing smile gracing her lips. “Now, don’t stay up too late, you had a long day of travelling.”

Gob nodded, still a little red in the face from Naomi’s comments. She showed them to the guest room, where they placed their suitcases and got comfortable.

Gob sat down on his side of the bed, Tony followed suit and sat next to him. “So, how are you feeling so far, Gobie?” Tony asked, breaking the comfortable silence.

“Your parents are amazing, babe. You’re really lucky.” Gob met his boyfriends eyes and they shared a smile. Another moment of silence passed before Tony leaned forward, kissing Gob softly on the neck.

Gob let out a quiet, involuntary moan and pulled away, clapping a hand over his mouth. He looked around the room before whispering, “...Babe. What the Hell are you doing?”

“I’m kissing my boyfriend. I’ve been driving a car for half the day and I missed touching you,” Tony said, looking up at his boyfriend with a slight pout.

“I know, babe. I know, I missed touching you too; but do you really think that’s smart? Your parents are right down the hall.”

Tony leaned in for another kiss, smirking against the skin of Gob’s neck. “Family nearby has never stopped us before. Or have you forgotten all those times in your mother’s bathroom?”

Gob whined, “But I actually care about what your parents think.”

“It’s like my mom said, she’s not naive. Besides, their room is pretty far away and my dad’s hearing isn’t so great anyway. But if you don’t want to, I understand,” he toyed with the buttons on Gob’s shirt, fingers tracing the skin where his chest was exposed.

“Don’t get me wrong, I really, _really_ want to. I’m just worried they’ll hear and hate me forever.”

“Babe, they’re not gonna hate you for being an adult who has sex. They judged me forever when I went out with my brother’s widow, I think they’re just happy I have a healthy relationship now. They’re really chill about this sort of stuff. But I don’t wanna pressure you,” Tony assured him, kissing his clavicle comfortingly.

“Mmmm.” Gob moaned again, then pulled Tony away, kissing his mouth instead. As their mouths separated, Gob looked at Tony for a minute before deciding, “Fine. But I’m going to be really quiet.”

“Sure you are.” Tony laughed, kissing Gob on the lips again.

“Oh, you don’t believe me?” Now it was Gob’s turn to pout. “I _can_ be quiet, you know.”

“It’s not that I don’t believe you… It’s just that you always say that and then you never are.” Tony said, frankly.

“This time. I will,” he said, leaning in closer. “I can just whisper in your ear.”

Tony was the one moaning now, tilting his head back and closing his eyes as his boyfriend’s languid voice filled his ear, “Oh, baby, you know how much I can’t resist that.”

Gob lightly nibbled on Tony’s earlobe, making soft noises while his hands trailed down his chest. He felt his worries melt away, his thoughts only consisting of Tony.

Tony, mostly out of instinct and muscle memory, began undoing the buttons on Gob’s shirt, his eyes still closed, and he let Gob pull his up over his head. With his shirt discarded on the floor, Gob pushed lightly on Tony’s shoulders, nudging him to lie down on the bed.

Tony laid back, smirking up at Gob, who was shrugging his unbuttoned shirt off. “It’s a bit cold in here,” Gob said, “I think I need someone to warm me up.”

“I think I can handle that, just so long as you can handle me.” Tony winked, and Gob felt his knees go weak. He leaned down and kissed Tony again, before letting his boyfriend flip him onto his back, switching their positions. Tony straddled Gob’s waist, leaning down to kiss a particularly sensitive spot on his neck that he had discovered very early into their relationship. He heard Gob gasp and moan, as hushed as he could be.

Tony laughed into Gob’s neck and kissed it again, murmuring, “Getting worked up so soon, are we?”

“It’s hard not to, when you’re kissing me like that,” Gob admitted, shifting his hips a little against Tony’s. “It feels really good,” he breathed.

Tony deepened the kiss on Gob’s neck, sucking at the skin with the express intention of leaving a hickey. His hands wandered down Gob’s chest, and lingered there, while his hips ground down into Gob’s.

“Babe,” Gob moaned. “Fuck, that’s--” he couldn’t form much of a sentence, too busy trying to quiet his own noises, his hips pushing up to meet Tony’s.

“Wow,” Tony groaned, his hips grinding against Gob’s again “You’re such an eager little slut, Gobie.”

“I was busy all week at work, and then the long car ride, and--fuck, _please don’t stop_ \--I really missed this,” he rambled, too turned on to be embarrassed.

Tony froze his movements, and Gob whined. “Shhh, I’m just--” Tony dismounted Gob in order to undo his own pants and slide them off. He made a gesture towards Gob’s pants, and went to take them off after getting his boyfriend’s emphatic permission. Gob blushed a bit when he realized he had gotten so hard so quickly. He thought he would be used to this by now, but Tony was so good in bed, it would be impossible _not_ to be hard at this point. Things were never boring for them.

Tony kissed Gob on the lips again, slowly and tenderly. Mumbling “What do you want me to do?” into his boyfriend’s mouth.

“Surprise me,” Gob decided after a few moments of contemplating, looking at Tony with lusty eyes. “You packed lube, right?”  
Tony chuckled, “Yeah, I packed lube, one second.” he got off the bed again to grab a few essentials from his bag, tossing them onto the bed next to Gob, before climbing back on top of the other man. Tony leaned in, close to Gob’s ear, whispering, “How would you feel about me fucking your tight little ass?”

Gob moaned, loudly this time. “Babe...please.” He brought Tony down for one more passionate kiss on the lips, fingernails lightly scratching at his back.

Tony spread Gob’s legs and elevated his hips. Grabbing the bottle of lube, he squirted some into his hands, enough to prep Gob with. “God, you look hot like this,” Tony said. “When you’re lying beneath me with your legs spread and your ass up in the air, looking at me like that. It’s so sexy,” he kissed his lips quickly before gently sliding a finger inside of him, not going too rough or fast at first.

Gob gasped a little at the sudden, yet familiar intrusion, then melted into the pleasurable sensation, “Hnn! Fuck! Keep going, Tony.”

“Not too loud, hmm?” Tony chuckled, but decided not to tease him too much about it. His noises were too hot; he didn’t want to silence them. A second finger lightly pressed at his entrance, posing a silent question of ‘can I?’

Gob bit his lip and looked at Tony through half-lidded eyes. He nodded eagerly to Tony’s unasked question, and mentally braced himself for the next finger. Tony gently slid another finger inside of him, moving them slowly and languidly. “Does that feel good, Gobie?”

Gob was focusing very intently on staying quiet, but nodded again, his face contorted with pleasure. A few broken moans escaped his lips and he couldn’t seem to stop his head from nodding over and over again with each movement of Tony’s fingers.

“God, you’re such a little slut. Practically riding my fingers. So hot,” he groaned, biting his lip and maintaining eye contact with Gob.

Gob felt like he needed to gain a little bit of an upper hand in this situation, so once he was able to speak, he moaned out the four words he knew would make Tony weak. “I’m _your_ little slut.”

Tony felt his stomach flutter. “Ah, fuck, baby,” he gasped, “Yeah, you are. You want me so bad, don’t you?”  
Gob nodded another time. “Uh-huh, so badly, babe. I think I’m ready for you.”

Tony very gently pulled his fingers out of Gob and spread some more lube on both himself and Gob. He slid in very slowly--mainly to tease Gob, but also because he liked to savor the feeling of being inside his boyfriend. It never failed to make him feel so good, he felt practically high on the feeling. Gob covered his mouth, as an incredibly loud moan began slipping through his parted lips. His other hand slid down his torso towards his own dick, but Tony swatted the hand away. “I’ll get to that soon enough. You have to be patient, Gobie.”

Gob whined, biting his lips hard as Tony started to move inside of him. “Tony,” he moaned, though the sound was muffled by his hand. “God, you fuck me so good.”  
“You’re so fucking hot, babe.” Tony groaned out, voice quiet. “I wish I were able to hear you moan my name.” His pace quickened a little, though he watched Gob’s face carefully to make sure it was okay.

Gob pulled him closer, mouth close to his ear. “Tony, fuck, Tony,” he moaned in his ear, his hips grinding against his boyfriend’s, matching his movements inside him. “You feel so fucking good inside of me.”

Tony, true to his promise, reached down and took a hold of Gob’s dick, his hand moving up and down in time with each of his thrusts. “Oh, Gob. God! I love you so much. You’re so hot, you feel so good!”

The praise he was receiving made a red flush spread across Gob’s face. “I love you too, I love everything about you--ahh, fuck,” his sentence fell apart as Tony quickened the pace. Gob’s hands flew to Tony’s hair, scratching lightly at the scalp. They were too caught up in the moment for Tony to care about him messing up his hair. Tony _was_ acutely aware of the bed creaking with every movement, but he was far beyond caring about that either.

“Babe, I’m really close,” Gob whispered, then sucked on Tony’s earlobe, making quiet moans. “You’re so hot,” he breathed against his skin.

“I’m close too, Gob.” Tony breathed into Gob’s ear, “You’re so good, I don’t think I can last much longer.”

“I w-want to cum,” Gob said as a way of asking for permission. He hid his face in Tony’s neck, muffling the moans that were getting progressively louder.

“Then cum for me, baby.” Tony said, and Gob moaned into his neck as his orgasm rode through his body. Tony’s followed soon after, whispering Gob’s name over and over as he let the feeling wash over him. When his stomach stopped feeling like he was on a roller coaster and his legs weren’t slightly shaking anymore, he felt warm, and his body sagged on top of Gob’s. He remained there for a moment, pressing soft kisses along Gob’s jawline. “You’re so good. So good for me, baby. I love you.”

Gob smiled, his eyes closing, restfully. “I love you too. So much.” He said, “That was _wonderful_.” He wrapped his long arms around Tony as he drifted so close to sleep. “Love you… So much…”

“Baby, let me pull out, okay?” he wriggled out of Gob’s grip and laid next to him, opting for a spooning position instead. “That’s better. Night, hun.”

“Mmm… Night, Tony.” Gob cuddled close to his boyfriend and fell asleep in his embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DCC: hi, dee again. again, warning that this fic is pretty damn self indulgent. however we introduce some slight family drama in this chapter, i guess? also tony's parents live close to the midwest in a state within driving distance. whatever state you like to imagine them in is up to you. also we did a lot of research about hanukkah for this fic, but if we messed anything up, we apologize! anyway, on with the fluff, lol.

The next morning, Tony awoke to an empty bed. A short investigation would reveal that Gob had managed to find the shower on his own. Tony figured he could definitely do with a wash, and decided to join his boyfriend.

Gob was washing his hair when he heard the shower door open and a shorter figure step in. “Oh, morning, babe,” he smiled. Tony looked adorable--his hair was messy and his eyes were still a little droopy. Gob pressed a kiss to his boyfriends head, then went back to washing his own hair.

“Did you sleep well?” Tony asked, reaching his hand out under the falling stream of water for no real reason other than to pass the time until it was his turn. 

“Like a baby,” Gob said, pulling Tony closer and pecking his lips. “I always sleep well when I’m holding you.”

“You’re such a sap, babe.” Tony put his hands on Gob’s waist, moving him slowly, trying to subtly sneak his way into getting shower time. Gob chuckled and let his boyfriend stand under the stream of water. 

“You can get pretty sappy yourself, you know,” Gob said, brushing some wet hair away from his own face.

“Yeah, I know,” Tony admitted, “You do that to me. Make me sappy.” He grabbed the soap that Gob had brought in there and started washing his body, still sticky with sweat, and every other liquid that had been exchanged that night. 

Gob started massaging his boyfriend’s shoulders. “Need any help, babe?” he asked. He loved little moments like this, moments where there was no rush to get anywhere, but instead just enjoy each other’s presence--even if it was naked in the shower together.  
“Sure, if you’re offering.” Tony replied. This whole setup was a lot more awkward in his parent’s tiny shower, it was probably half the size of their big, luxurious one at home, but the moment was still sweet. 

Gob took some body wash and massaged it into his boyfriend’s back, working out any tension that may have been there. “I think your mom is making breakfast. I could smell it when I woke up, and it smells really good. She’s the best cook ever, I swear.”

Tony chuckled, “I’ll let her know you think so, it’ll make her day.” Just then Gob’s stomach growled loudly, and Tony’s chuckle transformed into a full-blown laugh. “We’d also better hurry up here, apparently.” 

Gob blushed. “Yeah, I guess,” he finished massaging his boyfriend, then bent over and planted a kiss on his cheek. “I’ll towel off.”

“Alright, I’ll see you out there, babe. I love you.” Tony called as his boyfriend climbed out of the shower. 

Gob dried himself off and slipped on some clothes. It was cold outside, and Tony had told him to pack some sweaters (he barely owned any), so he decided to wear one today. He walked into the kitchen to find Naomi sipping coffee.

“Gob,” she smiled. “Look at you, so handsome!” she smiled, gesturing towards the sweater. “Did you and Anthony sleep well?”

Gob blushed, memories of the previous night slipping into his mind. He mentally waved the image away and tried to answer Naomi normally, “Um… Yeah, we slept very well, thank you. Did you? Breakfast smells amazing, by the way!”

“I did sleep well,” she smiled, but there was a certain mischievous element to it. She put some pancakes on a plate for him. “There’s syrup on the table, dear.”

“Thank you, Naomi.” Gob said, taking the plate and exiting into the dining room. Tony came down a minute later and looked at Gob, his eyes travelling down to Gob’s neck where he saw the huge hickey he had left the previous night. His eyes must have gone wide, because Gob furrowed his brow and self-consciously touched his neck with his hand.

Tony leaned forward and whispered in Gob’s ear. “There’s a bit of a spot on your neck, babe.”

Gob’s eyebrows shot up, but then he remembered Naomi’s words, and her smile, and Gob groaned with the embarrassing realization. He hid his face in his hands.

Naomi peeked her head in the dining room. “Something wrong, Gob?”

“Nope, nothing’s wrong.” He said, hands still covering his face.

“You sure, dear? You don’t have to hide anything from me,” she said.

“Mom,” Tony said testily. 

“Alright, alright,” she raised her hands up. “Just checking.”

Daniel entered the dining room, looking at Gob’s stance with confusion. Gob looked up at the sound, allowing Daniel a perfect view of the dark spot on Gob’s neck. Daniel just laughed, before entering the kitchen to get his own breakfast. Gob groaned again, looking at Tony.

“Hey, Gobie, it’s okay. Like my mom said, we’re adults,” Tony comforted him. “They know that.”

“It’s still embarrassing. It’s like I’m a teenager again.” Gob whispered, trying not to be overheard.

Tony kissed his cheek. “Did you pack a scarf? Or a turtleneck? Oh, I think I brought some stage makeup, we can use that.”

“I mean,” Gob said, almost exasperated, “it’s like, what’s the point, y’know? They’ve both seen it already. I’m just gonna have to be embarrassed about it for a bit.”

“Alright. How’s your breakfast?” he asked, hand rubbing comfortingly at his back. “I should get some myself, it looks delicious.”  
Gob looked up from his plate, “It is!” He tried to speak through his mouth full of pancakes. He swallowed the food before continuing. “Your mother never ceases to be amazing.”  
“Why, thank you, dear,” Naomi said with a smile, entering from the kitchen with her breakfast. “I’m glad you like it.”

Gob smiled, and him and Naomi struck up a nice conversation while Tony fixed his own plate of breakfast in the kitchen. It made him so happy that Gob was fitting in so well with his family. Even with the hickey situation, things were turning out great. Tony sat down next to Gob at the table and his mother turned to him. “So, Anthony, when do you think you two will tie the knot?”

Tony nearly spat out his mouth of food, “Oh, uh, I don’t know, Mom. We haven’t talked about anything like that.” 

Gob looked a little nervous himself. “I mean, if Tony would be so kind, I would gladly accept, of course,” he stammered, “But I don’t want to put any pressure on him.”

Tony glanced at Gob, smiling slightly. They  _ hadn’t _ talked about it, but Tony would in an instant. He wanted to grab every opportunity he could to tell people how much he loved Gob. Also, something about the thought of saying ‘my husband’ was so kickass.

“We haven’t even been together for a full year. But it feels like forever, in a way,” Gob said, embarrassing himself with how sappy he was sounding. “I’m just lucky I get to spend my time with such a wonderful man as your son.”

Naomi and Daniel both made an “Awww” noise, and shared a smile between themselves. They were both glad that their son was in good hands. “Oh, Anthony, please don’t go back to California. I want you and Gob to stay here forever, you’re both too sweet,” Naomi teased.

“I’m sorry, Mom. I’d love to stay forever, but we both have jobs down there.” Tony apologized anyway, despite knowing his mom didn’t really mean it.

“You two should come visit us!” Gob said suddenly. “I mean, if you want to. We’d love to see you.”

“That would be nice. California is so crowded...but I’m more than willing to make a trip there for you boys. I’m just so used to small town life,” Naomi admitted. 

“I’d be more than happy to show you around.” Gob said with a smile and a playful wink.

Naomi waved away the comment, blushing. “Oh stop it, you. You’re too charming, Gob. I’m surprised our Anthony wasn’t throwing himself all over you years ago.” 

“We were rivals then, mom,” Tony said. “I thought he was very handsome, but I couldn’t just throw myself at my rival...as much as I wanted to.” It was his turn to wink at Gob now.

“What a flirt,” Naomi laughed. 

“Well, obviously you’re throwing yourself all over him now.” Daniel joked to Tony, gesturing to the hickey on Gob’s neck.

“Dad!” Tony exclaimed. Gob covered the hickey with his hand again, although there wasn’t much point to that.

“What? Are we not laughing about that yet?”

“Oh, Daniel, don’t tease them,” Naomi said. “We should’ve expected something like this when we heard the bed squeaking last night. We don’t need to make a fuss.”

Gob looked absolutely mortified, as did Tony. They sat silently for a while, completely lost on how to respond. After an agonizing few minutes, Tony managed to say, “So… Mom, do you have anything planned for us today?” in an attempt to ignore the comment completely.

“It’s the first day of Hanukkah, Anthony, did you forget?” She gently scolded. “But that’s not til sundown. I’m not sure if we’ll go out today. It’s supposed to snow.”

Gob gasped at the word ‘snow’. “Really?”

All three of the other people at the table looked at him. Tony spoke up first, “Gob… Have you not seen snow before?”

“I lived in southern California my whole life. It never snows,” Gob replied. 

“Oh, how cute!” Naomi said. “First time seeing snow, that’s such a special moment. I’ll have to make sure I have my camera ready!”

“I’d like a copy of that picture if you get it, mom. I’m sure it’ll be absolutely adorable.” Tony smiled, touching Gob’s cheek and looking into his eyes.

Gob chuckled. “Stop being so sappy, babe,” he said, though secretly he didn’t mind at all. “I’ve seen snow in pictures and on TV and stuff.”

“It’s much better in real life, Gob.” Daniel told him. Gob was actually more excited than he’d like to admit.

He leaned in close to Tony and whispered, “Do you think we could have a snowball fight?”

Tony laughed and nodded. “Sure, babe. Why not.”

Gob grinned like a little kid, his eyes lighting up. “Oh, good!”

They all finished up their breakfast, then gathered in the living room. Gob and Tony sat cuddling on the couch by the front window, Gob shivering just a little. He kept looking over his shoulder, hoping to catch a glimpse of his first snow, but the sky remained dry and overcast. 

Tony smiled every time he caught Gob staring out the window. “You cold, hun? I can have my dad light the fire,” he offered, rubbing his boyfriend’s shoulders.

“Huh?” Gob said, still distracted by the window. “Uh, sure, if it’s not too much trouble. It’s really cold up here.”

“Dad, do we have some firewood?” Tony asked Daniel. He nodded and got up, going outside to get some. “It’s kind of cute to see you shiver,” Tony admitted. “It reminds me when I first came to California. I thought I was going to die from heat stroke.”  
“You won’t think it’s so cute when I actually die of hypothermia.” Gob stated, only half-sarcastically. 

“I don’t see your lips turning blue, so I think you’re okay right now,” Tony said. Daniel came in and placed a stack of firewood in the fireplace. Soon the room was filled with warmth and the calming sound of a crackling fire.

When it started snowing, Naomi was the first to notice, so she was able to get her camera ready for the inevitable moment when Gob would turn around and see it as well. Tony tapped Gob’s shoulder and pointed towards the window. Gob gasped and looked out the window with wide eyes. “Oh my god, it’s amazing,” he gasped. 

Naomi was able to snap a quick photo before Gob sprung to his feet and hurried to the front door, wanting to see this new phenomenon up close. Tony got up and followed him, trying not to miss a second of this experience. Gob ran outside without his jacket and no shoes on, but he didn’t care about the cold anymore. He reached his hand out and caught a few snowflakes on his hand, turning to look at Tony smiling at him from the doorway.

“Babe! Come over here and put some shoes on!” Tony called. It was cute to see Gob so excited, but he didn’t want him to end up getting sick. Gob reluctantly ran back and obliged Tony’s request, putting a pair of shoes and a jacket on.

“Tony! Did you see how pretty it is?” Gob asked, still awestruck. This trip so far was full of things Gob had always wanted to experience as a child. Snow, home cooking, parents that loved him. 

“Yeah, it is really nice. After being in California for so long, I guess I kinda forgot about snow,” he admitted. He stood on his tiptoes and kissed Gob’s cheek, unable to resist the temptation to do so. Gob was just too adorable.

“I never really spent much time thinking about snow before.” Gob said with a melancholy tone, before turning back to amazement as he reached for falling snowflakes again. “But it’s so much better than I could have imagined!”

Tony smiled sweetly. “Yeah, it’ll be a couple hours before there’s a few inches on the ground. I’m gonna make some hot coffee with my mom, wanna join me?” he wrapped an arm around Gob’s waist, cuddling up to him. Mainly because it was cold, but also because he just really wanted to be close to his boyfriend.

Gob thought for a minute, making a drawn out ‘hmmmm’ noise before replying, “I’ll be in in a minute, I’m not done out here yet.”

Tony chuckled. “Okay, babe. I’ll have a cup of coffee waiting for you when you get in,” he gave his boyfriend another kiss, then walked inside, still checking on Gob over his shoulder.

When he reached the kitchen, Naomi handed him a hot mug of coffee, kissing his cheek as he took it from her. “How’s Gob enjoying his first snowfall?”

“He loves it! I haven’t seen him this excited in a while.” Tony couldn’t help but smile at the thought of Gob’s face as he caught a snowflake on his tongue, it was too precious. “I’m gonna make him a cup of coffee too. I know he’ll be cold when he comes in. He’s not used to this kind of weather at all.”

“I can tell,” Naomi chuckled. “He’s so tan, even in December. I guess that’s California people for you.”

Tony laughed, “Yeah, uh, there’s also a  _ lot _ of spray-tan involved. Possibly too much sometimes. I can’t kiss him for hours after he gets it done.”

His mother laughed. “Oh, I don’t know if he’d be happy you told me that, Anthony,” she teased him. Tony started fixing Gob a cup of coffee, putting in the exact amount of cream and sugars that Tony knew he liked. “That’s an awful lot you’re putting in there, Anthony. Does he also have a very Californian taste in coffee?”

“If by Californian you mean so sweet that you can’t taste the actual coffee, then yes he does.” 

“He has a sweet tooth? That’s so cute,” Naomi laughed. “Make sure he brushes those teeth, though.”

“He does,” Tony told her, “and I do. He swears by brushing with ‘Glisten’, or whatever. Apparently that a really good brand. It pays off, he’s got great teeth.” He was rambling at this point, and not about anything interesting or important, so he decided it was better to just shut his mouth before he went on for ages.

“My little Anthony is so in love,” Naomi gushed. “I can see it in your eyes every time you talk about him.”

Tony looked at his mom, eyes warm and smiling helplessly. “Yeah, I am mom. I really am. God, I just love him so much, it’s weird. I’ve never felt this way about anyone before.”

Gob walked in, shivering a little. “God babe, it’s really cold out there,” he said. Tony handed him a hot cup of coffee, and he smiled. “Thanks. You’re the best.”

Tony’s heart warmed seeing Gob and kissed him on the cheek as he took the mug, like his mother had just done with him. “You’re the best, babe. Did you have fun out there?”

“Yeah. It’s amazing,” he grinned. “I don’t know how you stand the cold, though.”

“It gets much colder than this, actually,” Tony said, and Gob groaned.

“You’re lying, right? It can’t get colder than this.” Gob whined. 

“Oh honey, there’s not even ice on the roads yet. It’ll get colder. Stay inside, we’ll keep it nice and warm,” Naomi promised.

“Alright,” Gob said, conceding, “It’ll still be fun, despite the cold, as long as I’m with you guys.” He figured there was no such thing as charming your boyfriend’s mother  _ too _ much, so he smiled warmly at Naomi.

She laughed. “Oh Anthony, you don’t know how lucky you are,” she said, returning to the living room to read the newspaper.

“I think I’m very lucky,” Tony said, smiling up at Gob. 

Gob blushed. He hated to admit it, but he was thriving off of all the attention he was getting. He had never gone so long without someone insulting him and calling him a useless waste. He figured he should thank them for that, so he walked into the the living room and told them that. “Thank you, Naomi and Daniel, for being so welcoming. I really appreciate it. I didn’t know it was possible for families to be so nice.”

“It’s no problem, Gob. Thank you for being so good to Anthony. You know, it took him awhile to find someone as good as you, but I think it was worth the wait,” Daniel grinned. 

“It took me a long time as well. I was starting to lose hope that anyone could ever love me. My parents made sure I knew how hard would be.” Gob admitted. He felt like he could cry, they were all being so sweet.

“Oh, babe,” Tony held him, not caring how sappy he was being in front of his parents. “Don’t say things like that. I love you.”

Gob blushed really hard and mumbled out an “I love you too,”  before quickly changing the subject. “So, enough of the homo talk, what should we do now that I’ve experienced snow.”

“Well, you can help me finish decorating for Hanukkah,” Naomi said, laughing a bit. “I still haven’t put out the menorah, and I have presents I need to put out, too.”

“This is why she  _ really _ invited you,” Daniel joked.

Gob smiled, “I’d be happy to help, although I’m not sure how one decorates for Hanukkah. We barely even celebrated Christmas back home.”

“Oh, I’ll show you everything,” Naomi promised, bumbling off to the closet to get her decorations out.

“Babe, you brought gifts, right?” Tony asked.

“Yes I did. I think I left them in the car though,” Gob answered. “Should I go get them? Or…” He trailed off.

“Yeah you can. We just won’t open them til sundown,” Tony explained. “Or is it too cold out there for you?”  
Gob cut in defensively, “I can do it, I’m an adult. I can handle little bit of _freezing_ cold.” He shivered at the thought, but stood up to retrieve the presents from the car.

Tony laughed and helped his mother carry the menorah out, setting it in the center of the dining room table, facing towards the window. Gob returned with rosy cheeks and a handful of gifts. Naomi arranged them around the menorah. “Thanks, sweetie,” she told Gob, “These look lovely.”

“I just hope you guys like them. I wasn’t really sure what to get.”

“We’ll love them,” Naomi said. “We’ll make sure to spread them out over the eight days.”

“Wait. Hanukkah is for  _ eight days? _ ” Gob asked, eyes sparkling.

Tony looked embarrassed, “I told you that, didn’t I?”

“I don’t know,” Gob admitted, now it was his turn to be embarrassed. “You might have, I probably just forgot. You know how bad my memory is after all those years of…  _ you know _ .”

Tony sighed, but smiled nonetheless. “It’s okay. Yeah, we celebrate over eight days.”

“That’s awesome. You guys have the right idea.”This comment made Tony and Naomi laugh.

“I’m glad you think so dear. You’d think you goyim would have caught onto that sooner, but alas.” Naomi pinched Gob’s cheek as she said that. 

Gob glanced at Tony, confused, so Tony whispered a quick explanation. “It means ‘non-Jewish people.’”

“Ohh. That makes sense. I thought it was some weird midwestern word.”

“Well, I should probably get started on dinner.” Naomi said. “It’s going to be big tonight, so if you’re looking for something to do, Gob, I could use your helpful hands.”

“Of course. I’m great with my hands,” Gob said, winking towards Tony. 

Tony made a surprised choking noise, but he didn’t have time to make a face at Gob before his mother started talking again. “Oh, by the way, Anthony, your brother and his family’s coming to dinner tonight.”

“The one who’s thirty two?” Gob asked, his face lighting up as he remembered the night they talked about him. 

“What?” Naomi looked confused, “Adam’s forty-three.”  
“Yeah, I thought you knew that, Gob. He’s the same age as Michael, remember?” There was a lot of lies that night, but he thought they had cleared that all up.

“Oh. Yeah,” Gob said, “I forgot we were trying to trick each other into thinking we were younger than we were back then.”

They laughed, but Tony was nervous. He hadn’t spoken to his younger brother in a while, his wife was pretty conservative and the whole ‘gay magician’ act had driven a sort of wedge between them, even though it wasn’t real at the time. He couldn’t even begin to think of how he’d react to seeing Gob. 

“Well, we know how Adam and Anthony can eat, so we better get started on dinner,” Daniel said, and despite Tony’s concern, he followed his family and Gob into the kitchen.

It was hours later, and the house was filling up with the rich smells of delicious food. Tony had slipped away for a bit to wash the sheets in the guest room, and to cover Gob’s hickey with makeup, but was back to helping his mother tidy up while the food was in the oven. Gob was setting the table with Daniel, after a long lecture from Naomi on exactly how to place everything. 

“So when’s everyone coming?” Gob called to Naomi. He was excited to meet Tony’s brother, the rest of his family was already so great.

“Hmm,” Naomi answered, looking at the clock, “Adam, Rachel and their kids should be here any minute now.”

“How many kids do they have?” Gob asked. He hadn’t been around young kids in ages. Last time was probably when George Michael and Maeby were little, and that was ages ago. He hoped that they would like him as much as the rest of the family.

“Oh, just two dear, no need to worry. They’re growing up so fast! You know, Anthony, that Rebekah’s Bat Mitzvah is coming up this year, you should bring Gob!”

Tony’s stomach dropped. “Oh, have they sent out the invitations yet?” He didn’t have a lot of hope that he’d be included, but he still had to ask.

“I believe so, did y ou not get one?” Naomi asked. Tony shook his head. “It must have gotten lost in the mail. I’ll tell them to send it again. Rebekah loves you, remember how excited she used to get to see ‘Uncle Tony’? She loved your magic tricks.”

“That was when she was little, mom,” Tony chuckled sheepishly.

Gob entered the kitchen and joined their conversation, “Bat Mitzvah means thirteen, right? I can handle that age no problem. How old’s the other one?”

“He’s almost ten. A little rowdy, but not too bad. I’m sure they’ll both adore you.” Naomi said.

Tony hoped so, but he really couldn’t be sure. He thought Gob would be a natural with kids, being as loving and fun as he was.  _ That _ wasn’t the problem. Tony wasn’t sure how his brother raised his kids to react to… people like him and Gob. He wasn’t even sure if Rachel would let Rebekah and Isaac speak to him. 

“You have nieces and nephews, don’t you, Gob?” asked Naomi, taking Tony’s mind off his worries, temporarily.

“Yeah, they’re not kids anymore, though. They’re, like...I dunno...how old  _ are _ they, babe?”

Tony managed a laugh, “You should really be the one who knows that, Gob, but they’re both twenty-three now.”

“Ah, yeah, I knew that. They’re good kids though,” he said to Naomi, trying to prove that his family wasn’t  _ that _ dysfunctional. “Really smart!”

“Ehh. George Michael’s really smart. Although I guess Maeby could be as well if she wasn’t so stubborn about disappointing her parents.” Tony clarified. “They make a good team, though.”

“I’ll have to meet them some time,” Naomi decided. The oven beeped, and she went to get the food that they’d be eating that night. The doorbell rang, and Daniel grabbed it. Suddenly the house was filled with lively conversation and hugs, but Gob and Tony stayed back.

Gob looked at the strained expression on Tony’s face with concern. “Babe, what’s wrong?” He asked, voice gentle as he placed a comforting hand on Tony’s shoulder.

“I’m okay,” he said, though it wasn’t completely truthful. “I don’t really hang around Adam that much. It’s just been awhile.”

Gob made a noise that sounded vaguely understanding. He knew what it was like losing touch with family. But he also knew that it never felt good. “What happened, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Nothing really, we’re just different people,” he sighed, leaning into Gob’s touch. Suddenly, he just wanted to hide in the guest room and curl up in his boyfriend’s arms. But he didn’t really have that option, and he had to be brave. It was just his brother, it couldn’t be that bad. He heard his mother calling him into the entryway, and reluctantly he went to say hello to the sibling who’d effectively cut him out of his life.

It was awkward at first. They stared at each other a moment, before entering into an uncomfortable handshake. Rachel was behind Adam, talking to Naomi, but kept shooting looks at Tony that seemed dangerously close to glares. “Tony, long time no see,” Adam said. “I see you haven’t gotten any taller,” he joked.

Tony forced a smile. “That gets funnier every time you say it,” he said dryly.

Gob peeked his head meekly around the corner of the wall, Naomi noticing him first. “Gob! Come over here and meet everyone! Adam, Rachel, this is Tony’s handsome new boyfriend, Gob.”

“Oh. I didn’t know you were...still...you know,” Rachel smiled tightly at Tony. “Hello, Gob, nice to meet you, I’m Rachel.”

Gob shook her hand, feeling shy for one of the first times in his life since he was a little kid. As Gob returned the greeting, then turned his attention to Adam, Tony felt almost sick to his stomach. He knew this couldn’t go well. Gob crouched to say hello to the kids but Rachel put her hands on their shoulders and pulled them back slightly. Gob was taken aback and wasn’t sure how to respond from there. “Say hi to your Uncle Tony,” Rachel said, completely ignoring Gob. The kids waved, and their mother allowed them to give their uncle a hug. He hugged them, but looked over at his boyfriend with concerned eyes. Gob looked disappointed, sad even, and it just broke Tony’s heart to see him like that.

Naomi herded her grandchildren to the dining room for dinner. Rachel followed close behind, with Daniel and Adam in tow. Tony grabbed Gob’s hand and held him back, pulling him into a tight embrace. “I’m sorry,” he murmured in Gob’s ear, “it’s not your fault.”

“Thank you,” he whispered. “Don’t be sad, okay? It’s supposed to be a holiday. I love you, babe.”

“I love you too. Now let’s eat. I’m starving, and that smell’s been torturing me  _ forever _ !”

They sat down at the table, and Naomi promptly filled their plates to the brim with delicious food. “Thanks, Naomi,” Gob said.

“Thank  _ you _ for the help. He’s been so kind the whole time he’s been here,” Naomi said to Adam. “Such a darling.”

“I’m sure he has, Mom.” Adam replied, forcing a smile.

“So, Tony. How did you meet…” Rachel made a gesture to Gob. A truly pathetic attempt at small talk.

“We met when Tony was doing a magic show,” Gob said. “I was a fan,” he admitted, blushing. Tony teasingly nudged him.

“Oh, so you’re with him for his money or something?” Rachel asked. Adam cleared his throat to warn her not to be  _ too  _ condescending.

“Not at all!” Gob insisted, “Despite him being a more famous magician, I’m very well off on my own.”

“He’s good on stage,” Tony said. “He has such good presence.”

“Can you do tricks?” Isaac asked, smiling. Tony’s magic tricks had always been the highlights of his visits when he was younger, and now there were  _ two _ magicians in the family. 

Gob laughed, ignoring the misuse of the word ‘trick’. “Yeah, I can.”

“Wow! Awesome!” The young boy replied, excitement in his eyes.

“Uncle Tony,” Rebekah cut in, “you’re coming to my Bat Mitzvah, right?”

“Of course,” he said, despite the fact he hadn’t been invited. “Are you excited?”

The girl beamed at him, “I’m super excited! I’m gonna be an adult like you guys!”

“I’m sure it’ll be a great time,” Tony smiled, and when he looked over at Gob, he saw that he was smiling, too. Rebekah reminded Gob a little bit of Maeby when she was young. She had the same curly hair, and she seemed very confident and excitable. He was already getting along with the kids. Maybe things weren’t going to end up terrible.

“What  _ do _ you do then, Gob; if you aren’t a magician full time?” Rachel asked, voice tenser after seeing how much her kids seemed to like Gob. It seemed like this interrogation was her trying to find a non-homophobic reason to forbid her kids from talking to him.

“I’m a CEO of the Bluth Company,” he said curtly, catching onto her game. He put on a fake smile, “Is that not a gay enough job for you,  _ Rachel _ ?”

“Wh-what, I didn’t say anything about anyone’s sexual preference,” Rachel said.

Tony touched Gob’s arm, shooting him a warning look.

“No, Tony,” Gob held up his hand, “This needs to be said. Look, Rachel, I’ve been around my Mother long enough to notice when someone’s struggling to not be homophobic. I love Tony, we’re normal people. Can you just leave it at that, please? For the sake of the holidays?”

Tony looked over at his mom, worried, but all he saw on her face was a proud smile. Rachel, however, was struggling for words, and the kids just looked confused. Rachel scoffed, “I’ve never--”  
“Well, now you have, dear.” Naomi cut her off. “Let’s recite the kiddush so we can eat, shall we?”

Rachel nodded awkwardly, and after the kiddush, they all ate eagerly. “Gramma, can I light the shamash this year?” Rebekah asked. 

“After sundown, sure,” she smiled. Rebekah grinned brightly. 

When they had finished dinner, and cleared away the dishes, the family gathered around the Menorah to light the first candle. Gob hung back at first, not wishing to intrude, but Tony pulled him in and held him close. After Rebekah lit the shamash, they recited three prayers. Gob was silent, but held on to Tony, listening to his boyfriend’s quiet recitation. After the prayers, Rebekah took the shamash and lit the first candle. Everyone smiled and shared a quiet moment of peace.

“Can I open my present now?” Isaac asked, breaking the silence, and everyone laughed.

“Yes, yes, go ahead.” Naomi told her grandson, handing him and his sister their first presents. Gob gave Naomi and Daniel the presents he had picked for them, and nervously watched as they opened them.

They opened their gifts with either genuine excitement, or polite faking. They both loved the presents Gob had brought. Daniel had received a nice watch and Gob had gotten Naomi a necklace that Tony had helped him pick out, which matched her favorite pair of earrings. They thanked him profusely, and assured him they loved them.

Then they handed Gob a present, and he looked surprised. “I hope you like it, dear,” Naomi said, “I didn’t know you were going to be so tall, so it might be a little snug.”  
Gob unwrapped it to find a beautiful blue sweater with a witty Hanukkah saying in white letters. Gob laughed, smiling bright. It somehow made him feel less out of place. “I love it so much! Thank you!”

“Any time, dear,” she brought him into an embrace. “Thank you for the necklace. It’s lovely.”

“It’s no problem,” Gob replied, returning the hug. Once they pulled apart, Gob turned to his boyfriend with a small box. “I got you something, too.”

Tony beamed and pulled out his own box, “I also got something for you, too.” They exchanged the gifts and Tony’s family was on the edge of their seats, holding their breath.

Gob opened his first. It wasn’t a ring, to the disappointment of Tony’s parents. But instead it was a piece of paper, folded over several times. Gob unfolded it and read the note silently. He looked up, slowly, making eye contact with Tony. “Babe, is this--”  
“An official pardon from the Magician’s Alliance? Yes it is, I finally got it after months of begging. Now you can perform with me!” Tony smiled, excited. The chance to perform with Gob regularly was almost as much of a gift for him as it was for Gob.

Gob hugged Tony tightly, kissing his lips quickly. “I’m so happy. This might be the best gift I’ve ever gotten.”

“I’m glad I could be the one to give it to you.” Tony put his hand on Gob’s cheek, caressing the skin with his thumb.

“Okay, now open yours!” Gob told Tony, trying not to sound too excited and failing.

“Okay, okay,” he opened the box, finding royal purple, silk tie. “Oh, babe, it’s beautiful!”

“For when we perform together,” Gob said. “It can hold tricks too! Like, you can practically grow flowers in it!”

“Babe, That’s amazing! Thank you! I can’t wait ‘til I get to use it!” Tony kissed his boyfriend again, much to his sister-in-laws disgust. But who cared about her. 

“Can you do a trick now?” Isaac asked Gob and Tony, eyes wide. 

“Sure thing!” Gob said, “Although I don’t know how you’re going to hear me do it when you’ve got such dirty ears.” Gob reached behind Isaac’s ear, and when he pulled away, he was holding two quarters. He handed one to Isaac and the other to Rebekah.

Rebekah laughed. “Thanks, Uncle Gob,” she said, then blushed. “Oh, I guess you’re not...my uncle, but…”

“You can call me Uncle Gob if you want,” he smiled, ruffling Rebekah’s hair like he used to do to Maeby. She giggled.

“Okay,” she smiled. “Uncle Gob.”

Tony couldn’t contain how big his smile was getting. Things were going a lot better than he could’ve hoped, Gob was already a part of the family. He was excellent with the kids, just like Tony expected, and it warmed his heart. While Gob performed some more tricks for the kids, Adam walked up to his brother. “You really like this guy, huh?” he asked him.

Tony nodded, not taking his eyes away from Gob. “I really love him, actually.”

“Huh. Imagine that. My big brother in love. I didn’t think you had it in you.” Adam put his hand on his brother’s shoulder, nodding towards Gob. “He’s an interesting choice, though.”

“Yeah, he is, and I didn’t expect to end up with him, but I’m really happy.”

“I’m glad you’re happy. Sorry about Rachel.”

Tony shrugged. “It is what it is, I guess.”

“I know,” Adam frowned slightly, “I just wish she behaved a little bit more politely earlier. Despite her beliefs, she still should have attempted to be civil. You are my brother, after all; and, if you really love him, then that makes him family too.”

Tony elbowed his brother playfully. “When did you get so sappy? What is this, an episode of Full House?”

“I’m just saying, don’t let Rachel get to you.”

“Believe me, I’m not. Gob’s mother is kind of a nightmare, so I’m used to it. And if I can get Lucille Bluth to invite me over for weekly wine and cards, then Gob can win over Rachel.” Tony smiled. 

“He’s won over mom.”

“He won over mom right from the start,” Tony chuckled. “He’s practically another son to her already.”

“So we’ll see him around more?” Adam asked.

“I really hope so,” he said, “If he’s willing to stick with me.”

“Watch how you talk around him, that sounds dangerously close to a marriage proposal.” Adam joked, throwing his arm around his brother.

“Soon. I’m doing that soon,” he said, quietly so Gob couldn’t hear. “But it has to be special. It has to be magical.”

Adam snorted. “Yeah, that sounds like you. But you better plan quick, I don’t know if mom can wait. Plus, if he’s anything like you, he’s probably already planning his own.”

Gob looked over at Tony from where he was kneeling on the floor and beamed. Tony winked and blew him a kiss back. When Gob turned back to the kids, Tony replied to his brother, “He better have already started if he wants to make his proposal half as spectacular as mine.”

“Well, I’m looking forward to see how you’ll upstage each other. Make sure to invite us to the wedding. The kids will have a blast.”

“I will... if you invite us to Rebekah’s Bat Mitzvah.” Tony bartered, “I know you already sent out the invitations.”  
Adam cringed, “I’m sorry about that. Rachel was putting up a stink, you know how she is. I _was_ planning on sending you an invite secretly, if that’s any consolation. I know Rebekah would miss having you there. I would too.”

Tony nodded, “It’s fine, Adam. Hurtful, but fine. Although it might do you some good to actually talk to your wife when you disagree on something. I know better than anyone how secrets and lies can hold a relationship back.”

“Oh? Wanna elaborate on that? Or are you just talking about the time you dated Andrew’s wife after he died.” Adam asked.

“God, will you guys let that  _ go? _ ” 

“It was a skeezy thing to do, Tony,” he said. 

“I  _ know _ okay? Even though it is technically supported in the bible.” Tony half tried to rationalize his past decisions.

“Don’t pull that shit, Tony. You're not the one who should be throwing Bible verses at me.” Adam scolded. “So what did you mean, then?”

Tony sighed, “Just, when Gob and I started dating, almost everything we knew about each other was a lie. And if we had just stopped lying and keeping secrets from each other sooner, then we could’ve been together much longer.”

“Well, you seem to being doing pretty well for yourselves right now. I wouldn’t dwell on the past too much, man,” he turned his attention to the kids, who were laughing and playing with Gob. “Hey kids, you gotta go to bed soon. It’s already getting late.”

“Aww, Dad! Can’t we keep seeing magic tricks? It’s not that late.” Isaac complained, Rebekah nodding in agreement with him.

“I promise I’ll show you lots more tomorrow,” Gob said. “But you kids need your rest.”

“Okay, Uncle Gob,” Rebekah said, getting ready to go to one of the house’s bedrooms when her father interjected.

“Say goodnight to your grandparents and uncle, Rebekah.” he said, and the girl gave each grandparent a hug, then Tony. She turned to Gob with a big smile. 

“Night, Uncle Gob!” she hugged him tightly, and Gob felt tears fill his eyes.

“Night, Rebekah. See you in the morning.” 

Isaac hugged Gob next, before the two kids were ushered off to their room by Naomi and Daniel. In their absence, there was an uncomfortable lull in the room of adults. Gob sat down on the couch next to Tony, relieved for the break; his knees were starting to hurt and he was running out of sleight-of-hand tricks to show off. Tony put his arm around Gob protectively as they looked across to the other couch where Adam and Rachel were.

“Tired, Gob?” Naomi asked. “Those kids were just enchanted.”

“Yeah, I’m a little tired. But I had a great audience,” he smiled. “Your kids are great,” he told Adam and Rachel.

Adam smiled, determined to improve the impression they might have left on Gob, “Thank you, we’re very proud of them. It was nice seeing them get along with you so well.”

“Maybe one of them will grow up to be a magician,” Daniel joked. Rachel grimaced.

She muttered something under her breath that sounded vaguely like “Let’s hope not.” But no one really saw the need to engage with that.

Instead, Naomi addressed Gob again. “You were a natural with them, Gob. Are you always so good with children?”

“Well, my sister used to always make me watch her daughter,” he shrugged. “And sometimes my brother let me watch his son. So I have some experience. Didn’t think I was ever good at it, though.”  
“I’m surprised you don’t have any kids of your own, you’d make an excellent father. Wouldn’t he, Anthony?”

Gob tried not to make a face. He  _ did _ have a child of his own, but he wasn’t sure if he should admit that he had a bastard son after making such a good impression on his boyfriend’s parents. “I think he’d be a good dad,” Tony said, rubbing Gob’s back.

“Can you guys even have children?” Rachel asked, despite knowing the answer. 

“Rachel,” Adam whispered, tensely, “don’t be rude.”

“We can’t  _ biologically. _ I assume you know about the birds and the bees,” Gob said, his words masked with a sour tone.

“I do. Although, I guess in your case it’s just the bees and the bees.” Rachel smiled insincerely, tone matching Gob’s in sourness.

“Good thing I love bees,” Gob replied, voice full of vitriol. This incredibly effective come-back hung there in the air, the full power of it lost on Tony’s family.

“Dad, did you know Gob also does beekeeping as a hobby?” Tony said, partly to elaborate, but mostly to change the subject. “Didn’t you use to be interested in that kind of stuff?”

“Yes, my father was a beekeeper.” Daniel replied, and the conversation turned around. The adults talked late into the night, so when eventually everyone went to their bedrooms, they were pretty tired. Tony was changing into his pajamas as Gob flopped down on the bed.

“Tired, Gobie?” he asked.

“Yeah…” Gob replied with a perfectly timed yawn.

“Okay, well, change out of those clothes first, Babe.” Tony tossed Gob’s pajamas at him and Gob reluctantly began undressing. “You know, I was very impressed today. With how much Isaac and Rebekah liked you, and how well you dealt with Rachel.”

“Thanks,” he smiled tiredly. “I tried my best. I really like the kids. They’re sweet.”

Tony laid down next to Gob on the bed, taking his hand. Moments passed in comfortable silence -- Tony, deep in thought; Gob on the verge of sleep. Tony spoke up, quietly asking a question into the darkness, unsure if Gob was even awake to hear it. “Gobie, would you ever think about marrying me someday?”

Gob wrapped an arm around his boyfriend. “Of course, babe,” he said groggily. “I’d marry you in a heartbeat.”

Tony smiled, “Good to know.” He kissed Gob one last time before saying, “Goodnight, sweetheart. I love you.”

“Night,” he yawned again. “By the way...if I wasn’t so tired we would be having the loudest, kinkiest sex just to make Rachel angry right now.”

“Glad to hear you only want to have sex with me for revenge again… ‘s just like our first date…” Tony breathed out a slow laugh.

“Baby,” he whined. “That’s not what I mean.”

“I know, Gobie…. I know.” Tony assured him, as he himself drifted closer and closer to sleep.

Gob pressed a messy kiss to Tony’s cheek, not quite aiming right as his eyes were closed. Still, both of them slept very well that night nestled in each other’s arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QA: Rebecca here, I hope you are enjoying the fic! thank you so much for the support! There's some good stuff, and some angst in this chapter, so I hope you like it! (P.S. you wouldn't be able to comprehend how long this fic is)

Gob awoke first again, earlier than most of the house. He hopped in the shower before everyone else was clamoring for the bathroom. Drying himself off, he put on pants and the sweater Naomi had given him the previous evening. It was a little bit snug, but it was still comfortable. He descended the stairs, and could overhear a hushed argument from the kitchen. It appeared to be Adam and Rachel, so Gob hung back to listen in.

“I just don’t want the kids to be...influenced by them,” Rachel said. “They can be gay, but the kids…”

“Rachel, you know it doesn’t work like that.” Adam’s voice was calm. Obviously this was a normal occurrence for the two of them.

“I don’t care  _ how _ it works, Adam. Your brother, fine, whatever. But I don’t think his  _ friend _ should be allowed near our children. I mean, you saw how rude he was to me yesterday, didn’t you?”

“Rachel, you were being kind of rude yourself. You don’t have any reason to be.”

Rachel groaned, exasperated. “You just don’t get it.”

“You’re right, I don’t. So explain it to me, Rachel. I don’t see why you can’t just let them be a part of our lives. I don’t want to miss any more of my brother’s life. What if they get married, or have kids? I want to be there for him.” Adam was pleading with his wife now.

“I just don’t want the kids to think it’s...natural. Because it’s not. They’re the minority for a reason. And Tony had tons of girlfriends before this, I don’t get what the deal is now,” she crossed her arms. 

Adam sighed, “He had so many girlfriends because he was never in love with any of them. Now he’s found someone he really cares about, and you expect me to not be happy for him?”

“I guess I’m just too old fashioned for you,” she threw her hands up. “I just would rather not see them kissing in front of the kids.”

“It’s not that. You can think whatever you want, dear. I just don’t want to alienate my brother anymore. If you want to talk to Gob or Tony alone about the kissing thing, then go ahead. Please, just don’t make a scene.” Adam attempted compromising, but it was no use. Rachel stormed out of the kitchen, running right into Gob.

“‘Scuse me,” Gob said, trying to will away the lump that was forming rapidly in his throat. “Are you alright?” he asked, trying to be oblivious.

“No, I’m not,” she said, curtly.

Gob would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little scared of her, so he just mumbled out an “I’m sorry.” She shoved past him and Gob made his way into the kitchen.

“How much did you hear?” Adam asked quietly, feeling guilty.

“None of it.” Gob lied.

“You look a little upset. You’re kinda shaky. You sure?”

“I-I…” Gob laughed awkwardly. “It’s like...sh-should I? Sh-sh-should the guy with-with-with the...the crippling an-anxiety…?” Against his better judgement, Gob started to cry. Warm tears began trailing their way down Gob’s cheeks. He turned away to try and cover it up, but the damage was already done.

“Oh, um…” Adam wasn’t sure what to do in this situation. He reached out a hand to touch Gob, but retracted it in case Gob wouldn’t find it comforting. So he just stood there awkwardly as Gob tried to pretend he wasn’t sobbing.

“I-I’m sorry,” he gasped, pushing past Adam and walking quickly to his and Tony’s room, trying his hardest to just calm down, somehow, some way.

Tony was still asleep in the bed, so Gob tried to calm his panic attack quietly. There was a chair in the corner, so Gob sat down there, attempting to calm his breathing by himself. Tony woke up after a few moments, blinking groggily in the direction of Gob. “Gobie…? Why are you already up?”

Gob tried to answer, but he just started crying again. 

Tony sat up, suddenly alert. He crawled out of bed as quickly as he could manage so early in the morning, and was at Gob’s side in an instant. “Baby, what’s the matter? What happened?” He reached up and wiped a few tears off Gob’s cheek.

“I just-just...I don’t want your family to-to be ashamed of you because of me,” he said, his words punctuated with hiccuping sobs. He felt suddenly so immature and stupid. As easily as he cried, he often ended up embarrassed as soon as his emotional spell was over.

“Baby, baby, baby,” Tony repeated as he wrapped Gob in a tight hug, kissing him lightly behind his ear, “They aren’t ashamed of either of us, why would you think that?”

“Rachel...she was calling us ‘unnatural’...” he said, sniffing and avoiding eye contact. “I-I feel like I just ruin everything.”  
Tony gently shushed Gob, rubbing soft, rhythmic circles on his back. “Gobie, baby, don’t think that! You don’t ruin anything. Rachel’s just a bitch, don’t pay any attention to her. The rest of my family loves you.” 

“I know...sorry. I just feel so fucking worthless sometimes,” Gob said, sighing shakily.

Tony held Gob’s face in both his hands, prompting eye contact. Once Gob was looking at him, Tony spoke clearly, while a tear ran down his own face, “Gob, listen to me. You are worth everything to me. I don’t care what anyone else says. You’re the most important person in my life and I need you to know that.”

“Oh, no, I made you cry,” Gob’s voice broke a little, but he wiped the tear from his boyfriend’s face. “I love you, Tony. I’m really glad I have you…” he took one of Tony’s hands and kissed it. “Please don’t cry. I’m supposed to be the one who’s a wreck all the time.”

Tony kissed Gob tenderly on the lips, keeping their faces close even after the kiss broke, “I love you too, Gob. I’m sorry I’m crying, I just hate seeing you upset.”

“It’s okay. I hate seeing you upset too.” Gob said. People saw Gob cry all the time (Gob cried at everything), but Tony was much more emotionally stable, so when he cried, Gob instantly wanted to fix whatever it was that was troubling him.

Just then, a gentle knock sounded on the door. After a few moments, it opened, and Naomi poked her head in, entering all the way once her son waved her in. She approached Gob and put a gentle hand on his shoulder. “I heard you were upset, Gob. Is everything okay?”

“Yes, I’m alright,” Gob said, exhaling slowly. “Tony helped calm me down a bit.”

“Well, I’m here for you too. You’re like another son to me now, you know,” Naomi said. “I want you to feel comfortable around me.”

Gob laughed, embarrassed. “I don’t know why you’re so nice to me. I haven’t done anything to earn it.”

“You helped me cook and decorate yesterday. You make my son so happy. You’ve done more than enough,” she smiled down at him.

Still sitting, Gob reached out and awkwardly hugged Naomi around the waist. He managed to choke out a simple “Thank you so much,” to which Naomi stroked his hair softly.

“Anytime, sweetie,” she said. “I’m gonna make some breakfast. You and Anthony relax for a bit, take a moment for yourselves. I’ll call you when it’s ready.”

“Thank you, mom.” Tony said, kissing his mother on the cheek before she left the room. Tony touched Gob’s cheek again. “How’re you doing, babe?”

“Better. A lot better. Thank you,” he leaned into Tony’s touch, nuzzling him just a bit.

“Good.” Tony said. He stayed there for a moment, but eventually spoke up again. “Hey, baby, I don’t want to leave you, but do you think you’ll be fine by yourself for a few minutes? I’d like to have a shower before the kids wake up.”

“Yeah, go on, take a shower. I’ll be okay,” he promised, pulling away. “I hope I didn’t use all the hot water.”

Tony chuckled, “I’m sure you didn’t, babe. I love you.” He stood to leave, but turned back to smile at Gob again and say, “That sweater looks really nice on you, by the way.”

“Oh, thanks,” Gob laughed. “I love you, too. Don’t be gone too long,” despite his tear stained face, he still managed to give Tony a charming smile.

While Tony was in the shower, Gob wandered into the bathroom to use the vanity mirror, trying to take account of what damage his episode had cause to his face. His eyes were puffy and red, but that was an easy enough fix. He turned the tap on and splashed his face, wiping it on the hand towel afterwards.

“Is that you, babe?” Tony asked from behind the shower curtain.

“Yeah, it’s me,” he said. “Just washing my face. Everything okay in there?”

“Everything’s all good. There’s still some hot water left, so thank you for that. Maybe try to lie down for a few minutes, rest your eyes, you’ll feel better and the swelling might go down.”

“Okay, thanks babe. If the shower wasn’t so small, I’d join you,” he said, back to his flirty self, and even though Tony couldn’t see him, he winked. He took one last look in the mirror before exiting. His face was looking better, but that wasn’t what caught his attention. The hickey on his neck was still prominent. He decided he didn’t want to cover it up today.

He was dozing in the bedroom when Tony walked in wrapped only in a towel. He sat on the bed. “Feeling better?”

“Mmhmm,” Gob hummed, eyes opening slowly. “Oh, hey,” his eyebrows raised when he saw what little clothing Tony was wearing.

Tony chuckled, “Take a picture, it’ll last longer.” He leaned over and kissed Gob. “Hey to you, too.”

“Aren’t you cold?” he asked, eyeing the skin of Tony’s chest. “It’s nice and warm in this bed…”

“Actually…” Tony said, teasingly, “I’m still hot from the shower, so I think I’m good.”

Gob pouted. “Fine…” he said, but his eyes didn’t stop wandering. 

“I know what you’re trying to do, Gob, and it won’t work. The middle of the night, when it was just us and my parents in the house, is a way different game from morning sex with an entire house full of my family.”

It made sense, but Gob was needy by nature. He tried not to whine too much. “Alright, alright. I wouldn’t want to make Rachel even angrier. I mean, I  _ kind  _ of do.” Gob sat up on the bed and crawled behind Tony. Before he could even question it, Gob was sucking on his boyfriend’s neck.

Tony moaned, involuntarily leaning his head back. “Babe, what are you doing?” He managed to ask.

Gob was still going at it hard, but took a breather to answer Tony’s question through gasps of air, “Leaving… My mark…”

With that said, Gob went back to sucking at Tony’s neck. A pretty sizeable bruise was already forming under Gob’s lips, but it had to be bigger if everyone was going to notice it.

Tony was scratching his fingers through Gob’s hair, whimpering a little. “Babe, that feels so good, but…” he tried to protest, but he couldn’t seem to find the words. It felt amazing, and he wasn’t about to stop his boyfriend. 

Gob pulled away a minute later and observed his work. That would definitely be enough to piss Rachel off. Tony whined a bit at the sudden loss of skin-to-skin contact. “Oh, don’t be a baby,” Gob told him, laughing, “I thought you didn’t want to do anything with me right now.”

“Well, you started sucking on my neck, and you  _ know _ how hot that makes me,” he said. “But if you want to wait, I can wait. I’m very patient.” That was true for Tony, most of the time. Usually it was Tony doing the teasing, but something about Gob taking control occasionally was very hot to him. 

“God, you’re such a thirsty whore, Tony.” Gob commented, playfully, “Besides, I wasn’t sucking your neck to be hot. I had a reason for it. On that note, you might want to look in a mirror.”

Tony glanced over to the mirror by the chair and his eyes widened. “Babe!” he gasped. 

Gob chuckled. “Too much?”

“Yeah, just a little bit, Gob. What the Hell?” Tony touched the dark spot tentatively. 

“Hey! Consider it payback, Tony! For the giant-ass eye-sore on my neck. Come on, babe, you know my looks are all I have going for me.”

“You’re still sexy even with a hickey, and you have a lot more to you than looks,” Tony kissed him, on his lips this time. “My parents are gonna think we’re way too rough in bed, or something.”

“So what? Let them think that.” Gob shrugged. “I’m so far beyond caring about that at this point.”

“Glad to hear it,” Tony chuckled. “I should get dressed.” He gestured to the towel he was still wearing. “As much as I’d like to stay like this…”

“Yeah, get dressed. I’m hungry; and I don’t want to face your bitch sister-in-law alone.” Gob lied back down on the bed, waiting for his boyfriend to get ready.

Tony dropped the towel he was wearing on the floor and dressed in a simple sweater and jeans for the day. He caught Gob staring at him while he changed and winked. “Can’t keep your eyes off me, huh?”

“I thought by this point in our relationship that would be obvious, but yeah. You’re hot, what more can I say?” Gob said, not taking his eyes off Tony’s ass for a second.

Tony laughed and turned away teasingly so Gob couldn’t see his ass anymore. Gob pouted. “Well, I’m all dressed, you ready?”

“I was born ready.” Gob stood up and smiled, “Let’s go kick some ass and eat some food.”

Tony slipped his hand into Gob’s as they walked to the breakfast table, fully aware of the hickey on his neck, but trying to act like he didn’t care at all. In a strange way, the fact that Gob had a matching hickey was comforting. They sat down next to each other, across from Rachel and Adam. 

Adam still looked uncomfortable from the whole Gob-bursting-into-tears fiasco, and Rachel still looked annoyed. Seeing Gob and Tony, her face soured even more.

“Kids still asleep?” Tony asked, ignoring the looks on his brother and sister-in-law’s faces. “They must’ve been tired after having so much fun last night.”

“Yeah, they were sleeping pretty peacefully. It’s their vacation, I didn’t wanna wake them up,” Adam said, temporarily distracted from the uncomfortable feeling. 

Gob spoke up next, voice a little shaky, “I saw that we got a bunch more snow overnight…” He knew talking about the weather was a bit cliche, but he didn’t know what else to say. Besides, snow was still new to him.

“So much! The kids will have to make a snowman,” Naomi said goodnaturedly. 

“They’d love that,” Adam smiled. “Gob, you can join them in making your very first snowman. Mom told me you’d never seen snow before.”

Gob smiled back with complete sincerity. “I would really love that, Adam. Thank you.”

“It’s no problem, Gob. You’re part of the family now.” At this, Tony shot his brother a grateful look.

The sound of footsteps echoed down the hallway and soon the kids were approaching the dining table. “Hey, dad!” Rebekah smiled.

“Morning. Sleep well?” Adam asked as both the children came to hug their parents.

“Super duper well, Dad!” Isaac answered, beaming. “Did you see how much snow we got? I could have the most epic snowball fight out there.”

“You should invite your uncles to participate,” Adam suggested. “Did you know that Gob only ever saw snow for the first time yesterday?”

“Whoa, really?” Isaac laughed. “But he’s so old!”

“Isaac,” Adam scolded, but Gob just laughed.

“Hey, I’m not  _ that _ old,” he said.

Isaac looked confused. “But you’re, like, a jillion years old!”

During this whole exchange, Rachel had been extremely silent, other than a quiet good morning to her children. Her eyes were burning holes in Gob and Tony, but the kids were too entertained by them to see how their mother was reacting. “Tony, am I a jillion?” Gob asked his boyfriend.

“Not that I know of,” Tony laughed, “Unless there’s something you’re not telling me.”

“Hmm,” Gob pretended to think for a moment, “No, I don’t think I am. I’m still a youthful forty-four.”

“Forty- four?” Rebekah asked, shocked. “You’re ancient!”

“Hey, you’ll be forty-four before you know it,” Adam teased her. 

“I will not.” Rebekah said stubbornly.

“You will too!” Tony countered, “It felt like only yesterday that  _ I _ was having  _ my _ Bar Mitzvah. It was magic themed.”

“I’ve seen pictures. Your uncle was a  _ huge _ dork,” Gob said. The kids laughed. Even Daniel was chuckling. 

“Hey! You wanna talk about dorky, you were the one jumping up and down about snow yesterday,” Tony teased back. Gob couldn’t argue that.

Then, Naomi brought in the trays of food for breakfast and told everyone to eat up. The food was amazing, like Naomi’s cooking always was, so no one needed to be told twice to dig in. Tony leaned on his boyfriend’s shoulder, feeling extra happy and affectionate surrounded by family, despite Rachel’s coldness. “You know she was staring at my hickey the entire time,” he whispered to Gob.

“Oh well,” Gob chuckled quietly. “That’s what you get for giving one to me. I really hope she brings it up. I’d just love to rub it in her face again.”

Rachel proved she couldn’t stay silent forever. She had to speak to answer a question or two asked by Naomi or Daniel. And Gob made sure to pass her a basket of rolls so she would be obligated to thank him.

“You’re petty,” Tony whispered in his boyfriend’s ear.

“Whatever you say,” Gob smiled innocently, but he couldn’t fool Tony. 

“So, Gob,” Daniel asked, “what does your family do for the holidays?”

“Oh, uh, I’m not really sure anymore,” Gob admitted. “We used to participate in a charity pageant, but we got banned. And it’s been so long since all of us have been together for the holidays, we haven’t really started any new traditions.”

“Your family must be busy, then?” Adam asked. “If they don’t get together much.”

“Ah, yeah. You could say that,” Gob replied.

Rachel saw an opportunity to bite. “What could be so important that you all put before family?”

“We’re all doing our own thing...when you have so many kids, it happens,” Gob said, trying to avoid saying anything really bad.

She decided to leave it at that for now, but Rachel would have to do a quick something-search of the Bluths later and come back with more information.

The rest of breakfast passed without incident, and soon the kids were pulling on Gob’s arm to get him to follow them outside. Gob followed them after putting on a coat and shoes--he learned from last time when he had rushed into the snow with neither on. Rebekah was making snow angels while Isaac was beginning to build a snowman. Gob smiled brightly.  He walked over to where Isaac was, watching him for a minute before asking, “How do you build one of those?”

“It’s easy!” Isaac insisted, then launched into a detailed explanation on how to make a snowman.

“That seems easy enough,” Gob nodded as if deep in thought. “Can I help you?”

“Sure!” Isaac smiled, and they went to work.

They were almost done building a pretty kickass snowman, but Gob stopped and looked towards the house. Tony was standing at the window watching and smiling. Gob waved at him, then waved him over. Isaac took notice and joined in, eventually managing to convince Tony to come out and join them.

Tony walked out, giving his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek before looking at the snowman-in-progress. “Looking good!”

“Can you believe it’s my first?” Gob said, very proud of himself.

“Hey! I did most of the work!” Isaac complained. Gob tried to shush him, prompting a laugh from Tony. Isaac looked to Tony, “Can we have that snowball fight now?”

“Sure, if you can run fast enough,” Tony smiled wickedly, already balling up some snow while his nephew squealed and ran away. Soon they were pelting each other with snowballs, with Gob caught in the middle. 

“Come on, Uncle Gob!” Isaac called. Soon Rebekah was by his side, the kids ganging up on him and Tony. 

“Hey! This is extremely unfair!” Tony yelled across the lawn, “Can’t I get at least one teammate?”

“No.” Gob called back, “Eat snow, babe!” He lobbed a snowball, pitcher style, directly at his boyfriend’s face.

“Ah!” Tony gasped. “You’re so cruel!” Soon he was chasing after Gob (as best as he could, several inches deep in snow) throwing snowballs at his back. Unfortunately, Tony didn’t have the baseball experience Gob did, and missed most of his shots. Gob was unwittingly amazing at snowball fights, and the kids were glad to be beating their Uncle Tony for once. 

Tony didn’t want to admit it, but he was getting exhausted quickly. Made more embarrassing by the fact that Gob still seemed unfazed by the physical exertion. Tony held up his hands in defeat. “Fine, I surrender! You guys win.”

Isaac cackled. “Tired already?”

“It’s hard when it’s three against one!” Tony defended himself.

“Aww, poor babe,” Gob laughed, wrapping his arm around Tony. “Why don’t we go inside and have a hot drink?”

Tony kissed Gob on the lips, “I’d like that a lot, Gobie.”

The kids came tumbling into the house. “Don’t track snow in the house!” Rachel called. Gob and Tony walked in a bit more reserved, and Gob went to make coffee for the adults and hot chocolate for the kids. 

Gob handed out the drinks, saving Tony’s for last. Tony reached for the mug with a “thank you,” but Gob held it out of reach. He kissed his boyfriend, long and tenderly, on the lips before handing him his coffee.

“Mm, you’re so sweet,” Tony smiled, blushing. He never tired of kissing his boyfriend--he still got butterflies in his stomach like he was a teenager. 

“ _ You’re _ so sweet.” Gob insisted, slapping his boyfriend’s ass when he turned to leave the kitchen.

Tony gasped, but after the initial shock, he shot Gob a flirty look. “You better watch your back, babe. If you can dish it out, you can take it.”

Gob leaned close and whispered in Tony’s ear, “You’d better let me have it, then.” He chuckled out loud as he bypassed his stunned boyfriend and wandered into the living room.

“God, you’re the worst,” Tony groaned. His cheeks were red, from the cold  _ and _ his flirty encounter.  He followed his now out-of-earshot boyfriend into the living room, where the rest of his family was making lighthearted conversation. Time passed pleasantly for about fifteen minutes before Gob’s phone started playing Mark Cherry’s “Getaway.”

Gob dug it out of his pocket, checking the id. “I’m so sorry,” he apologized. “It’s just my brother trying to facetime me. I’ll tell him I’m busy.” Gob went to the guest room out of politeness, declining the call.

However, when Gob declined the call, Michael simply called him again. Gob grimaced and picked up. “What is it, Michael? I’m kind of busy.”

“ _ Where the hell are you Gob? Why did you suddenly choose this moment to disappear? _ ” Michael bitched.

“I’m visiting Tony’s family,” he asked, “Why, is there some pressing issue I should be there for?”

“ _ Really? You’re with Tony’s family for the holidays and not your own? Okay, Gob, I see how it is. I guess I’ll have to do all your work for you til you’re back from your little vacation, just like always. _ ”

“ _ Is that Gob? _ ” The man in question recognized the second voice as his mother’s.

“Hi, mother. Listen, I need to get back to Tony…” 

_ “Oh, Tony? Tell him I say hello. I’m surprised you’re still together,”  _ Lucille said.

“I thought you liked Tony,” he said. “And yes, we’ve been together awhile now.”

He could practically hear Lucille sipping vodka.  _ “I do. I’m just not used to my son hanging around the same person for so long. Maybe it’s a gay thing.” _

“Commitment is not a gay thing, mother. Now what did you all call me for?” Gob asked.

“ _ You hadn’t been at work for a few days and no one knew where you were. There’s an important order you need to clear with the board,”  _ Michael explained. “ _ When are you coming back? _ ” 

“Hanukkah’s eight days long, so at least that much.”

_ “You’re Jewish now? You know that thing with dad was just a phase, right?” _ Michael asked.

“No, Tony’s Jewish,” Gob replied, “So I’m celebrating Hanukkah with his family.”

“ _ Oh, _ ” Lucille cut in again, “ _ And they haven’t gotten sick of you yet? _ ”

“Actually, they really like me so far! Or, at least, most of them do.” Gob told his mother, half-trying to make her jealous.

_ “Most of them. Don’t let it get to your head,”  _ Lucille said, as dry as a martini.  _ “And your little boy toy, how is he?” _

Gob grimaced. “He’s fine. Mikey, I’ll get everything done when I get back, okay?” There was a knock on the bedroom door.

“Knock, knock.” Naomi called out as she opened the door, “How’re you doing in here Gob?” 

“I’m alright, Naomi.” Gob answered, prompting more questions from the Bluth end of the call.

“ _ Gob, who’s that? _ ” Lucille asked.

“Tony’s mom. I really have to go.”

“Oh, don’t let me bother you,” Naomi said. “Tell them hello from me.”

Lucille heard Naomi’s words. “ _ Maybe I’d like to say hello face-to-face? _ ”

Gob groaned, “I really don’t think that’s necessary, Mother.” he turned to Naomi. “Sorry, she likes to know everything about everyone.”

“Well, I’m willing to say hello. I’m not so good with technology, can you just...point the camera towards me?” Naomi asked.

Gob sighed, but nodded. “Sure. Mom, this is Naomi. Tony’s mom.”

Naomi waved at the camera, cheerfully, “Hello and Happy Holidays! You’ve raised a lovely son, Mrs. Bluth, you must be so proud. He’s been just an absolute darling his whole time here.”

Gob cringed, he knew his mother would have very strong (negative) feelings about Naomi.  _ “Ah, yes, and you must be very proud of your son, as well. He can’t hold his liquor, though. After two martinis he’s practically falling asleep!” _ Lucille said. Gob was absolutely mortified.

“Oh, well, I guess that’s what happens when you’re so short,” Naomi laughed, kind as ever. Gob desperately wished he could save this poor woman from further contact with his mother, but Lucille had started talking again.

“ _ I hope my eldest isn’t disrupting your… Hanukkah, is it? -- too much. I know first hand how much of a bother he can be.” _ Gob figured that was the nicest way his mother had ever said ‘useless waste of nine months in her womb,’ but it still didn’t feel great.

“Hasn’t been a bother at all! I feel like he’s my own son already,” Naomi patted Gob’s cheek. “And he’s been so good to my Anthony. I’m very happy.”

“ _ My son? Making someone happy? I wouldn’t think that was possible. _ ” 

“Oh? But he’s such a darling,” she tilted her head slightly, and it was easy to tell that she wasn’t particularly happy with what the other woman was saying. “You should appreciate him.”

Lucille took a slow sip of her drink, “ _ Try giving birth to him, and having to know him for forty-four years. Then you’ll see how little there is to appreciate. _ ”

“But he’s so helpful. He helped make dinner last night, and did magic tricks for my niece and nephew. I’m sorry to hear you don’t find that worth appreciating,” she didn’t look angry, but sad. 

“ _ Ah, that makes sense now, Gob. Completely change everything about yourself to impress some strangers, make me look like the bad guy. _ ”

“Mother, I have more important things to do than this. Can we continue the insulting another day?” he asked, feeling that lump rise in his throat again.

“ _ Fine. See you in a few days. _ ” She hung up, and Gob sat down on the bed, dejected. He rested his elbows on his knee, and put his face in his hands. 

Naomi rubbed his back. “Honey...I’m sorry they treat you like that. It’s not okay. I hope you know that what they say isn’t true.”

Gob sighed, “Isn’t it, though? I mean, you’ve only known me a few days, they have my entire life to judge from.”

“Well, no person is perfect. But look at how happy you make Anthony. That alone raises my opinion of you. And you’ve been so kind.”

Gob smiled at Naomi gratefully, but remained quiet. The bedroom door opened slowly and Tony entered. “Hey, guys, is everything okay?”

“Anthony! You never told me just how much of a heinous bitch Gob’s mother is!”

Tony’s eyebrows shot up. “Oh, it was her who called? Yeah, she’s something else.” he sat next to Gob. “What’s wrong, baby? What did she say?”

“Nothing. She was actually being nicer than usual.” That information made Naomi gasp. “I’m fine, it’s just exhausting talking to her sometimes. Especially being around such nice people for so long.”  He smiled at Naomi.

“Well, I’m going to let you and Anthony talk, but I want you to know I love you, Gob,” she smiled and ruffled his hair as if he were a child. “Take your time and come back out when you’re ready,” she said, and then left the room.

“I love you too, for the record, Gob.” Tony said simply, taking Gob’s hands in his.

“Thanks,” he smiled, rubbing his thumbs over Tony’s hands. “It’s just been an overwhelming day, I guess.”

“I can imagine…” The silence hung in the air, “... Do you need to take a quick nap? I can wake you up in a bit.”

“I’ll be okay. I’m old, but I’m not  _ that _ old. I don’t need midday naps, yet.” he chuckled.

“Okay… Just checking…” Tony attempted a laugh, but it didn’t quite come out right. He was tired of Gob being hurt and taken advantage of.

“You okay? You look upset,” Gob held Tony’s face in his hands.

“I’m fine, I swear, just… worried about you, ‘s all.” Tony kissed the palm of Gob’s hand. He smiled.

“I’m used to this, Tony. Don’t worry about me.”

“I will always worry about you Gob… I love you… and I wish everyone else could see how perfect you are in my eyes.”

“Since when are you so sappy?” he joked, as he usually did when things got serious. “But thank you. You’re really too good to me.”

“If I was half as good as you deserve, I’d be twice as good as I am now.”

“God, you’re so fucking cute. Did you know that?” Gob placed a kiss on his boyfriend’s head, then pulled him in closer so Tony’s head was resting on his chest and Gob’s chin rested on Tony’s head. “Mmm, I could stay like this forever.”

Tony smiled a big, dumb smile and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist, “Me too.” They stood in the comfortable silence of each other’s arms for a few minutes before Tony spoke again, “We really should get back to everyone at some point, though.”

“Alright, alright,” Gob sighed, kissing his boyfriend’s head again. “Thank you. Sorry about my mom being...like that.”

“You shouldn’t be the one apologizing. It’s your mom’s fault, not yours. At least your father wasn’t on the phone as well.” Tony pulled back from the embrace, taking Gob’s hands again.

“God knows where he is,” Gob sighed. “Mm, I hope you know I’m gonna hold you really tight tonight.”

Tony smiled, standing on his tip-toes to kiss Gob on the cheek. “I’ll be counting on it.”

They went back out into the living room, and the conversation was mainly amicable from then on. Naomi made sure Gob knew how much she appreciated him, and was very kind and loving, like a mother should be. They ate another amazing dinner and opened little Hanukkah presents like they had the previous night. Tony was especially cuddly, clinging onto Gob for most of the night, much to Rachel’s dislike. Gob and Tony found themselves unable to care about what anyone else thought. Eventually the children insisted it was Tony’s turn to show them some magic. Adam took that opportunity to sit next to Gob and chat.

“Your brother’s always been into magic, huh?” Gob asked Adam.

“Yeah. He saw a musical called The Magic Show, I dunno if you’ve ever heard of it. It’s real corny. But he saw that when he was a kid, and ever since he’s been in love with magic,” Adam said.

“Trust me, I’ve seen The Magic Show.” Gob laughed. “We actually got together because he was trying to con money out of me so he could star in a new movie version. I was just trying to ruin his career… it was complicated.”

“Hmm, considering how your relationship started, you wouldn’t think you’d be so in love now,” Adam chuckled.

“I didn’t expect it.” Gob explained, “We’re just really same, you know?”

“Yeah, I suppose if you were both trying to con the other at the same time, then you must have a lot in common.”

“Yeah, I’m lucky. I never thought I’d fall in love with Tony Wonder,”-- _ despite all the times I jerked off thinking about him,  _ Gob thought-- “But here I am.”

“Well, I’m glad you are. I’ve never seen Tony so happy. He’s lucky to have you.”  

“Really? He was so successful before me, you know…” Gob said, “When I first met him, I was a huge fan. I must’ve looked like a starstruck idiot.”

Adam laughed, “That was probably a big turn on for him. You probably know by now how much he likes attention.”

“Um, ah, yeah,” he laughed, thinking about things that were not necessarily the type of thing you bring up with your boyfriend’s brother. “He likes to give it, too. Attention. He...gives me...attention.”

“With what mom was just saying about your mother, it sounds like you need it.”

“Yeah, I guess,” he said, his mind still wandering. “Tony’s just really good to me.”

“Judging by your neck, I’d say so,” Adam joked, “Let me say, Rachel was none too happy when she saw that this morning.”

“Oh god, yeah, uh,” Gob touched his neck. “This is awkward to talk about with Tony’s brother.”

“It’s okay, we’re both adults. It’s not like I assumed you weren’t having sex with him. Tony is my brother, after all, I know he’s not the type to remain celibate.” 

Gob fiddled with his clothes. “Uh yeah, the first time we talked I saw him making out with uh...his brother’s widow, was that it?”

Adam groaned, “Ugh, yeah. That was… not great. We all still give him shit for it. Surprisingly, although perhaps not to you, Rachel was a lot more okay with that relationship… Sorry about her, by the way.” He added, guiltily.

“It’s okay. She can’t be worse than my family, you know?” Gob laughed, but his eyes didn’t hold any humor at all.

Adam gave Gob a sympathetic glance, “I’m sorry… That must’ve been rough.”  
Gob simply shrugged, “Whatever. It’s like, when you know you’re just a pawn from the beginning, it’s easier to win the game.”

“That’s kind of profound, actually,” Adam nodded. “Well, as long as you make my brother happy, I like you. But if you hurt him, I’ll kick your ass.”

“Trust me, I’m not gonna hurt him. If anything, he has a better chance of hurting me. I don’t know where else I’d go if I didn’t have him. He, however, could probably do much better than me.”

“I don’t know… I think you might just be perfect for him.”

“R-really?” Gob asked, not used to such kind words.

Adam smiled, “Yeah, I don’t think there’s anyone who could possibly understand him like you do. I hope I’ll be able to some day call you my brother as well.”

Gob blushed. “Oh. Thanks. I really hope that, too.”

“Oh?” Adam asked slyly, “Is there something on the horizon I should know about?” He already knew Tony’s intentions, but really wanted to find out Gob’s.

“Ah...well, I’ve thought about it, definitely. But we haven’t even been together a year yet, maybe it’s too fast? I don’t know. I don’t get this lifestyle.”

“It’s never too fast if you’re with the right person.” Adam told him. “If you really want to, I’d say go for it.”

“Okay!” Gob grinned. The idea of asking Tony to marry him gave Gob butterflies. The thought of spending the rest of his life with Tony made him even happier. He just needed to plan the perfect proposal.

“And hopefully I’ll see you at the wedding.”Adam elbowed Gob playfully in the side.

“Yeah, hopefully,” he grinned. “I’m actually great at weddings. One time, I was supposed to get married to this religious chick, and I did this  _ amazing _ illusion, but no one appreciated it.”  _ And then Tony fucked my fiancee,  _ he added in his mind.

“Why didn’t it work out with her? I mean, besides the obvious.”

“She, uhh, didn’t have a great sense of humor.”

“Hmm, that’s a shame. But if it led you to my brother, then I guess it was a blessing, huh.”

“Yeah, it was,” he smiled. “I wonder what I’d be doing if I didn’t have him now.”

“From what I know of you so far, I’d say you’d still be having fleeting, half-hearted affairs with women, am I right?”

“That’s...a bit of a callout, but you’re right.”

“I only say that because I know that’s where Tony would be.”

“Yeah...you know, I never expected him to be such a family man. But he obviously loves him mom and dad.” Gob said. 

“Yeah,” Adam agreed, “but that’s easy when they’re this great. It’s the kids that surprised me. Oh, by the way, if you two tie the knot, Mom will literally never stop berating you to give her more grandkids.”

“Good to know,” Gob chuckled, “But I dunno, I don’t know if I was meant to be dad.”

“After what I saw yesterday, I’d disagree.” Adam said, “No one is ever really born to be a dad, it’s something you learn to be along the way.”

“I guess that makes sense. I think Tony would be a great dad. He’s already got some gray hairs going for him,” Gob said teasingly, loud enough for Tony to hear and shoot him a look.

Tony stood up and walked over to them, “What are you guys talking about?”

“You, of course. Adam is telling me all the embarrassing things you used to do,” Gob joked, winking at his boyfriend.

Tony turned on his brother, suspicious. “Hey, don’t, okay?” he said. “I don’t want you driving this one away.

“I’m teasing you, babe,” Gob smiled. “I don’t know anything  _ really  _ embarrassing about you. Yet.”

“Good,” Tony was still suspicious, “let’s keep it that way.” and he turned to go back to the kids he was entertaining.

“God, isn’t he just the cutest?” Gob gushed. 

Adam laughed, “I wouldn’t think so, but I guess that’s love for you. Rose-coloured glasses and whatnot.” Then he added, “So, do you really want some embarrassing stories?”

“Of course! But not anything  _ too _ embarrassing. I don’t want Tony to hate me.”

“He wouldn’t hate you anyway, he’s just dramatic.” Adam said before delving into some hilariously embarrassing stories from Tony’s youth.

Eventually Rachel and Daniel wrangled the kids and got them to go to bed. Most of the adults were pretty tired, too, so they all went to their bedrooms. Gob was slipping into his pajamas when he asked Tony, “So you really had braces for  _ three and a half _ years?”

Tony froze. “Oh God, what else did he tell you?”

“Nothing too bad, don’t worry. They were really cute, if anything.” Gob reassured his boyfriend. 

He sighed. “Well, I guess your mom has shown me some embarrassing pictures of you, too. So we’re even.”

“Exactly!” Gob said, “What your brother told me, combined, was barely even half as embarrassing as those bath pictures.”

“Aww, but babe, you were so cute,” Tony smiled.

“Well, you were drunk, so…”

“Still, you were adorable,” Tony kissed Gob’s cheek.

“Try again.” Gob said, coyly, tapping his cheek. Tony leaned in to kiss Gob’s cheek again, but Gob turned his head at the last second, capturing his boyfriend’s lips with his own. Tony let out a surprised, “mm!” but eventually melted into Gob’s arms. When they pulled apart, Tony’s cheeks were red.

“You are the best kisser ever.”

Gob laughed, “Thanks, I’ve had lots of practice. I wasn’t paying attention to how you did, though. Maybe you should kiss me again so I can tell how good you are.”

“God, you’re a flirt,” he laughed, kissing Gob passionately, running his hands through his boyfriend’s hair. He pulled away. “So, what do you have to say?”

Gob hummed an approval, “I think it might be  _ you _ who’s the best kisser ever.”

“That’s a tough title to win,” Tony chuckled, running his hands down Gob’s chest. “I’m so glad I can kiss you whenever I want.” 

Gob appeared to be deep in thought for a minute before saying, “I’m glad I get to kiss you too. But, I think the only fair way to decide on a winner is to kiss a bunch more.”

“You’re so cheesy,” Tony replied, “But you’re so cute. Are you still gonna hold me tonight like you promised?”

“Yes,” Gob smirked, “but I had something else in mind first.”

“Oh? Tell me,” Tony began to kiss down Gob’s neck, finding all the spots that he knew were sensitive (he had found all these spots after extensive research).

Gob gasped with pleasure as Tony gently kissed across his clavicle. He held Tony’s face and brought it close enough that Gob could whisper in his ear, “I thought, to keep me quiet, I’d suck you off?”

Tony moaned quietly. “Fuck...yes, please, babe,” he whimpered slightly.

“I thought you might like that.” Gob chuckled, kissing his boyfriend on the lips again while his hand ran down Tony’s chest and stomach, stopping at the waistband of his pants. “Can I?” Gob murmured the question into Tony’s mouth.

“Yes, please,” he whispered back, one hand on Gob’s cheek, caressing the skin with his thumb. 

Gob undid Tony’s pants, letting them drop to the floor. His mouth moved across Tony’s jaw and down his neck. Gob’s hands moved back up to Tony’s chest; and when they trailed back down again, Gob went with them. With that, he was on his knees, looking up at Tony with the most sultry bedroom-eyes he could muster.

“Fuck, babe, you’re so hot. You have no idea how sexy you look right now,” Tony said, hands running through Gob’s hair, slow and gentle at first, then teasingly dragging his fingernails across his scalp.

Gob moaned quietly, but remembered what he was supposed to be doing and shook himself out of it. He hooked his index fingers on the waistband of Tony’s briefs and yanked them down with one tug.

“You’re so eager, what’s the rush?” Tony asked, though it was obvious he was hard and ready for Gob. Still, he wanted to savor the moment. “Take your time, baby.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Gob said, teasingly sitting back on his feet. “Let me know when you’re ready for me to start sucking your cock. I’ll wait.”

“That’s not what I...don’t be a tease, Gobie,” Tony pouted. “Please?”

Gob scoffed, muttering, “And you call  _ me _ eager. Jesus.” Gob kneeled upright again, inching his hand toward Tony’s dick with melodramatic slowness, drawing out every movement, before eventually grabbing ahold of it.

Tony threw his head back, biting his lip. He was incredibly sensitive already, which was slightly embarrassing, but also it felt too good to be ashamed. “Yeah...god, you’re so good to me,” he praised his boyfriend, knowing how much he liked it.

Gob was smiling as he started pumping his hand up and down Tony’s cock, still very slow. ‘Taking his time,’ as Tony would put it. He rested his hands on Gob’s shoulders, steadying himself. “That feels amazing, baby,” he whispered, his voice low and raspy. Gob kept going like that until Tony was fully hard, then he took his boyfriend in his mouth. Tony dug his fingernails into Gob’s shoulders, moaning softly under his breath, just barely audible. He was better at keeping quiet than Gob was. “You give such good head, babe,” he praised.

Gob moaned around Tony’s cock, the vibrations making Tony’s knees weak. “You like that?” Tony asked. “You’re so filthy, you love my cock in your mouth. You’re so good, Gobie,” he rambled.

Gob took Tony’s cock into his mouth as far as it could go, which was basically all of it -- Gob had lost his gag reflex in his twenties, then pulled back til only the head was left, dragging his tongue underneath it. “Want me to fuck your mouth, baby?” Tony asked, his voice soft. His hands roamed around Gob’s shoulders and up to his hair.

“Mm-hmm...” Gob moaned in approval, trying his best to answer Tony’s question. He swirled his tongue around the tip of his boyfriend’s cock in the meantime, just to get a reaction from him. Tony groaned and thrust his hips forward. Gob was so skilled when it came to blowjobs, sometimes Tony wondered how he got so good. Gob reached one hand behind Tony’s back, guiding his boyfriend’s hips forward again, indicating that it was alright for him to keep going like that. Gob was hoping Tony would take the bait, it would mean a lot less work for himself.

Tony gently thrusted his hips in a steady rhythm, not wanting to hurt his boyfriend. The whole time, he was whisper-rambling about how good Gob was and how good it felt. “You have such a good-little-wet-little-hot mouth,” he groaned, sounding a bit more like Gob than he’d like to admit. Also, Gob’s moans, muffled by Tony’s dick in his mouth, were a lot hotter than Tony would like to admit. 

“I wish we didn’t have to be so quiet,” Tony said breathily, “Then I could fuck you and hear you moan so loud and so filthy like the slut you are.”

“Mmmmm,” Gob moaned again, purposely raising his muted voice a little bit more this time. His hands found their way to Tony’s thighs and they travelled higher to cup Tony’s ass. 

“Ah, babe,” Tony began, having to lower his voice a little--he was getting loud enough to hear. The rhythm of his hips sped up just a little bit. “I’m getting close.”

Gob gave it another few moments before stopping Tony’s hips completely, pulling back enough that his mouth was free enough to speak, “Then cum for me, baby.” He put his mouth back around Tony, deepthroating him right away.

Tony slapped a hand over his own mouth, moaning Gob’s name as he reached his climax. Gob kept his mouth on him, letting him ride it out until he was satisfied. When Gob pulled away and looked up at Tony, his cheeks were red and lips were swollen, and his hair was messy. Needless to say, Tony found it incredibly hot. Gob made sure that Tony was making eye-contact with him before swallowing. Tony whimpered a bit as he watched that. All that time as a stripper meant Gob had mastered sexy eye contact. 

But Gob dropped the sexy facade and smiled up at Tony, a big bright smile. Gob was incredibly happy, and wasn’t ashamed of letting it show, despite the circumstances. Tony thought it was adorable, and figured it might’ve looked innocent had Gob not still been kneeling in front of Tony’s naked body. He took Gob’s hands and helped him up, kissing him on the lips. “I love you. Thank you, babe.”

“I love you too. And believe me, the pleasure was  _ all _ mine.” Gob winked, then kissed his boyfriend again.

“I feel bad,” Tony admitted, “I want to get you off, too. I’ll feel selfish otherwise.”

“I mean,” Gob shrugged, “If you want to give me a handjob or something, I certainly won’t complain; but you don’t need to do anything. I sucked you off because I wanted to, so it’s not like you owe me.” He kissed Tony another time, whispering into his mouth, “But if you  _ do _ give me a handjob, I’ll need you to make out with me the whole time to keep my voice down.”

“And how is that a problem?” Tony asked. “Lay down on the bed, baby,” he said, making himself comfortable.

“Yes sir, babe.” Gob chuckled, lying down as per his boyfriend’s instructions. Tony cuddled up to him, his hand trailing down his chest and to his pants. He palmed him through the fabric. 

“Already hard from sucking me off?” Tony asked, smirking.

Gob whimpered at the attention, “Oh  _ God _ yes, baby. It turned me on so much when you fucked my hot little mouth.”

“I love when you give me blowjobs,” Tony said, reaching his hand under the waistband of Gob’s pants and rubbing him through his boxers. He took his time, enjoying the way Gob squirmed a bit. “You’re so good at them, when you’re away on business trips sometimes I get myself off just thinking about your mouth on my cock.”

Gob bit his lip, trying his hardest to suppress a moan. “Tony, so help me God, I can’t be held responsible for what Rachel or Adam might hear through that thin wall if you keep that up.”

“Keep what up? I can’t imagine what you’re talking about,” he whispered, knowing he was torturing Gob. “You’re so needy…”

“God, just shut up.” Gob snapped, pulling Tony’s face towards his, crashing their lips together awkwardly. A quick adjustment made the connection more pleasurable for both of them, and Gob melted into the kiss. Tony’s hand eventually found its way underneath Gob’s boxers, and he stroked him, his touch as light as a feather. He was being a terrible tease and he knew it, but he was also enjoying it a lot.

Gob’s hips bucked up to meet Tony’s hand, as he moaned against Tony’s lips. Gob made the move to deepen the kiss, his tongue trailing against Tony’s bottom lip, silently asking for entry. 

Tony opened his mouth, humming in pleasure. His touches became a bit less teasing and more purposeful when he wrapped his fingers around Gob’s cock and pumped it in long, slow strokes.

Gob threw his head back, managing to keep his mouth connected to Tony’s, and he moaned at the much desired contact. His hands remained steadfastly on the sides of Tony’s face, as his tongue began exploring his boyfriend’s mouth. Tony sped up his movements, though Gob’s expert French kissing skills were making it hard to do both at once. Gob felt butterflies take figurative flight in his stomach, he was so awash with pleasurable sensations. He whimpered helplessly. “Does that feel good, Gobie?” Tony whispered against his lips, nuzzling their noses together. He loved turning Gob to putty in his hands.

“You’re so fucking good at this Tony. So hot.” Gob was just mincing words by the end and quickly connected their mouths again to stop the wave of overdue moans rising in his throat. His tongue found it’s way back into Tony’s mouth, touching Tony’s momentarily before darting back into his own mouth. Taking the bait, Tony pushed his own tongue into Gob’s mouth. Gob whimpered, and Tony rubbed his thumb over the head of his cock as he kissed him deeply. 

“God…” Tony whispered in between lip-locks, “I love you so much. Such a good kisser.”

Gob just moaned into Tony’s mouth again, face contorted. Next time their lips separated, Gob gasped out a broken, “So… close… ‘bout… to cum…” and kissed Tony again to quiet another moan. 

Tony bit down on Gob’s lower lip very gently, pulling away for one second to whisper, “cum, Gob”. He moved his hand faster, kissed him harder, until Gob was moaning in his mouth and cumming in his hand.

Gob came down from the orgasm, shaking and gasping. He stilled after a minute, still breathing heavy. “Holy shit.” he said out loud to the darkened room. Tony pulled his hand out of Gob’s pants, teasingly sucking on each of his fingers, swirling his tongue around them. 

“You tasted me, so I get to taste you,” Tony smirked, licking his fingers until they were clean. “And you taste amazing, babe.” He could see Gob’s chest heaving up and down.

“You’re so fucking sexy,” Gob said, “If I was younger, I would fuck you all night.”

“Don’t have the stamina, huh?” Tony teased.

“That, and you’re so good you wear me out.” Gob ran a hand through his hair, “Like, God, I know we don’t need to stay quiet at home, but we seriously need to do that more often. I can’t remember the last time something was as hot as that just was right then.”

“Yeah? I feel like I can’t get enough of kissing you sometimes,” Tony nuzzled into Gob’s neck, unashamedly wrapping himself around his boyfriend. “I think it’s because you’re so damn good at it.”

“Oh, you held up just fine yourself. No complaints here.” Gob told him. “Fuck, that was so good. I love you so much.”

“I love you too. Every time with you is so good. That’s just one thing I love about us,” he pressed a soft kiss to Gob’s jaw. “One out of a million things, of course.”

“Like, I don’t know if it’s a gay thing, or just an us thing, but every time is insanely good.” Gob said in slight disbelief.

“Maybe it’s both,” he yawned. “You’re the best, babe.”

“You’re the best too. I love you, Tony.” Gob smiled and kissed Tony’s forehead.

“Love you, too. Get some rest, alright? It’s been a long day.”

“Okay, babe. You as well.” Gob yawned. Tony gave him another quick kiss before falling asleep, head rested on Gob’s chest. Gob drifted off soon after.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DCC: hi, it's deedee. here's another chapter! it features wine-drunk gob. it was really fun to write! thank you for all the sweet comments, too. <3

Gob, once again, woke up before Tony. He wasn’t sure why, maybe it was the cold air. He skillfully detached himself from Tony’s arms without disturbing him and rolled out of bed, hobbling to the bathroom on his still-numb legs. Gob peeled himself out of his jizz-stained pajama pants and his sweat-soaked pajama top, stepping into the shower and cranking the water temperature. He reveled in the heat pouring over his tense muscles and moaned softly at the relief. Tony had really worn him out last night--though that wasn’t something to complain about. After a blissful ten minutes, he turned the water off and climbed out. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he stopped at the sink to brush his teeth and get the taste of Tony’s dick out of his mouth. As he walked back into their room, Tony stirred but stayed asleep. Gob just smiled to himself and got dressed.

He found his way downstairs and wandered into the kitchen to make himself a wake-up cup of coffee. He stopped in his tracks when he noticed that Rachel was already standing in the kitchen, sipping her own cup of coffee. “Oh, uh, I’m sorry.” Gob said, turning to leave.

“Sorry for what?” Rachel raised an eyebrow. “I didn’t even say anything.”

“I-I don’t know,” Gob stuttered, “I didn’t know you were in here… I’m sorry.” He repeated.

“Did you sleep well?” Rachel asked awkwardly.

“I -- Yes, I did… thank you,” Gob said, suspicious of Rachel’s apparent civility. He hoped to God she didn’t hear anything last night. “Did you?”

“Not really. The beds in this house aren’t very comfortable,” she sipped her coffee.

“Oh…” He trailed off, looking for something else to say, “I spent a lot of time sleeping on boats, so I guess I’m not very picky about comfort.”

“Sleeping on boats? Does your family have a boat business too?” she asked.

Gob laughed uncomfortably, “No, uh, I never really had anywhere to live, so I’d sneak onto the family yacht and squat there.”

“But your family is rich? I don’t understand how you couldn’t find a house. You have the money, I presume?” Rachel didn’t look angry, rather just confused.

“My personal paycheck wasn’t really enough to cover a house. Especially after our assets were frozen.” He admitted, then realized the implication of what was said.

“And...they’re still frozen? I assume you live with Tony now. And you were essentially homeless until you got together with him?”

“No, the assets were unfrozen a few years ago, but yeah, I was still basically homeless. My family doesn’t really care if I live or die, it’s this cute little thing they do.”

“Why? What’s wrong with them?” Rachel asked. As stuck up as she appeared, she came from a fairly “normal” family (at least compared to Gob’s), and the words he had just said alarmed even her.

“Oh, uh, I’m just a useless disappointment whose use was worn out the second I was born.” He said it casually, as if it was nothing. A lifetime of conditioning does that to a person.

Rachel was about to reply when her brother-in-law appeared in the kitchen. Tony gave her a skeptical look, hoping she wasn’t making snide comments to his boyfriend. He wrapped his arms around Gob’s waist, his head only really coming up to Gob’s back. This was cuter when Gob was the one behind him, usually. “Hey baby,” he said, “Whatcha talking about with Rachel?”

Gob shied away from his boyfriend’s touch, feeling a little vulnerable in front of Rachel. “Not much… Life, I guess?”

Tony frowned, but didn’t push Gob to be all lovey-dovey in front of the vaguely homophobic Rachel. “Well, did you sleep well? I did.”

“As I told your… boyfriend… not really.” She said, hesitating on the word ‘boyfriend.’

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that,” Tony said politely, “I must have been pretty tired last night, I slept like a log.”

Gob blushed and hoped Rachel didn’t notice. She glanced between them and just said “Mmhmm…”

Adam walked in the kitchen, saving the three of them from the incredibly awkward conversation. “Oh, morning everyone. Is the coffee ready?”

“Yes, sweetie,” Rachel said, for once without the fake sweetness in her tone. She sounded genuine this time.

Gob took the opportunity to escape from the conversation and sat on the couch in the living room with his cup of coffee. He watched the snow falling outside, barely noticing when Tony sat next to him.

“Penny for your thoughts, Gobie?” Tony said, placing his hand on Gob’s knee and rubbing it with his thumb.

“Well, I was thinking about my family. I somehow ended up telling Rachel a little bit about them, and she looked...really confused,” he shrugged, “I guess I should’ve expected that. But I keep thinking about how I’ve had such an amazing time and soon I’m gonna have to go home and see them again.”

Tony frowned sympathetically, “You know… You’re not obligated to see them. We could get away from them, find new jobs somewhere else. You shouldn’t be forced to see people who upset you.”

Gob hummed, “It’s a nice thought, but I don’t really want to cut them out. That was always Michael’s dream, not mine. As hard as they make it, I _do_ love them, I just wish they could feel the same. You know?”

“Yeah, it makes sense. It just hurts sometimes, no, all the time, when I see how they treat you. Sometimes I get a stomach ache when I hear what they say to you,” Tony admitted, realizing he sounded like a lovesick fool, “And I want you to be around people that appreciate you like they should.”

Gob smiled, then laughed, resting his head on Tony’s shoulder, “Aww, That’s really sweet, baby.”

“I mean it,” he said, “Sorry for getting all sappy on you.”

“Don’t be,” Gob kissed him, quickly and softly on the lips, “I like it when you get sappy.”

“I’m so lucky I have you,” Tony smiled, wrapping an arm around Gob and rubbing his back. “If I didn’t already think that, I do after last night,” he whispered the last part in Gob’s ear, smirking.

Gob had to bite his lip to stop himself from smiling too much. He blushed hotly, “Believe me, _I’m_ the lucky one.”

“And you don’t even have any embarrassing hickies this time,” Tony joked.

“You mean I don’t have any _new_ ones. That one you gave me the other day is still sticking around.” Gob rolled his eyes.

“Oh, don’t whine, you love it, and you know you do,” Tony teased him.

Gob sighed, “Yeah I do. I’m honestly just surprised Rachel hasn’t brought it up yet.”

“Well, I’m sure she feels pretty awkward about it,” Tony said, “I’m just glad it’s starting to fade before the kids started asking questions.”

“It was weird, She was actually being kind of civil this morning,” Gob said, “I was just waiting for it to turn into a trap.”

“She didn’t really like me at first. I mean, she still doesn’t, but she’s not horrible to me. I think she notices how happy you make the kids...and that has to mean something to her,” Tony replied, “If I was her, I’d be glad that my kids were having such a good time.”

“You never know with parents,” Gob shrugged. “Michael was never happy whenever George Michael chose to hang out with me. Something about my lifestyle being depressing and toxic.”

“I mean, I didn’t know you back then, but I know you weren’t making...the best choices,” Tony chose his words carefully.

“The kid just wanted to learn some magic tricks, though. Michael said that only delusional people become magicians.”

“Well, I don’t agree with that,” he replied. “But I don’t agree with what most of Michael says.”

“Yeah,” Gob laughed, “Michael’s stupid.”

“I mean, I feel like I shouldn’t badmouth my future brother-in-law, but yeah,” Tony said, then realized the implications of calling Michael that. They had discussed getting married before, but to talk about it so casually felt like a whole other level.

Gob felt the butterflies in his stomach again, just from the thinking about it. He smiled wide, turning his face away so Tony wouldn’t see him blush. But before he could stop himself, he was mounting Tony’s lap kissing him passionately. Tony gasped, but got lost in the moment himself and kissed back, hands running up and down Gob’s back. “Babe…” he breathed in between kisses, “What’s this for?”

“I just love you a lot and really wanted to touch you.” Gob breathed out, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against Tony’s. Tony smiled and nuzzled his nose against Gob’s.

“You’re so cute,” he smiled. “I love you too.”

Rachel and Adam chose that inopportune moment to walk into the living room. Rachel gasped at the way they were sitting. It didn’t exactly look innocent, and Gob was nuzzling Tony’s neck, making him laugh and hum in pleasure. “Excuse me?” she said.

“Shit,” Tony whispered. Gob turned his head to look at what Tony was reacting to. Seeing them, Gob climbed off Tony as quickly as he had climbed on. “Sorry, uh,” Tony began, trying to somehow make an excuse for this, but there wasn’t one.

“It’s...fine,” Adam sighed.

“That wasn’t as inappropriate as it looked,” Gob tried to reason.

Rachel didn’t look convinced, “Wasn’t it?”

“I got caught up in the moment,” Gob admitted. “We were just kissing, we wouldn’t have been doing anything super bad.”

“Well, you don’t see me and my husband doing that right where everyone can see,” Rachel said.

Tony got defensive, “We weren’t doing it where everyone could see. We thought we were alone while you two were in the kitchen being homophobic or something.”

“No one said anything homophobic,” Rachel said, eyes narrowed.

Tony glared back, “Knowing you, I just assumed that’s what you were saying.”

“I’m not here to be insulted,” Rachel spat.

“Neither are we, but that’s basically all you’ve done since you got here.” Tony spat back. “It’s like you decided to just not even try to be respectful.”

“I’ve done my best, alright? I’m trying,” she said. Adam placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Let’s not fight,” he said, “The kids will be up soon…”

“If I’m being honest,” Tony said, “I really think we should talk this out while we’re still alone.”

“Well, what is there to say?” Rachel asked.

“Maybe try why you’ve had such a bias against us from the beginning?” Tony prompted.

“I’m old fashioned,” Rachel said, “And I wanted my children’s uncle to be a good influence on them.”

“What about true love is a bad influence?” Gob asked, drawing everyone’s attention to where he’d been silently sitting on the couch for a few minutes. “Y’know, aside from the gay thing.”

“Like I said, I’m old fashioned! I don’t dislike gay people, I just think that the _natural_ way is a man and a woman…”

“So… you’d rather your kids be straight than happy?” Gob frowned, his brow creased with concern.

“No, I just have certain beliefs that don’t line up with yours,” Rachel said, crossing her arms.

“Yeah,” Gob scoffed, “my beliefs are that people should be happy regardless of who they’re in love with. I tried the whole straight thing, I tried the whole wife thing and I was miserable. I didn’t choose to love Tony, and I certainly tried not to, but love doesn’t care if you’d rather be straight.”

“That’s all nice and beautiful, but homosexuals are less than four percent of the population, and they shouldn’t force the majority to change just to fit their feelings which aren’t natural. It’s not about hate, it’s about science.”

“We’re just asking to be treated like people!” Tony cut in. “Humans have been gay since the dawn of time, what could be more natural than that.” He sighed, “You don’t have to understand us, or to change your views or whatever, Rachel. We just want to have a holiday where we’re not treated like some bizarre freaks of nature.”

“I’m not treating you that way. Just because I’m not talking about how much I support you doesn’t mean that I’m some kind of homophobe.”

“Everything you’ve said in this conversation has been homophobic. But whatever, if nothing else, could you just cut it out with the glaring? We’ll be nice to you if you’re nice to us. That’s how society works.”

Rachel sighed. “I’m sorry. I just...well, I was just worried you two would be all up in my face about your gay-ness.”

“It’s fine,” Gob said, “I get your concern. We’re all victims of our upbringings, I guess. I’m sorry if we’ve been showing off too much PDA. Even after months together, we’re still in what I think straight people call a ‘honeymoon phase’ and sometimes it’s hard to calm down. We’ll try to be more conscious of it from now on.”

Tony held Gob’s hand. “Babe, that was really considerate of you.”

“I think Rachel is making it sound worse than it is,” Adam said. “I haven’t been alarmed by the PDA, but it just kinda reminds me how touchy mom and dad were when me and Tony were growing up, and I got used to that,” he shrugged.

Tony laughed, “That’s because mom and dad were really in love.”

“They still are,” Adam said. “They just embarrass us in different ways now.”

“Must be nice,” Gob said, the words tumbling out in a slightly-pained tone.

Tony rubbed his back. “My parents are your parents now, babe. And you’ll get to see them be all gross and in love all the time.” Adam laughed, and even Rachel smiled a bit.

“I can’t wait for them to meet my family in person… I really hope Naomi goes off on them.” Gob joked, although he did think that’d be pretty amazing to watch.

“My mom loves you so much, she’d not be opposed to hurting anyone who hurts you,” Tony said, and his brother nodded in agreement.

“It’s true,” Adam added, “You should have seen how mad she was after that phone call you got yesterday.”

“I feel bad for making her so angry...I’m just really used to being talked to like that, so her reaction was kind of a shock.”

“Well, what you were telling me earlier _was_ pretty shocking.” Rachel told him.

“Is it though?” Gob asked. “It’s all I’ve ever known.”

“Yeah,” She replied, “Your own parents consistently calling you a useless disappointment is extremely shocking.”

“I guess it is what it is,” Gob shrugged.

“They really call you that?” Adam asked, stunned himself.

“Usually not outright, they’re much more creative. Like, my mom usually calls me her fourth least favorite.” Gob said, almost as if this was all humorous.

“Holy shit, what the hell’s wrong with her?” Adam’s eyebrows shot up.

“About forty years of alcoholism and privilege,” Gob said.

“Damn.” Adam didn’t feel the need to go further into that, Gob’s answer was pretty succinct. It was just as well, because it was then that Naomi and Daniel found their way into the living room.

“Hey, kids,” Daniel said. “How long have you been up for?”

Tony answered, “Just under an hour, probably.”

“Well, all that’s left are your kids,” Naomi said to Rachel and Adam. “I have some really nice wine I’ve been saving for Hanukkah, do you think we should have some tonight when the kids have gone to bed?”

Tony nodded emphatically; Rachel and Daniel also voiced their agreement. Gob was unsure. As experienced as his family was with alcohol, wine was the one drink that just took him down. He hadn’t had much experience with his wine-drunk self, but he knew it wasn’t good if he wanted to retain any shred of dignity. “You don’t have to drink if you don’t want to, babe,” Tony said. “It’s really sweet wine, so you can barely have two glasses anyway.”

“No, I can handle my alcohol, Tony. Jesus.” Gob said, perhaps too overly-defensive.

“Oh, okay,” he said, “You just looked, I dunno, worried, I guess?”

“I wasn’t worried. I’d just love some of that… that wine drink. Yeah.”

Tony laughed. “Well, I’m sure you’ll get to have some tonight.”

Gob faked a smile. “Great. I can’t wait.”

The kids came rushing out, asking for some breakfast. Naomi made some pancakes, much to their delight. It was another relatively peaceful day, and even Rachel was agreeable. It seemed as though their talk that morning really did help a lot.

* * *

 

Eventually the evening festivities were past, and the kids were sleepily being ushered off to bed by their grandfather. Naomi turned on some music and poured some wine for the adults, sitting next to her husband. “It’s so lovely to have my children and grandchildren here.”

“It’s good to be here, mom.” Tony smiled at her. Gob started taking tentative sips of his glass of wine. It was alarmingly good. “It’s good, isn’t it?” Tony asked him.

“Mmhmm, super good,” Gob smiled and took a larger sip, downing it in a matter of minutes.

“It’s really sweet, though, I’m surprised you can drink it so fast,” Tony said, though knowing Gob’s relationship with alcohol, he shouldn’t have been surprised.

Gob was filling up a second glass, already noticeably more giggly than normal. He started making quick work of the second glass, “It’s really good.” He stated again.

Tony sighed a little, but he couldn’t keep the smile off his face. Gob was rowdy when he was drunk, but ultimately harmless. Mostly he was just loud and uninhibited, but as he finished of his second glass, his body was feeling lighter and his tongue was becoming looser. Plus, his hand had found a resting place high up on Tony’s thigh, which felt like a win.

Gob turned to Rachel and Adam, who had also become more cuddly with the wine. He leaned in and, in a poor attempt at whispering said, “Guys, guys, did-” he hiccuped, “did you guys hear me an’ Tony fucking last night?"

“Wh-what?” Adam raised an eyebrow. Tony turned bright red with embarrassment.

“Y’know… You guys were being weird this morning, an’ I thought it was b’cause you overheard us fucking last night” Gob explained, gesticulating very dramatically with his hands.

“I didn’t hear anything…” Rachel said, clearly uncomfortable.

“Y’sure? Because they-” he pointed to Naomi and Daniel “-could hear us days ago from aaaaaall the way down the hall.” Tony kept trying to reach over and cover Gob’s mouth, but Gob kept laughing and swatting Tony’s hand away. “But that’s just ‘cause I was real loud that time, ‘cause that’s what Tony likes,” he laughed.

Tony hid his face in his hands, unable to speak out of sheer mortification. Everyone was stunned silent by Gob’s display. “Babe, _please_ ,” Tony managed to say, but Gob either didn’t hear or didn’t care because he was relentless.

“Tony is so good in bed, you guys have noooo idea,” Gob was halfway through a third--or was it fourth?--glass of wine. “He such a tease though, it’s terrible.” His hand had moved, perhaps of it’s of accord, up to Tony’s crotch, just resting on it under the table. “He’s also got such a dirty mouth,” Gob continued. “You should _hear_ him! Naomi, you would be _shocked_. It’s hot for me, but probably not his mom.”

“Babe!” Tony raised his voice, “None of this is hot for anyone.”

Gob giggled. “Sorry, baby, I’m fancy-whipped.”

Everyone else at the table glance at each other, silently mouthing the word ‘what?’ in unison. “Am I embarrassing you?” Gob asked his boyfriend, smiling.

“Uh, yeah, a little. I thought you could handle your alcohol.”

Gob pouted, “I can! It’s just wiiiiiine.” It was true. Gob was exceptionally gifted at holding all other kinds of alcohol. He could do five tequila shots and still be stable as a table, but wine was his one kryptonite.

“Just wine, huh?” Naomi chuckled.

“And it’s really good wine,” Gob cuddled up to Tony, head on his shoulder. “It makes me feel really warm and nice.” In a few seconds, Gob was snoring blissfully.

“I’m so, so sorry about him,” Tony apologized to his family, “I’ve never been more embarrassed.”

“He won’t remember a thing in the morning,” Naomi said. “But it’s funny, you wouldn’t think him to be such a lightweight.”

“I’m surprised myself,” Tony admitted, “I’ve seen him chug a bottle of vodka in one go before and he behaved like he would almost any other day.”

“Look at how peaceful he’s sleeping...it’s precious,” Naomi giggled a little.

“Yeah, it is pretty precious. Big change from normal, huh?” Tony smiled, trying to sneak a glance of his boyfriend out of his peripherals. Gob made a sleepy noise and snuggled closer to him, holding Tony like a child would a stuffed animal. “I feel like I should put him to bed, but I wouldn’t even know where to start.”

“I think if you wake him up, he’ll follow you to bed,” Daniel said. Tony took his father’s advice and gently shook him, quietly saying his name.

Gob stirred, opening his eyes a little bit. “Wha?” He mumbled out.

“Time for bed, sweetheart,” Tony said softly.

Gob whined, “But I’m not tired!” His voice was slurred slightly.

“I know, but it’s getting late,” it wasn’t even that late, but Tony would use any excuse to get him to bed, “And I’m cold, let’s go get comfortable in bed, okay?”

Gob laughed. “Mr. Wonder, you’re trying to seduce me, aren’t you?” he quoted in a sing-songy voice.

“No, I’m trying to go to bed. But you’re very cute, honey.” He stood, trying to pull Gob up with him. Gob ragdolled for a second, before letting Tony pull him up and help him to the bedroom. Tony held both of Gob’s shoulders as he led him to the bed, making sure he was laying down. Since Gob was too drunk to move on his own, Tony got out his boyfriend’s clothes and started helping him undress.

“I’m not a baby,” Gob whined. “I can put on my own clothes.”

“Really? Because you can barely speak like a regular person.” Tony commented. Gob pouted and started violently kicking his legs in an attempt to get his own pants off the rest of the way. “Here, I’ll help,” Tony said, slipping Gob’s pants off with ease and replacing them with pajama pants.

“My legs feel like jello,” Gob said, hiding his face in the pillow.

“Yeah?” Tony laughed, “That’s what happens when you drink an absurd amount of wine. You knew you weren’t able to handle it.”

“Mmm, whatever,” Gob scoffed. “Can you cuddle me, please?”

Tony smiled, “Definitely. Just give me a minute to get ready for bed… if you’re still awake by then.”

“I’ll wait for you. I’d wait for you forever,” he said, smiling dopily like the drunk, lovesick idiot he was.

When Tony came back into the bedroom, Gob appeared to be sleeping. It was really cute, so Tony smiled, climbing into bed and settling into the little big-spoon position, head resting on Gob’s back. As he cuddled close to Gob, he heard his boyfriend mumble out, “I told you I’d wait.”

Tony laughed. “You stuck to your word, babe. Thank you for waiting.”

Gob hummed, “Love you, Tony.” In another moment, Gob was snoring again.

Tony laughed, pressing a very gentle kiss to Gob’s shoulder. He knew Gob would be very hungover in the morning, but drunk Gob was too cute not to savor. “I love you too, Gobie,” he whispered to no one in particular. Snuggling up close to Gob, Tony fell asleep as well.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QA: Rebecca here, I gotta be honest, we probably went overboard with the smut in this one, but i hope you enjoy *smirk*

They slept in later than usual the next day. Tony woke up before Gob, deciding to lay around in bed for a little bit while he waited for his boyfriend. He heard Gob waking up before he saw it, as Gob let out a long, pained groan.

“Morning, Gob,” Tony said, trying not to laugh. “How’d you sleep?”

Gob responded by groaning again.

“That bad, huh?” Tony couldn’t help but chuckle. “Do you have a headache?”

“I can’t even open my eyes,” he hid his face in the pillow, letting out another muffled groan.

“I want to say something about karma, but I feel like that wouldn’t be a very supportive boyfriend thing to say.” Tony stroked Gob’s hair lightly.

“That feels good…” he sighed, ignoring everything Tony had said otherwise. “You’re nice to me…”

Tony pressed a gentle kiss the the back of Gob’s neck, smiling into it, “I’m glad you think so.”

“I love you,” he said, his hangover leaving him almost as dazed and sappy as he was last night. “Was I really embarrassing last night?”

Tony decided not to sugar-coat it, “You were so fucking embarrassing.”

“Oh noooo…” Gob sighed. “I don’t remember what I said, honestly.”

“Trust me,” Tony said, “you’ll be happier if you don’t know.”

“Well, as long as all I did was talk, and I didn’t _do_ anything embarrassing. Like I didn’t take my clothes off, right?” he asked.

Tony laughed uncomfortably, “Yeah, uh, to a certain extent I think taking your clothes off would have been less embarrassing. For me, at least.”

“Oh no…” Gob squinted at his boyfriend. “I’m sorry, babe. I hope your parents don’t hate me.”

“I’m sure they won’t, but I guess we’ll see when we get out there, huh?” Tony rubbed Gob’s cheek with his thumb.

Gob closed his eyes again. “It still hurts to open my eyes, give me like five minutes and I’ll be ready to get up,” he promised, yawning.

“Do you want me to bring you some coffee? And maybe an aspirin?”

“Yes please, babe,” he smiled warmly. “Thank you so much.”

“It’s nothing,” Tony kissed Gob lightly on the forehead, getting up to bring his boyfriend his requested items.

Gob dozed in bed for a few minutes, willing his head to stop throbbing while he waited for Tony.

“Nobody else is up yet, thank God,” Tony said as he entered again, a cup of coffee in one hand, a glass of water in the other. He handed Gob both, as well as a pill for his headache.

“Thank you,” Gob sat up slowly, taking the pill and chugging down some coffee. “God, that’s really good coffee.”

“Thank you, I like to consider myself skilled in that field.” Tony laughed. They sat in silence a few minutes as Gob sipped his coffee.

“So what happened last night?” Gob finally asked.

“Um….you drank a lot of wine,” he began. “And I assume you liked it, because you kept drinking it.”

“Oh no,” Gob groaned, “Nothing good happens when I drink wine. What did I do this time?”

“Asked Rachel and Adam if they heard us...you know,” he replied, wincing a little bit.

Gob gasped, “I didn’t.”

“You did.”

He facepalmed, “I can’t believe I did that! They’re definitely gonna hate me now. Hopefully your parents weren’t also there.”

“They were, babe,” Tony hated to admit all this, but it was the truth.

“Oh no! I can’t believe I would ruin everything like that. God! I’m so stupid.”

“Well, you fell asleep in my arms pretty quick,” Tony said, “And my mom thought that was pretty cute.”

“That’s so embarrassing. Please tell me that’s all I said.” Gob half-pleaded.

“Um….you talked about me being good in bed? So thanks for that, I guess,” he chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

Gob was already at maximum embarrassment, so he just laughed, “At least I didn’t say anything about you being bad in bed.”

“Because I’m not bad in bed...I hope,” Tony raised an eyebrow.

“No! Not at all! You’re amazing in bed!” Gob frantically reassured his boyfriend. He finished off his coffee and sat up. “I’m going to go have a shower, do you want to join me?”

“Yes please,” he smiled, helping Gob out of bed. When they got to the bathroom, Gob started stripping down, being intentionally teasing.

Tony laughed, though he had to admit it was hot. “You were too hungover to walk just five minutes ago and now you’re being all seductive?”

Gob shrugged, “I was hoping it would make you want to blow me in the shower, but I guess I was wrong.”

“Who said I didn’t want to do that? I heard orgasms can make headaches hurt less…” Tony stood on his toes and kissed Gob’s lips softly.

“Can they? We’ll definitely need to test out that theory.” Gob smiled wide, kissing Tony again. Tony melted into his arms.

“You still taste like sweet wine, babe,” he teased, laughing a little.

Gob chuckled, “Does it taste good?”

“You always taste good,” Tony smiled, placing his hands on Gob’s chest.

Gob blushed, but composed himself and reached around to playfully grab his boyfriend’s ass. “Why don’t you get naked and I’ll meet you in there?” He kissed Tony one last time before letting go and climbing into the shower.

Tony stripped down and stepped into the shower, enjoying the feeling of the hot water splashing down on him for a moment before turning to Gob. “Hey there,” he said, like they hadn’t just seen each other mere minutes ago.

“Hey yourself,” Gob smiled coyly, scrubbing the rest of the shampoo out of his hair, his arms flexing slightly. Tony couldn’t stop himself from staring. “Whatcha looking at?” he asked Tony, as if he didn’t know.

Tony forced his eyes away from Gob’s arms and looked him in the eyes, “I’m just checking out your amazing body.”

“If my legs weren’t so wobbly, I’d pick you up and fuck you against the wall,” Gob whispered in his ear.

Tony’s jaw dropped, “Oh my god, baby. Are you sure you can’t manage?”

“Maybe I can,” Gob pondered, suddenly sweeping Tony off his feet and wrapping his legs around Gob’s waist. He gently pushed him against the wall of the shower, the water still raining down on them. Gob steadied himself, hands pressed against the shower wall while he kissed Tony passionately. Tony squeaked out a moan, throwing his arms around Gob’s neck. Gob worked his lips down to Tony’s neck. Tony’s head fell back against the wall, moaning loudly. “You like that, don’t you?” Gob asked. “You like when I take control?”

“God yes, Gobie,” Tony gasped, “it’s so hot when you dominate me!”

Gob let Tony cling to him while his hands wandered along Tony’s body. He traced patterns along his chest, kissing the soft skin of Tony’s neck. “You look so hot like this. You make me so fucking hard.”

Tony whimpered helplessly. It made him feel so small when Gob held him like that, but it was too hot to complain about. “Gobie, God, I love you. You’re turning me on so much.”

“Tell me what you want me to do,” Gob said, fingernails lightly scratching at the sensitive skin of Tony’s chest.

“I want you to fuck me, Gob,” Tony whispered, voice shaky.

“You okay, babe?” Gob took notice in the change in Tony’s voice and left soothing kisses along his jaw. “I’ll go slow...I want to savor it.”

“I’m already losing my mind here, baby. I just want you inside of me.”

“I love when you talk like that. It’s so filthy,” Gob said, his voice low and gravelly. He nuzzled into Tony’s neck, hands trailing downward to slip one finger inside of him slowly. They were both pretty soaked, so despite the lack of lube, it wasn’t uncomfortable.

Tony gasped, then moaned, “God that feels so good; and your voice is so fucking sexy.” His grip tightened around Gob’s neck, nails digging in slightly.

Gob moaned into Tony’s ear. “You’re so sexy. I love seeing you like this,” he slid another finger inside, moving them slowly, not wanting to rush at all. It felt too good to rush.

“Gob!” Tony cried out, the name melting into another moan. “We haven’t done this in so long, I forgot how good it felt.”

Gob curled his fingers inside Tony, enjoying the noises it produced from him. “I missed it. I love how your hair looks when it’s wet and all in your face like that. So hot.”

“Don’t say that, Gob. My hair is the opposite of hot right now,” Tony complained. “You, on the other hand, are so fucking hot.”

Gob scissored his fingers, trying to get Tony’s mind off his hair. Tony let out a cry of pleasure, gasping for air. Gob drew out the fingering despite the fact Tony probably didn’t need it. “You want me inside of you, don’t you?” Gob asked teasingly. “You’re so impatient.”

“Please, Gobie, I need you inside me,” Tony begged. “If you don’t hurry up, I don’t know how long I’ll last once your cock’s in my ass.”

“What a slut,” Gob said, “You love my cock so much, you’re such a slut for me,” he moaned in his ear.

“God, yeah,” Tony exhaled. He was perfectly aware of how embarrassingly slutty he was being in that moment, so he apologized, “I’m sorry, I just haven’t bottomed in so long.”

“Mmm, it makes it more special,” Gob said, slowly removing his fingers from Tony. “Are you ready, babe?”

Tony nodded frantically, “I’m so ready, babe, fuck me!”

“So eager,” he chuckled, slowly lining himself up and pushing himself into Tony. He went slow, carefully watching Tony’s face to make sure that he wasn’t hurting him. Tony’s face contorted with pleasure, gasping slowly. He could feel his stomach flutter, it felt so good having Gob inside of him again. “You like that, don’t you?” Gob whisper-moaned into his ear. “You’re so hot, fuck, babe…”

“Mm-hmm!” Tony was biting his lip, trying to keep quiet.

“You’re getting so loud,” Gob chuckled. Usually the roles were reversed. “I love it,” he moved Tony’s body up and down a little, slowly moving inside of him.

“Aah!” Tony gasped, bringing their lips together and kissing Gob languidly and passionately. When their mouths separated, Tony rested their foreheads together. “Gob, babe, that feels amazing. How is your dick this good?”

Gob reached down between them and grabbed ahold of Tony’s cock, pumping it slowly. “Mmm, I love you so much,” he moaned, nipping at Tony’s ear.

Tony did the same to Gob’s ear, whispering “I love you too… I think I’m getting closer, Gobie.”

“So soon?” he teased, though he had been drawing this out for quite awhile. “You want me to go faster, baby?”

“God, yes, Gob. Go faster. Make me cum.”

Gob picked up the pace, sucking on Tony’s neck while his hand jerked him off quickly. “I love when you use that dirty fucking mouth of yours. Your words are so fucking hot,” he groaned into the skin of Tony’s neck. His wet hair clung to his forehead, droplets of water running down his face, clinging to his eyelashes, rolling down his chest. His hands stayed firmly planted against the wall, biceps flexed.

Tony was far beyond being able to form proper sentences, his mouth releasing a string of moans and expletives. He clung to Gob for his life, his own body trembling. “Cum, baby,” Gob whispered. “I know you want to.” Those words alone were enough to send Tony over the edge. Gob’s name was the only thing on Tony’s lips as he rode out his orgasm, the name being repeated over and over until it sounded like music to Gob’s ears. Gob moaned loudly as his orgasm washed over him as well, cumming inside his boyfriend. He held onto the wall until he was able to breathe regularly again.

“Fuck, babe,” Gob gasped.

“Holy shit. That was insane.” Tony said between breaths.

“I have to let you down, Tony, my legs are getting weak,” he set Tony down, letting his feet plant on the floor. Gob sighed blissfully, smiling at his boyfriend.

Tony, legs weak as well, immediately tipped over, but caught himself on the wall before he could fall. “Jeez, Gob, you really took a lot out of me,” he joked.

“Oh, look who’s talking,” Gob said breathily. “Holding you up took a lot out of me, too... but you were so fucking hot.”

Tony kissed Gob, “ _You_ were so fucking hot. But let’s finish washing up before we waste anymore water.”

“Okay,” Gob said, quickly rinsing all the bodily fluids off himself. Tony did the same to his own body. Turning the water off as fast as possible.

They stepped out, toweling off. “How’s your head feeling, Gobie?” Tony asked.

“Much better,” Gob smirked, “Thank you for your help with that.”

“I do my best,” Tony smiled back. “You made me feel amazing.”

“I can’t even describe how good you made _me_ feel,” Gob said, trying to one-up Tony’s praise.

“I don’t even smoke but I feel like I need a cigarette after that sex. It just gets better every time, baby,” he placed a soft kiss on Gob’s cheek.

“If it keeps getting better, imagine how good it’ll be in fifteen years.” Gob mused, not even realizing the implication of him looking so far into their future together.

“Ah, imagine me in fifteen years. I’ll be all gray and wrinkly,” Tony said, his vain side coming out.

“You’ll still be super bangable though, babe.” Gob assured, standing behind Tony at the vanity and fixing his own hair.

Tony chuckled. “Thanks,” he stood in comfortable silence for a moment before asking, “Hey, do you think they heard us?”

“Probably.” Gob shrugged, “But after what I apparently said last night, I find myself unable to care.”

“We must look like horny teenagers who can’t keep it in their pants,” Tony snorted.

“But… We can’t keep it in our pants,” Gob said, “I thought that was extremely obvious.”

“Yeah,” he laughed, “You’re just so good in bed, I can’t help but want you.”

“And you’re so good in shower,” Gob joked.

Tony couldn’t help but smile at that joke, as cheesy as it was. “Well, maybe we should shower more often.”

“Yeah, we definitely should.” Gob dropped his voice to a low whisper, “Because you’re just so fucking dirty.”

“You love how dirty I am,” Tony retorted.

“Yeah, I do. It’s so hot when you call me names and talk so filthily.”

“That’s what you get for being a little slut,” he whispered, bringing Gob down to kiss him on the lips. “I could totally go for round two, but we need to get out there.”

Gob whined, but reluctantly agreed. Slipping on his clothes, and waiting for Tony to finish getting ready as well. Tony got dressed and made sure his hair looked alright, then stepped out of the bathroom and walked to the living room. It was just Naomi and Daniel sitting on the couch.

“How’re you feeling this morning, Gob?” Naomi asked, stifling a giggle.

“Me? I’m good,” he said, wondering what Naomi found so funny. “How about you?”

“Oh we slept fine,” Daniel answered, chuckling, “Even though we didn’t have a wine coma to aid us.”

“Oh. Yeah. Um, sorry about that,” Gob said. “Apparently I was...vulgar last night.”

“It’s alright, dear, we all say ridiculous things when we’re drunk. We won’t hold that against you.” Naomi smiled reassuringly.

“I really embarrassed your son, I’m sorry,” Gob looked down at the floor sheepishly.

“I’m sure Anthony can handle a little embarrassment,” Daniel said.

“Still, I feel bad. Thank you for not being upset,” he smiled, his gratefulness genuine.

“Mostly it was pretty hilarious for the rest of us,” Daniel explained, smiling, “You’ve got quite the potty mouth on you.”

“Ah, yeah. I really do, when I’m drunk. I promise I’m usually more respectable,” he said, though he wasn’t sure if that was true.

“You’ve been so polite the rest of your time here, we knew it was just the alcohol talking,” Naomi put a hand on Gob’s knee, “It was my fault for letting you have so much.”

“Don’t blame yourself. It was just so good I couldn’t stop myself,” Gob laughed.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it. Judging by Anthony’s reaction, though, it seemed like you had a very strange reaction to it.”

“Apparently normally you can handle your alcohol,” Daniel said.

Gob winced. “Uh, yeah. Vodka, tequila...it doesn’t do anything to me. But wine makes me crazy, apparently.”

“Hmm, that is strange. For most people, it’s the exact opposite effect.” Naomi commented, thoughtfully. “But I’ve embarrassed you enough, dear.” she looked at her son, who was letting them talk it out with no input. “Anthony did a very nice job taking care of you last night. I thought he was going to carry you to bed at first.”

Gob laughed, “He’s _way_ too tiny for that.”

“Hey!” Tony exclaimed.

“Nothing wrong with being short, babe,” Gob grinned. “I actually think it’s pretty hot.”

Tony was shocked, elbowing his boyfriend with a tense whisper, “Gob!”

“What?” he smiled impishly. “I’m not allowed to call my boyfriend hot?”

“I think that’s perfectly within appropriate grounds, Gob,” Naomi offered.

“Thank you, Naomi!”

Tony scoffed and blushed, though he secretly adored how close Gob and his mother were becoming. Naomi stood up. “Now, I better get started on breakfast, hmm? I’m sure you’re both hungry.”

Gob smiled, “Starving!”

Naomi giggled and left for the kitchen, leaving Gob and Tony alone with Tony’s father.

“You two are very lucky to have each other,” Daniel smiled. “Seeing you so happy like this, it reminds me of when me and Naomi first got together.”

“I feel really lucky to have Tony,” Gob admitted, looking his boyfriend lovingly in the eye. “And I think he’s really lucky to have parents that are so in love.”

“I know it’s not the norm in marriages, but I think it should be,” Daniel said.

“I think so to!” Gob agreed. “I think everyone should marry who makes them happy. Even if that meant I never would’ve been born.”

“Well, I don’t like the idea of you never being born,” Tony said.

“Thank you, Tony, that’s sweet of you.” Gob said smiling, “I don’t like the idea either if it means I never got to meet you.”

“You two are going to give me a cavity if you keep being so sweet,” Daniel joked.

“Sorry, Daniel,” Gob apologized, “I can’t help it.”

“It’s okay,” he chuckled. “I’m sure Naomi and I made everyone feel the same.”

Gob looked down, a faint smile on his lips, “I just love love so much. And being in love is better than I could’ve imagined”

“You’re so sappy, babe,” Tony smiled, but still draped an arm around Gob’s shoulder. Soon Naomi was calling them all to breakfast, and they sat at the dining table. Adam and Rachel joined soon after, the kids coming down just a few minutes after that. Rachel looked skeptically at Gob, but said nothing of it. Gob decided to make small talk with the kids to distract himself from Rachel’s looks.

“So, Isaac, Rebekah, what’s your favorite class in school?” he asked.

Rebekah beamed, “I like history!”

“My favorite is recess!” Isaac said.

Adam had to laugh at that. “Recess is fun, but it’s not a class, bud. What do you like to learn?”

“Uhh… I like gym class, I guess?”

“I’m so excited,” Rebekah began, talking a mile a minute. “Next year we get to choose a language to learn, and I’m going to learn French!”

“That’s exciting!” Gob replied, genuinely interested in what the young girl had to say, “The language of love, huh? You gonna use it on your crush?”

She laughed. “I don’t have one! I just wanna learn French because it’s pretty.”

“I know French,” Isaac bragged. “Um….omelette.”

“That’s not French, dummy.” Rebekah stuck out her tongue at her brother.

“I’m pretty sure omelette is a French word,” Tony chimed in.

“But not _real_ French!” She complained.

“Don’t fight, children,” Rachel said.

“Yeah, _Rebekah_.” Isaac added, snidely.

“Whatever. I’m going to speak _francois_ and be a sophisticated lady,” Rebekah said, not knowing that the word for “French” _in_ French was actually “ _francais_ ”.

After that, breakfast conversation was civil and polite, and as Naomi cleared the dishes away with Daniel’s help, Isaac asked, “Can we watch a movie this afternoon?”

“Sure,” Rachel said. “What movie do you wanna watch?”

“Hmmm… I don’t know. Can you help me pick one out, Uncle Gob?”

“Sure,” Gob smiled. Isaac showed him where the cabinet with the movies was, and he looked at the selection. “What kind of movies do you like?” he asked.

“Action movies definitely! And funny movies,” Isaac told him. Tony usually picked movie musicals during his and Gob’s date nights, and Gob had taken a liking to them as well, so he hadn’t seen an action movie in ages.

“Well, do your grandparents have any of those kind of movies?” he asked.

“I don’t know,” the boy answered, frowning slightly. Gob took it upon himself to search through the movies, stopping when he came upon one he hadn’t expected to see.

“Hey, what’s this doing here?” He said, picking out a VHS copy of _Boyfights._ He had thought-- or rather, hoped-- that all of those had been destroyed. Tony walked over to him and looked at the film in his boyfriend’s hands.

“Oh, that? That’s just a dumb fakey home video franchise we used to watch when we were younger. What about it?” Tony asked, confused as to why Gob picked it out.

“Uh, I just...I haven’t seen a copy of _Boyfights_ in ages.” Gob said awkwardly.

“You used to watch those too?” Naomi asked, “It was simply awful what the father did to those kids, but it certainly made for good entertainment.”  
“I wonder what those boys are up to now? They must be around our age, Tony.” Adam said.

“Well, I hope they’re nicer to each other,” Naomi said. Gob tried not to laugh.

“I want to watch that one!” Isaac decided.

“Well, it’s a good thing we still have our VHS hooked up,” Daniel chuckled.

Rachel looked worried. “Aren’t those tapes kind of violent?”

“Eh,” Adam reasoned, “It’s more of a playful violence. It’s all pretty dumb and harmless.”

“Alright, alright, if you insist,” Rachel sighed and let them put the tape in. Gob felt nervous, not sure if he wanted the family to know that was _him_ on the tapes.

But as the tape began, and the familiar voice of George Sr. began egging on his oldest sons, Tony squinted at the screen as though trying to remember something he was sure he knew. When teenage-Gob teased his brother with a snidely, sing-songy “ _Michael_ ” that he still used to that day, Tony’s head turned towards his boyfriend, shooting him a questioning glance.

“Wow, I have a brother named Michael too!” Gob laughed, but it sounded very forced. “How weird!”

“Gob…” Tony said, trying to prompt answers from him. Then the screen cut to a Baby Buster interlude, and Tony didn’t need the answers anymore. Gob seemed deathly embarrassed. This was a period of his life that he would rather forget.

The closer for everyone else was when the George Sr. behind the camera called out “ _Gob! Stay in frame!_ ” Then everyone knew.

“Wait! His name is Gob too?” Isaac asked.

“I guess!” Gob said, jumping on the opportunity to cover it up.

But Naomi was persistent. “Is that really you?” she asked Gob.

“Uh...yeah, unfortunately.” As fun as this visit had been, his list of embarrassing things that had happened was growing.

“I’m so sorry, sweetheart.” Naomi sounded sympathetic. “Your father shouldn’t have put you through that.”

“Well, he made a quick buck, so I guess he doesn’t feel too bad about it. I haven’t watched these in forever, it’s kind of weird to look back on it,” Gob admitted.

“It’s weird…” Tony chimed in, “after all these years, yours and Michael’s relationship hasn’t changed much. Except now it’s just him bullying you.”

“Yeah...it is what it is, I guess,” Gob sighed, sagging into the couch.

“Gobie, baby, I’m sorry it upset you.” Tony rubbed Gob’s knee. He felt bad seeing Gob so sad.

“You don’t have to be concerned,” Gob said, “It’s in the past, it’s fine.” He didn’t want to ruin Isaac’s fun--he was ignoring the adult’s conversation and watching the tape with rapt interest.

When the tape finished, Isaac turned to look at Gob. “It’s so cool that you won the fight, Uncle Gob!”

He laughed nervously. “Thanks kid. But don’t beat up on other kids. It’s not really as fun as it looks.”

“I won’t. Beating people up isn’t cool anymore anyway.”

“I never knew beating up people _was_ cool,” Tony chimed in. “I must be old.”

Isaac stuck his tongue out, “Duh! That’s obvious!”

“I can’t keep up with what you kids like,” Tony joked, teasingly patting his nephew on the head.

“Well, It’s a good thing I know all about that!” The ten year-old boy boasted. “You can ask me anything!”

“I’ll take you up on that offer eventually,” Tony said, leaning back towards his boyfriend, resting his head on Gob’s arm. “You were a cute kid, babe.”

Gob chuckled, “Half of the girls in my grade thought so too. But thank you, Tony, I’m sure you were as well.”

“He was absolutely adorable,” Naomi said. “Even if he was a little short...never really hit that growth spurt.”

Tony rolled his eyes, but Gob started laughing, “I’ll have to insist that you show me some pictures.”

“Oh, Anthony, don’t look so sour,” Naomi said, then walked off to find a photo album. Tony groaned.

“Be prepared to lose all attraction to me, babe. You asked for it.” Tony whispered to Gob, still pouting.

“That’s impossible,” Gob said, smiling at Naomi when she sat back down on the couch next to the couple. She opened the book, the first picture being a newborn Tony.

“He was a really tiny baby, I was worried about him, but he ended up perfectly healthy,” Naomi smiled. Gob couldn’t help but grin--Tony was a very cute baby.

“Aww, honey,” Gob cooed, “You were so small and sweet! Look at you!”

“Stooop,” Tony groaned. For once, he didn’t like having all the attention on him.

“As you can see, he never grew out of being short,” Naomi teased.

“Mom,” Tony sighed.

“I _can_ see!” Gob laughed, “I didn’t know children came that short.”

“I’m not _that_ short!” Tony grumbled

“You’re the perfect height,” Gob said, trying to console his boyfriend a bit. “I wouldn’t change anything.”

“Thanks, I just wish I could kiss you without struggling sometimes.”

“I can always bend down, you know,” Gob kissed Tony’s cheek, humming happily.

“Don’t get all sappy in front of my mom, babe,” Tony chuckled.

Gob took Tony’s hand, “I can get sappy if I want, Tony, I _am_ your boyfriend.”

Tony blushed, but settled into Gob’s touch and let his mother rave about how cute he was as a child as she showed them the baby pictures. This went on for a while, Naomi would point to a picture and Gob would respond with an ‘awww’.

“See? Everyone thinks you’re adorable, Anthony,” Naomi teased her son. “Oh, here’s his first day of first grade!”

“Aw, baby, you’re so little!” Gob couldn’t believe how adorable his boyfriend was, although he really shouldn’t be surprised - Tony was still adorable.

Tony hid his face in Gob’s shoulder like a child. “Yeah, yeah, whatever,” he groaned.

Gob rubbed Tony’s knee, “Why are you embarrassed, Babe? You’re so cute!”

“Who likes it when their mother shows the love of their life embarrassing baby pictures?” Tony said. “You whined when Lucille did the same.”

“Well, at least your mom isn’t showing me your bath pictures,” Gob started saying, when Naomi turned the page, “Oh, there they are!”

“He loved bubble baths,” Naomi laughed. “But I assume he’s grown out of that,” she gave her son a little bit of slack.

“Well…” Gob started laughing at the rather sexy memory springing into his head.

“Babe,” Tony hissed under his breath, the thought of that particular night making his cheeks flush. He leaned in close to Gob’s ear. “We need to do that again soon,” he said very quickly, as if it were all one word.

“What?” Gob whispered back, “I’d love to do that whenever you want.” His hand slid further up Tony’s leg. Tony squirmed a little in his seat, hoping desperately his mother didn’t notice the change in mood. After they had gone through the photo album, Naomi excused herself to the kitchen to make dinner for that night.

“Gobie, what are you doing?” Tony asked as Gob’s hand lingered on his leg.

Gob took his hand away teasingly. “Nothing,” he said, placing both hands in his own lap, looking very well-behaved despite the fact that he definitely wasn’t.

“Gobie,” Tony whined, “You’re driving me crazy, Babe.”

“And how should I fix that?” Gob asked, thanking God that the kids had gone off to play somewhere else and their parents were helping Naomi in the kitchen.

“I don’t know, do anything, baby!” Tony didn’t like how desperate he sounded.

“Did I really get you so worked up in such a short amount of time?” Gob asked, suddenly very proud of himself.

“God, yeah. You’re just such a tease.” Tony reached over to put his hand on Gob’s thigh, rubbing it slowly.

“You’re just all hot and bothered because you thought about that time you fucked my tight little ass in the bath,” Gob whispered, his lips just centimeters from Tony’s mouth.

Tony closed the gap and kissed Gob, “Yeah, so? It was super hot. I can’t help it. I just want to fuck your tight little ass again.”

“It’s only the middle of the day, babe, can you really not wait til tonight?” Gob would gladly accept the offer of afternoon sex, but he liked teasing Tony.

Tony’s breathing was heavy, “I don’t need to fuck you right now, I just need you to touch me.”

Gob stood up and pulled his boyfriend into the bedroom they were sharing. “I didn’t wanna get caught,” he breathed.

Tony pulled Gob into a passionate kiss, running his hands down Gob’s chest until they reached around to his ass. “God, you’re so hot, baby.”

Gob’s hands cupped Tony’s face, tongue tracing the outline of his lips. He loved getting Tony all worked up. It always gave him a bit of an ego boost. “What do you want me to do, Tony?”

“Anything. You choose,” Tony caressed Gob’s cheeks with his thumbs. “I just want you.”

“Do you want me to jerk you off?” Gob asked, running his finger coyly along the waist of Tony’s pants. “Then you can fuck me tonight?”

“You’re so good to me,” Tony gasped. “Yes, babe, do whatever you want to me.”

Gob kissed along Tony’s jaw, “I want you to beg for it, baby.”

Tony’s hips jerked forward, bumping against Gob’s. “I want your hand on my cock. I want to hear you moan in my ear, god, Gob, I just want you everywhere.”

“You want it so badly, it’s so hot.” Gob chuckled, undoing the button on his boyfriend’s jeans. “Lie down on the bed, Tony.”

Tony laid down, pulling Gob with him. “I need you. My cock needs you,” he whined.

Gob pushed Tony’s shirt up and he kissed down Tony’s stomach until he reached his pants. He took the zipper between his teeth and pulled it down slowly. The action was a bit cliche and porn-y, but it still turned Tony on. He let out a blissful sigh. “You like that, Tony?” Gob chuckled. He pulled the pants down over Tony’s hips and threw them across the room when they were all the way off.

“I like _you_ ,” Tony smiled, weaving his hands into Gob’s hair. “You’re so good. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, baby.” Gob breathed as he palmed Tony through his briefs. “Should I just keep these on?”

“Whatever you prefer. I’m probably going to end up jizzing on some article of clothing,” Tony said, trying to speed up the process.

Gob cupped the bulge, “I see you’re already eager for me.”

“How can I not be? You’ve been teasing me,” he groaned even at the slightest touch.

“What do you want me to do? Beg me for it.” Gob kissed Tony on the lips and moaned into his mouth.

Tony whined, pulling away from the kiss. “Babe, I’ve already told you...I need you, so bad. Don’t blue-ball me.”

Gob’s voice dropped an octave, “I want you to tell me again.”

Tony shivered. “Fuck. I want your hand on my cock. I want you to fucking jerk me off until I see stars. Your hand feels so amazing. Give it to me, please,” he was whining, and he knew he sounded absolutely pathetic, but he couldn’t help himself.

“Alright, since you begged so nicely.” Gob reached into Tony’s underwear and grabbed his cock, stroking it a few times before pausing, his thumb resting on its head. Tony bit his lip.

“Please, don’t stop.”

“I’m savoring it, Tony.” Gob said, before rubbing circles on the head of Tony’s cock with his thumb. Tony bucked his hips up, biting his lip to avoid groaning in frustration.

“I need more, babe, please.”

Gob answered his boyfriend’s plea by stroking Tony’s cock at a tortuously slow pace, grip just tight enough to drive Tony crazy. “You like that, don’t you?” Gob asked, his voice low and raspy. And because he was a good boyfriend, Gob quickened the pace. Tony always asked for that anyway.

“God, yeah, I really like that,” Tony started moving his hips in time with Gob’s strokes. “You’re so good, babe,” he said, knowing how much Gob loved to be praised.

“ _You’re_ so good, baby.” Gob groaned into Tony’s shoulder. His hips pressed down into Tony’s thigh, wanting some friction himself. The pace of his hand switched between slow and even strokes and quicker ones.

Tony grinded his hips against Gob’s, feeling the other man’s hard cock pressing against his pants. “You like that?” Tony asked, pulling Gob in for a quick kiss on the lips. Gob pulled Tony back, deepening the kiss.

“I like it so much,” Gob moaned into Tony’s mouth, continuing to grind against Tony’s leg while his hand jerked Tony off. Tony’s hand grabbed Gob’s ass, pushing him further down onto his thigh. “Ah, fuck,” Gob whimpered. “Just like that, baby.” Gob knew he was supposed to be getting Tony off right now, but it felt too good. He tried to shift his hand position, to get a reaction from Tony, quickening the pace while trying some new hand positions.

Tony groaned, the noise low and gravelly. “Keep that up, please,” he rolled his hips against Gob’s. “Your hand is fucking amazing.”

Gob’s hand maintained its quick pace, twisting slightly as it stroked up and down Tony’s cock. It was weird, but it had the desired effect on Tony. Gob moaned in Tony’s ear to complete the sensation for his boyfriend, Gob knew how hot his moans made Tony. “Baby, baby,” Tony groaned, “You’re gonna make me cum if you keep doing that.” his hips kept up the steady rhythm, hoping Gob could get some pleasure out of this as well. From the looks of it, he was.

“If it’s gonna make you cum… then I’m doing my job…” Gob managed to get out between moans. He kept up what he was doing, trailing his lips down to Tony’s neck, where he started sucking on the flesh there.

Tony felt his orgasm approaching him, and though he attempted it, he had seemingly lost the ability to talk. He pulled lightly on Gob’s hair, making soft keening noises, managing to gasp out, “Gonna cum” quickly.

“Then what are you waiting for?” Gob asked in his low, gravelly voice. “Cum.”

Tony arched his back, eyes clenched shut as he writhed around underneath Gob. His orgasm was long and intense, and when he finally came down from it, he felt like he was floating. “Fuck, babe.”

Gob laughed, “Was that good for you?” He pressed a kiss to Tony’s jaw, right below his ear, before rolling off of him and wiping the jizz off his hand and onto a tissue.

“It was amazing,” Tony said, his chest still heaving up and down. “What about for you?”

“Yeah, I guess it was alright.” Gob teased, brushing his hand against Tony’s. Tony took his hand and kissed it.

“Babe, you know you haven’t cum yet,” he said matter-of-factly. “And you’re still hard…” Tony always appreciated how giving Gob could be, but he always wanted to return the favor, when he had time to do so. And they definitely had time to do so.

“It’s okay, I can just go jerk myself off in the bathroom. You can rest.” Gob assured his boyfriend, beginning to sit up. Tony stopped him.

“Or...” Tony began, “You could let me watch you touch yourself.”

Gob’s breath caught in his throat. “Oh God, i-if that’s what you want?” he asked, though it was very clear it was what Tony wanted.

Tony stroked Gob’s cheek gently, “It’s definitely what I want, Gob.” He moved to the  foot of the bed so he’d have a better view of Gob, who was leaning back into the pillows.

Gob placed his own hand over the crotch of his pants, biting his lip. They had never done this before. “You turn me on so much,” Gob rasped.

Tony raised an eyebrow, “I know, Gob. Why don’t you take your pants off?” He suggested, testing the waters to see if that was okay territory to delve in to.

Gob fumbled out of his pants. “Tell me what to do, baby,” he said, spreading his legs.

“I want you to take your briefs off and start touching your cock.” Tony wasn’t really used to this kind of thing in real life, it was the kind of thing they usually did over the phone, but he decided it was something they would need to do more often.

Gob nodded, sliding out of his underwear and palming his sensitive cock. He shuddered. “Ah,” he gasped.

“Good job,” Tony praised. “Now start stroking it, as slowly as you can.”

Gob nodded, teasing himself. He didn’t take his eyes off Tony’s, checking for approval. “Like this?”

“Exactly like that, baby. You’re doing so good.” Tony smirked, “Now say my name while you touch yourself.”

“Tony,” he whined, “Fuck, that look you’re giving me is so sexy, Tony…” he repeated his name a few times, his tongue darting out between his lips and lingering there.

Tony turned up his smouldering look a few notches, placing his hand lightly on Gob’s ankle, unable to resist touching his boyfriend even a little bit. “Keep going, Gob, and don’t let my name leave your filthy mouth. Let me know how badly you want me to fuck you tonight.”

“I want you to bend me over the bed and fuck me until my legs are weak,” Gob said, his voice not much more than a breathy moan. “I crave your dick, Tony, I need it.”

“Oh, you’re so fucking filthy, Gob. You’re such a little slut, aren’t you?”

Gob sped up the motion of his hand a little further, deviating from the pace Tony had instructed him to go. “Yeah, Tony, I’m a slut for you. I wanna be your little whore.”

“I didn’t tell you to speed up. Are you always this disobedient?” Tony teasingly scolded Gob as he noticed the change in the pace of his boyfriend’s hand.

Gob forced himself to slow down, his lips turning into a pout. “I need it faster, please, _please_ Tony,” he begged.

Tony pretended to think for an agonizingly long minute before saying, “Fine, since you asked nicely you can go faster, baby. Are you eager to cum, moaning my name?”

He nodded, speeding up his hand once more. “You always make me cum so hard.”

“You’re so good, Gob, but I’m not ready to let you cum yet,” Tony smiled mischievously. He wasn’t sure where all this was coming from, but watching Gob touch himself was an addictive sight.

Gob’s hips shifted, thrusting into his hand. “You make my cock ache,” he said bluntly.

Tony licked his lips, wishing he could kiss Gob, but he had to stay strong. “Do that… hand thing that you did to me.”

Gob nodded, twisting his wrist on each upstroke. “Oh fuck, that feels amazing,” he moaned.

“Yeah it does, baby. That’s how good you made me feel. I want you to feel the same.” Tony’s voice was softer this time, unable to keep the demanding facade going when he looked at Gob squirm, his face scrunched up as each moan formed in his throat.

“I wish it was your hand,” Gob said. “Babe, can I _please_ go a little faster?”

“Yes, Gobie, go as fast as you’d like,” Tony told him. It wasn’t really about teasing Gob anymore, Tony just wanted him to feel good.

Gob sped up, one hand on his dick, the other grasping the bedsheets. His moans became constant. “I’m so close,” he gasped.

Tony couldn’t help but tease him a little, “Not until I say you can. You’re going to have to beg for it.”

“Please. Let me cum for you. It’s just for you, Tony, I’m all yours. I’m your slut,” he rambled.

“As long as you only moan _my_ name… you can cum for me, Gob.”

Gob inhaled sharply, repeating Tony’s name in a gravelly moan as he came, arching his back up. He had to close his eyes--his orgasm was clouding his vision. When he finally came down from his high, he let out a shaky sigh and looked back at Tony with half-lidded eyes. “Come here,” he pleaded.

Tony obeyed this time, crawling towards Gob and pressing a kiss to his lips as he settled into his boyfriend’s arms. “You did so good, Gob,” Tony praised for no reason other than it being the truth.

“You made me feel amazing,” he said. “I love you so much.”

“I love _you_ so much,” Tony smiled. “... Plus you looked super hot.”

“We should do that more often,” Gob proposed, squeezing his boyfriend’s ass teasingly. “Also, I really hope it isn’t like...sacreligious to fuck on Hanukkah. I don’t want to get you in trouble.”

Tony laughed. “Well technically, since we’re not married, it’s sacreligious to fuck at all. So I don’t think doing it on Hanukkah is gonna make a difference.”

“I thought the whole no-fucking-til-marriage thing was only for Christians? But most Christian chicks I fucked didn’t follow _that_ rule.” Gob said.

“I guess it is more of a Christian thing, the more reformed sects of Judaism are pretty cool about it now. But it is still kind of socially frowned-upon in refined circles.”

“Well, I don’t care. It felt too good to care,” Gob admitted, kissing his boyfriend’s lips again.

“I couldn’t agree more.” Tony hesitated a moment. “As much as I would love to lie here with you forever, I think we should probably get dressed and head out, before my mom comes in here to tell us dinner’s ready.”

“Okay,” Gob sighed. “I should get dressed, too. I’ll wear something nice.”

“How nice?” Tony asked. “I just want to be the on same level of niceness as you. Like are you gonna wear a suit or...”

“Oh, no, just like a nice shirt and some slacks,” he said, rubbing Tony’s back. He didn’t want to pull away just yet.

“Okay, I can definitely manage to match that… We can still cuddle, babe, but we should definitely put some clothes on first.”

“Yeah. I’ve got jizz on my legs anyway,” Gob grabbed a tissue and cleaned himself up as best as he could.

Tony laughed, “It might be beneficial for both of us if we used soap and water to cover our tracks. Thank God this bedroom has an ensuite.”

Gob yawned--orgasms always made him sleepy. “Mm, okay,” he said. “Might as well.” They made their way into the bathroom, each taking turns cleaning themselves up before they went back into the bedroom to get dressed.

Gob stared in the mirror in the bedroom, trying to fix his tousled hair. “Damn, you really messed up my hair, babe.” he chuckled.

“I’m sorry, Gobie,” Tony said from where he was lounging on the bed, “I couldn’t help but run my hands through it. At least you don’t have a ton of product in it like I do.”

“It’s hot when you run your fingers through my hair, I’ll let it slide,” Gob winked, turning away from the mirror and sitting down on the bed.

Tony patted the mattress next to him, “C’mere, I wanna hold you some more.”

Gob smiled and sat next to Tony, taking him into his arms. “Mm, you’re so nice to hold,” he sighed happily.

“So are you, baby,” Tony murmured. They laid there in comfortable silence for a few minutes before a knock sounded on the door. “Come in!” He called.

Naomi opened the door slowly, hand covering her eyes, “Are you two decent in here? Is it safe to open my eyes?”

Tony laughed. “Oh god, of course it is, mother,” he said. “We’re fully clothed, just cuddling.”

“Okay, good! Just checking, sweetheart.” She opened her eyes and looked at the pair cuddled up in their nice clothes, “Aw, you two are adorable, and so handsome!”

“Mom, is there a reason you came in here?”

“I was gonna say dinner’s just about ready,” she said. “Come to the dining room whenever you like. I wouldn’t wanna interrupt whatever you two have going on.” she laughed softly.

“It’s fine, Naomi, we were just about to get up anyway.” Gob replied, pulling away from Tony, ignoring his boyfriend’s whines.

Naomi walked off to the dining room. Tony, groaning, sat up on the bed and eventually stood up. “Oh, don’t be such a baby,” Gob said.

“I’m not being a baby,” Tony complained, “your arms are just really nice and warm.”

Gob couldn’t help but smile warmly. He leaned down, kissing Tony one more time. “We’ll cuddle more tonight. I promise.”

“Oh? Just cuddling? What was all that you were spewing half an hour ago then?” Tony teased, elbowing Gob playfully.

“We’ll do whatever you want tonight, babe,” Gob smirked.

“Really?” Tony asked, winking, “Because my imagination is getting pretty adventurous right now.”

“Don’t forget anything that you’re imagining. I’ll do whatever you want tonight,” Gob let Tony walk out of the bedroom door before him, slapping his ass.

Tony spun around, putting his hands on either side of the doorframe, blocking Gob’s way, “You’d better believe I’m gonna hold you to that, babe.”

“I’m looking forward to it,” he smirked. Tony pressed one last quick kiss to Gob’s lips then stood aside, letting Gob pass through the door. He took Gob’s hand in his and the couple walked together to the dining room. There was another delicious dinner that night from Naomi, and the kids received a few more trinkets for their Hanukkah presents. The snow came steadily down outside the window.

“I think there might be enough snow for an even bigger snowman tomorrow, or an even more epic snowball fight tomorrow.” Gob observed, not really talking to anyone in particular.

“If it keeps snowing like this, it’ll be taller than the kids!” Daniel said, watching the children in question play with a dreidel.

“Woah, snow can get that big?” Gob marvelled. This snow thing was still new to him, and he was still getting used to it.

“Not usually. But I guess this year is a heavy snow year for us,” Naomi smiled. “What’s it like in California in the winter? Still warm?”

“Still _boiling_ ,” Tony complained, his voice kind of whiny, “it feels like I’m going to melt most of the time.”

“It’s not that hot in the winter. It’s usually cloudy, anyway.” Gob retorted.

“Anthony’s just used to cold weather,” Naomi chuckled.

“Yeah, I can tell,” Gob said, “It’s like a freezer here.”

“I hope you’ve been staying warm, dear. If you need some more blankets or need me to turn the heat up, please let me know,” Naomi said. “I wouldn’t want you to catch a cold.”

“I think I’m staying warm enough,” Gob shot a sly smile at Tony, “sometimes I think I’m a little too hot.”

Naomi and Daniel raised an eyebrow at that, the joke completely flying over their head. “Well, I don’t want that either. Let me know if there’s anything I can do.” Naomi replied.

“He will!” Tony said frantically, trying to prevent Gob from any further innuendo. Gob chuckled. He wondered how Tony’s parents could be so oblivious--especially after their loud fuck-session just a few hours earlier. Perhaps they had managed to tune it out by now. As much as Gob loved spending time with Tony’s family, in his mind he was counting down until everyone went to bed and Tony did whatever he wanted to Gob’s body.

Thankfully for Gob, the kids were getting tired, and they were carted off to bed by their parents, who also went to bed. Naomi yawned, telling her husband she was going to make some hot chocolate and watch TV in bed. He decided to join her, telling Tony and Gob to sleep well. Gob was practically bouncing in his seat at this point. He pulled Tony along to the bedroom and pinned him against the wall, kissing him deeply. “I’ve been waiting hours for this, just wondering what it is you might have planned for me,” Gob breathed into Tony’s mouth.

Tony smirked, “Get on the bed and I’ll show you, Gob”

Gob nodded and got on the bed as instructed. He was surprised they had gone this many times in one day, but he certainly wasn’t complaining. Even after months together, they hadn’t gotten tired of each other in bed. Tony started undoing his own shirt buttons, and Gob took that as a cue to do the same. “You’ve got me all worked up and in suspense, babe. Tell me what you want.”

“It’s a surprise, Gobie, we should take off our clothes first.” Tony said bluntly, undoing his pants and dropping them to the floor, his underwear following. Gob followed suit, looking at Tony with ‘fuck-me’ eyes.

“Come over here, baby. Please?” Tony listened, crawling on the bed, the two of them kneeling in front of one another. Tony placed his hand on Gob’s thigh, sliding it gradually up his leg until the hand was resting on Gob’s waist. Gob shivered at the unexpected and pleasant sensation. He kissed Tony’s lip gently. “You’ve got me all hot and bothered, I’m buzzing,” he said.

Tony left a gentle trail of kisses on Gob’s lip, along his jaw, down his neck, across his chest. “I’m gonna ask you to get on your hands and knees, Gob, is that okay?” His voice was gentle and he placed a hand on Gob’s bare shoulder. He wanted Gob to be happy and comfortable with all of this.

“Of course,” Gob said, doing as he was asked. This position always made him feel a little vulnerable, but it always felt amazing. And he knew Tony would take good care of him, always checking in on him and making sure everything was alright.

Gob got into the position, just as Tony asked him to, and Tony positioned himself behind Gob. He ran a finger slowly down Gob’s spine, stopping at the small of his back. It was there, where his finger stopped, that Tony pressed a first soft kiss, his hands dropping to rest on Gob’s hips. Gob melted, humming softly at the feeling of Tony’s lips and the tickle of his goatee on the sensitive spot of his lower back. It sent a warm, tingly feeling all throughout his body. “Are you alright with this?” Tony asked, double checking to make sure Gob hadn’t suddenly changed his mind.

“If what you’re about to do is what I think you’re about to do, then yes, _please_ ,” Gob said. “You’re making me feel amazing already.”

“Okay,” Tony nodded to himself, “it might actually be more helpful if you drop to your forearms, if you’re fine with that.”

“God, you’re naughty,” Gob chuckled, going a step further and laying his face on the bed, his head positioned to the side so he could look up at Tony.

“Oh, that’s actually great, thank you,” Tony said before slipping back into the mood. He moved his hands from Gob’s hips to cup his ass cheeks, parting them slowly. His thumb reached out and stopped on Gob’s hole, Tony hesitated. “I know you know what I’m going to do, and you’ve already given your express consent, but I feel the urge to check in again. Are you doing alright, Gob?”

“Yes, baby,” he nodded as best as he could. “I want you to make me feel good.”

With that approval, Tony kissed the top of Gob’s ass, before taking his thumb away and kissing Gob where the thumb had been resting. As he pulled away, he hesitated, trying to clock Gob’s reaction.

“Please don’t stop,” Gob groaned, “Eat me out, please,” he begged.

Tony chuckled slightly, the air from his nose drawing a moan from Gob. “Really?” Tony mumbled, more to himself than Gob. But before Gob could retort, Tony’s mouth was back on Gob, tongue darting out to lick up the length of Gob’s ass. Gob pushed his hips into Tony’s face in a silent request for his tongue to do more.

Tony found Gob’s response really hot, but he wanted to tease him a little more. His tongue circled Gob’s entrance, as if he were about to push it in, but never actually doing so. He could see Gob’s toes curling and uncurling, as he began to squirm under the attention, already a moaning mess. Luckily most of the noise was muffled by the bedsheet. “You like that, don’t you?” Tony asked, a hand coming up to squeeze one of Gob’s asscheeks.

Gob moans out a stuttered “Mm-hmm.” But then Tony’s tongue was circling his asshole again and he was no longer capable of cognizant thought. He moaned again. “G-give me more, please,” he stuttered. This felt like pure, delicious torture to him, and he was getting impatient.

Tony figured that he’d tortured Gob with that long enough, so he froze his tongue’s movements and instead pressed it flat against Gob’s entrance, the pressure driving more moans from Gob while still not being exactly what he wanted. The way Tony’s goatee was tickling him was driving him crazy. “Babe,” he whined like the bottom he was.

Tony stopped all his movements. “What?” he asked, faking innocence.

“You know what I want,” Gob looked up at Tony. “Give it to me.” Tony shrugged and in an instant was pushing his tongue into Gob, who gasped loudly at the feeling. “Ah-hh!” he cried out, his hips rolling back again into Tony’s face. Tony, meanwhile, was probing his tongue in and out of Gob’s asshole at varying speeds, making sure to keep his ears alert for any sounds of distress.

“Tony, oh my God, that feels so fucking good,” Gob said. He wondered why they hadn’t done this before. He moved back and forth a bit, trying to fuck himself on Tony’s tongue. Tony moaned himself before pulling back from Gob’s ass, sitting back for a moment, despite Gob’s whines.

“I’m sorry,” Tony said between gasps of air, “it’s really hard to breath like that.”

“Oh, babe, I’m sorry,” Gob said, his voice suddenly soft. “You don’t have to keep going if you don’t want,” he reassured him.

“No, no. I’m fine, everything’s good. I’m enjoying myself, I just need to take a breather for a minute. Then I can get back to tongue-fucking you.”

“I love you for this,” Gob sighed dreamily. “I mean, I love you for a lot of things. But definitely for this.”

Tony chuckled, but went back to his breather and a minute of heavy breathing later, Tony had once again buried his face in Gob’s ass, licking around and across his entrance, but didn’t enter just to tease Gob again.

Gob started jerking himself off, dying for a little bit of pleasure that would actually go somewhere. Tony was being a fucking terrible tease.

“Is this not enough for you?” Tony joked when he came up for air again, his hand reaching around to cover the hand that Gob was jerking off with.

“I’m sorry,” Gob said, “I just...I need more, please, you’ve been teasing me for so long.”

Tony laughed, “I don’t think my tongue’s long enough to satisfy how eager you are…”

“That’s what your hand is for, babe,” Gob replied.

Tony lined his index finger up against Gob’s asshole. “If you insist,” Tony said before pressing the full length of his finger into his boyfriend at once. Gob took Tony’s other hand that was resting on his cock and guided it, moving it up and down.

“I’m so fucking horny for you, Tony, I want you so bad,” he rambled.

Tony continued to finger-fuck his boyfriend for a couple minutes, but leaned in to whisper, “Should I replace my finger with something bigger?” Tony suggested, hoping Gob would ask so he wouldn’t feel selfish about really needing some serious friction on his cock.

“Yes, fuck, do whatever you want, just don’t tease me anymore,” Gob said, “I need you to fuck me raw.” That was as good an invitation as any, so Tony quickly removed his finger, then just as quickly lined up his cock. He grabbed the lube from the bedside table, and squirted out a generous amount, slathering it on himself before Gob got too impatient. Pressing into Gob, Tony grabbed his boyfriend’s hip, and pulled Gob towards him to aid with the process. He slid into Gob easily and slowly. Gob let out a very pleased sigh.

“Is that what you wanted, baby?” Tony asked as he began to move inside Gob at a steady pace.

“Yeah,” Gob breathed, “You feel so fucking good.”

“Not as good as your tight little ass feels around my aching cock,” Tony groaned. “Do you want me to go faster?”

“Please,” he nodded, “I love your filthy mouth. Keep talking to me like that,” he started jerking himself off again, biting his lip.

Tony picked up the pace, each thrust becoming faster and rougher. “It feels so good to see you prostrated in front of me, so eager for my cock, like the hungry little slut you are.”

“I am eager for your cock. I fucking love your cock,” he rambled, fucking himself up and down on Tony’s dick.

“God, baby,” Tony moaned, voice low and strained, “You feel so fucking good, riding me like that. You’re so hot, I love you so much.” His pace quickened again, the rhythm of his thrusting growing uneven.

“Are you gonna cum?” Gob asked. “I want you to cum.”

“Not… Quite yet…” He lied, determined to outlast Gob. “What… About you?”

“If I keep riding your cock like this, yeah,” he admitted, arching his back. “I just don’t want to stop.”

Tony slowed down his movements, instead focusing his energy into deeper, more purposeful thrusts. “Cum for me, Gob,” he moaned out, almost reaching his extent. Gob whimpered and groaned as he came, releasing all over his stomach and chest. At the same time, Tony couldn’t hold back anymore and came inside Gob, riding out his orgasm until he stopped shaking. He pulled out of Gob and collapsed on the bed.

Gob crawled over to him, despite the fact that he was a mess. “You alright, honey?” he asked. Tony had been checking on him all night--Gob wanted to do the same for him.

“I’m amazing, Gob,” Tony smiled, “How’re you?”

“I’m great,” he smiled. “That was...really hot.”

“So hot,” Tony agreed, “I’m so tired. And thirsty.”

“Let me get you some water,” Gob offered, cleaning himself up with a tissue and going to the bathroom to get him and Tony a glass of water.

Tony grinned at Gob as he took the glass from him, “Thank you, dear. Three rounds in one day can really dehydrate you,” He took a long sip of the water. “I love you.”

“I love you too. I had lots of fun today,” he smirked.

Tony curled up at Gob’s side, “I had… fun… too,” he trailed off, eyelids growing heavy, “g’night… love…”

Gob chuckled, stroking his boyfriend’s hair. He was so adorable when he was sleepy, and it was kind of funny to see such a change in his temperment when just twenty minutes ago he was being fairly aggressive in bed. “Night, baby. Love you so much.” But Tony was already asleep. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DCC: hi, it's deedee. thank you for continuing to read this fic even though it's kind of ridiculously long. we really appreciate it <3 we're in the final few chapters now.

They both slept in the next morning. Gob woke up first, still curled up against Tony. He didn’t want to get up just yet, so he cuddled up closer to his boyfriend. Tony stirred a little bit, his eyes slowly opening. He smiled sleepily, then rested his head back on Gob’s chest. “Morning, baby,” Tony said, his voice soft and groggy.

“Good morning, sleepyhead.” Gob smiled, “Did you sleep well?”

“Yeah, I did,” he took Gob’s hand and intertwined their fingers. The feeling of closeness was so comforting, Tony thought he could’ve stayed there all morning. “Did you?” he asked Gob.

Gob chuckled, “I slept  _ very _ well… I always do after you raw me like that. It’ll be a miracle if I can walk today.” Gob rubbed the back of Tony’s hand with his thumb, watching a blush creep onto his boyfriend’s cheeks.

“Mm, last night was pretty intense,” Tony agreed, “But it was so amazing...I hope it was amazing for you too.”

“It was  _ more _ than amazing,” Gob gushed, looking deep into Tony’s eyes. “I can’t believe we’ve never tried rimming before… how was that?”

“It was great,” Tony nodded, “When you were fucking yourself on my tongue, that was...mmm,” he melted into Gob’s arms again. 

“It’s so hot when you talk dirty like that,” Gob said, not in a sexy way, just as an observation.

Tony chuckled. “I can’t help it. I guess you just bring that out in me.”

Gob hummed, settling down into Tony’s arms. After a few minutes he spoke again, “I could lie like this forever. It’s so relaxing, I feel like I might fall asleep again.” He closed his eyes and held Tony tighter.

Tony kissed Gob’s hand. “Have I ever mentioned how adorable you are when you’re sleepy?”

Gob smiled and laughed, “You may have mentioned it once or twice.” Tony was always spewing sweet shit like that, so it was a possibility.

“Well, I feel like I should say it more,” Tony nuzzled into Gob’s chest. “I love you.”

Gob kissed the top of Tony’s head, putting his arm around Tony and rubbing small circles into his still-bare back. His head dropped back onto the pillow. “I… love you… too.”

Tony let him sleep for a little bit longer, kissing his forehead. He reluctantly slipped away from Gob’s arms and got in the shower. 

Meanwhile, Gob slept, but after a few restless minutes, he woke shivering. Apparently without Tony to hold him, his naked body was just too cold to really rest. He wandered into the bathroom to at least let the steam from Tony’s shower warm him up. He put down the toilet seat and just sat there, waiting for Tony to be done in the shower.

“Babe, is that you?” Tony asked, having heard the bathroom door open. “I thought you were sleeping.”

“I got cold,” Gob admitted. “And lonely.” he felt so clingy, but he couldn’t help himself. He had waited a long time to be with Tony, and he wanted to savor every moment he had with him. 

“What are you doing out there? Are you brushing your teeth or something?”

“No…” Gob said, “I’m just… sitting here… waiting for you.” Gob could hear Tony laugh from the shower, and he suddenly felt really embarrassed.  
But then Tony replied, “Get in here, you dummy.”

Gob got in the shower, moaning softly as the hot water hit him. “That feels great,” he said. Tony wrapped his arms lightly around Gob’s waist and kissed him, having to go on his tiptoes to reach his boyfriend’s lips.

“Don’t slip and fall, baby,” Gob laughed, pressing another quick kiss to Tony’s lips.

Tony poked Gob in the stomach and stuck his tongue out, “I know how to stand, Gob. No need to be an ass.”

“But, you love my ass,” Gob said, winking like the smart-aleck he was.

“You know I do,” Tony commented, slapping the ass in question. Gob gasped and laughed.

“Thanks, I’m glad you do.”

“Now,” Tony said, “as much fun as this is, can I finish washing up?”

Gob nodded. “I should get cleaned up, too,” he said, reaching for the soap and scrubbing himself down.

Tony washed his hair, making sure to mention, “Hey, babe, don’t forget to clean all the cum out of your ass.”

Gob’s eyebrows shot up. “Wow, way to be crass about it,” he chuckled.

“So-rry. What about ‘don’t forget to wash the bodily fluids from your private orifices’?” Tony joked back.

“That’s...somehow grosser,” he said, making a gagging motion. 

“Then stop complaining,” Tony laughed. Gob cleaned himself up and washed his hair, giving Tony a quick kiss once he was done and stepping out of the shower. Tony followed soon after, trying to catch up with Gob and almost tripping over the tub on his way out.

Gob caught Tony in his arms, chuckling softly. “You okay, honey?”

Tony steadied himself, “I’m fine, thanks. I just wasn’t watching where I was going.”

“Okay. I wouldn’t want you to get hurt,” he said.

“You’re so sweet to me.” Tony kissed his savior of a boyfriend on the cheek in gratitude.

“Nah,” Gob brushed off the compliment. “I just love you a lot.”

“I love  _ you _ a lot.” Tony held Gob’s hand. “I really appreciate you saving me.”

He chuckled. “It’s nothing. Let’s get dressed, babe, I’m hungry and I want some breakfast.”

The two got dressed and Gob made sure to wear an extra warm sweater. It was, by his standards, literally freezing outside, and despite the house having heating, some of that cold was creeping inside. They made their way downstairs and could smell breakfast cooking. Naomi grinned when she saw the boys appear in the kitchen. “Morning,” she said, “How did you two sleep?”

“We slept  _ very _ well, thank you,” Gob smirked, winking at Tony, “how did you sleep, Naomi?”

“The kids wear me out, I’ve been sleeping like a rock every night,” she chuckled, “I don’t remember how I managed when Anthony and Adam were little like that.”

“You had another son as well, didn’t you?” Gob asked, prompting a warning look from Tony.

She nodded. “Yes, Andrew. All their names started with ‘A’, I’m not sure why I did that,” she smiled, but her eyes were sad, “He passed away quite a while ago. He would’ve loved you, Gob,” she rubbed Gob’s arm. 

“I’m sorry,” he said, hugging Naomi tightly, “I can’t imagine what that would have been like. I’m sure he was a very good man, and I would’ve loved him too.”

“Oh, you’re such a darling,” Naomi sniffled a little. “He would be happy for Anthony, too, that he found someone so amazing. I don’t cry about it too much anymore, but for the first year, I cried every day.” 

Tony watched as Gob kept hugging his mother, crouched down to her level. He felt a little bit awkward, he didn’t usually like talking about his brother’s death, but he let the hug go on for a couple minutes, he was sure they both needed it. But eventually something smelled like it was burning, so Tony broke the silence, “Mom, is there anything we can do to help with breakfast?”

Naomi pulled away, wiping her eyes. “Oh, I’m alright,” she said. “I need to get back to cooking. You two make yourself comfortable, won’t you?”

“Will do, Mom.” He kissed his mother on the forehead before dragging Gob into the dining room. Gob sat down, looking at Tony with concern.

“You okay? Maybe I shouldn’t have brought up your brother…” he frowned.

Tony reassured him, “Yeah, I’m fine, don’t worry about me. It’s a weird thing for me to talk about, but it’s important that we remember him at times like this.” 

“Hey, at least your brother didn’t lose a hand and you spent like two weeks feeling guilty about it because it was kinda your fault,” Gob chuckled awkwardly.

“Wait,” Tony laughed, “Buster’s hand was your fault?”

“I-I dunno,” he sighed, “It was my seal after all.”

Tony froze for a moment, processing that information. “You have seals too? I thought you only had the bees?”

“I  _ had  _ seals,” he said. “For one trick. And technically they belonged to my wife.”

“I’m sorry, your  _ what _ ?”

“I got married once. But don’t worry, we’re divorced. I think? We couldn’t get it annulled.” Gob shrugged nonchalantly. 

“Why would you even try to get it annulled, you can only do that if it hadn’t been consummated.”

“We hadn’t consummated it at first, but then she went into the army and I saw her again and we fucked.”

Tony laughed, “Yeah, that sounds about right. I can’t believe I never knew you were married.”  
“Trust me,” Gob said, “I barely even remember it happening.”

“What was her name?” Tony asked, and Gob went pale.

“Fuck if I know. I only married her because I needed a dare, and we were both drunk, so I never learned her name.”

“Oh my  _ God, _ Gob,” Tony put his head in his hands.

“What? What did I do?” Gob asked, genuinely confused.

“It’s not...a common occurence to get married to someone and not even know their name.”

“Not even when you married them the same night you met and were shitfaced drunk?”

“I mean, the first thing you do when you meet someone is ask their name, usually,” Tony replied.

“I probably did!” Gob insisted, “You know how bad I am at remembering things when I’m  _ not _ shitfaced drunk.”

“It takes a lot to get you shitfaced,” Tony said, “I wonder what you were drinking that night.”

“Eh, who knows,” Gob shrugged, “but it was a lot easier to get me shitfaced back then.”

“You’re so wild, Gob. Too wild for me sometimes,” Tony laughed.

“Oh really? First I’ve ever heard you complain about how wild I can get.” Gob shot Tony a flirty smile and winked again.

Tony blushed. “Babe,” he said, shaking his head. “You’re such a flirt. I’m not complaining at all.”

“You’d better not be, Tony.” Gob brushed his hand against Tony’s before holding it. “Because I  _ really _ like getting wild with you.”

“Oh trust me, last night was proof enough of how much you like it,” Tony purred in Gob’s ear.

“Yeah? You’re so naughty, babe.” Gob whispered, sliding his other hand up Tony’s thigh, coming to a rest right before his crotch.

Tony squeezed his thighs together. “Don’t play with me like that,” he said.

“I’m sorry,” Gob pulled his hand away and smiled at Tony innocently.

“You tease,” Tony said.

Gob kissed Tony, lightly biting his boyfriend’s lower lip as he pulled away again. “What do you intend to do about it?” He asked.

“I dunno, maybe I won’t do anything about it. Maybe I’ll tease you like you tease me,” Tony replied.

Gob looked Tony in the eye and quirked an eyebrow, “I’m perfectly fine with that. I guess we’ll see if you are.” For good measure, Gob moved a seat away from Tony. Tony made a face, but regained his composure. Naomi and Daniel brought breakfast out, and soon the kids and their parents were joining them at the table. Rebekah chose the seat between her two uncles, preventing them from moving back next to each other. 

The family exchanged small talk for a few moments until Isaac cut in with, “Uncles, when are you gonna do another magic show? Like, in front of a big audience? I wanna come!”

“I don’t know…” Gob began to answer, “we don’t really have another show planned yet,” he took the opportunity to tease Tony, “the last time didn’t really work out so great…”

Tony grimaced. “Yeah, that was before we got together,” he admitted.

Naomi and Daniel looked at each other, concerned. “Oh no,” she said, “what happened?”

“Tony, why don’t you tell it,” Gob said, “I’m not so great at explaining.”

Tony glanced around awkwardly at all the expectant eyes looking at him, “Um, well… Gob had planned this whole extravagant sexuality-switch illusion for us to perform together at the 2nd of July parade. An illusion where he planned to declare his love for me. And I...” Tony cringed just thinking about it, “Pretended to encase myself in cement without telling him, ruining the illusion and making him think I was dead.”

Naomi looked at her son. “Anthony! Why in the world would you do that! Poor Gob, you must have broken his heart!!”

“Yeah, he did,” Gob admitted, “I was inconsolable for days before he showed up again. Plus, in leaving me alone at the parade, I was left outed and alone to all of Orange County. I was a laughing stock on the local news, and had to deal with my extremely disapproving family. At least if Tony was there it would’ve all been worth it.”

Naomi swatted her son’s arm lightly. “Gob, I’m so sorry Anthony did that to you! I mean, I thought I raised a better young man! I hope you’ve made it up to him!”

Tony opened his mouth to answer, but Gob cut him off, “Oh, believe me, he has. Because he agreed to date me. Which was all I wanted to begin with.” Gob looked over to his boyfriend with a dopey smile.

“He didn’t need to play with you like that, though,” Naomi said. 

“Did the cement hurt?” Isaac asked, bored with all the love talk. 

“No,” Tony replied with a flourish of his hands, “I disappeared at the last second. Before it could even touch me.”

“Whoa, cool!” Isaac said.

“Not cool,” Naomi scolded. “Your uncle shouldn’t have done that.”

“I had my reasons!” Tony tried to explain.

“Oh?” Naomi asked, “And what were they?”

“Well, I...it’s really hard to explain,” he said to his mother, not wanting to explain Cinco and forget-me-nows and Sally Sitwell.

“Then it must not be a good enough reason.”

“I’ll… tell you about it later,” he assured, nodding his head towards the children.

She sighed. “Well, alright. I’m just so surprised that you’d do that and break poor Gob’s heart.”

“I’m alright, Naomi,” Gob promised. “It’s all in the past now.”

“I’m just surprised you could have forgiven this fakakta son of mine.” Naomi rolled her eyes slightly, unable to fully wrap her head around how dumb Tony was.

“Sorry your...your what son?”

“It’s one of grandma’s old expressions,” Rebekah explained. “It’s like she’s calling Uncle Tony dumb.”

“Oh,” Gob said, “then she’s correct.”

“Hey,” Tony pouted, though he knew his actions on July 2nd definitely deserved the criticism it was getting. 

“I’m sorry, babe, but it was a really stupid move.”

“Well, you’re not wrong,” Tony sighed. “I hope I can make up for it somehow.”

Naomi smirked, “Maybe you can make up for it by putting a ring on it, huh, Tony?” She laughed, and rubbed her son’s arm.

Gob blushed. “Oh,” he began, “He doesn’t have to go that far, really, I don’t want to pressure him.”

Tony, meanwhile, was staring into his plate, embarrassed and rendered unable to speak. “Oh, I’m sorry to embarrass you, hon,” Naomi said. 

“If you guys get married can I be a bridesmaid?” Rebekah asked. 

“If you want!” Gob told her, ruffling her curly hair, “you’d make an adorable bridesmaid.” Rachel gave her daughter a disapproving look, but Rebekah either didn’t notice or didn’t care. 

“Uncle Gob, you’re gonna mess up my hair!” she laughed, sitting up so she could reach his hair, messing it up in turn.

Gob let her do it, responding with a matter-of-fact, “There, now we’re even.”

She laughed. “Is your wedding gonna be magic themed?”

Tony glanced at Gob, “That’s something we’ll have to talk about later,” he said.

Gob blushed. Secretly, it made him happy that they were talking about a wedding so nonchalantly. He wanted to marry Tony so much, for love and tax benefits; but mostly love. He hoped Tony felt the same. From their sleepy conversation a few nights ago, he was pretty sure he could tell that Tony did feel the same. But Gob worried about these things. He would just have to give the greatest proposal ever and Tony would have to accept.

Little did Gob know that Tony was thinking the exact same thing. Both were in the stages of planning the most spectacularly magical proposals. Gob looked at Tony, smiling softly, hoping Tony could tell what was on his mind. The smile that Tony gave back showed that he was thinking the same thing. It was a soft, tender moment that was interrupted by Isaac declaring that he wanted to have another snowball fight with Gob.

“Alright, but bundle up,” Rachel said, showing the protective mother side of her. “It’s freezing out there.”

Gob and Isaac put on a few extra layers and ran out to enjoy the fresh blanket of snow. Naomi took that opportunity to have a private conversation with her son, walking up to where Tony was watching his boyfriend through the window.

“What’s up, mom?” he asked when she sat next to him, a serious look on her face.

“I just had things on my mind,” she began. She took his hand.

“What kind of things?” The serious look on Naomi’s face was beginning to concern him.

“Oh, don’t look worried. You’re not in trouble,” she chuckled, patting her son’s hands reassuringly. “I’m not mad at you, even though I wanted to slap you upside the head when I heard about the cement.”

“It’s a really stupid thing to do, in hindsight,” he admitted. “I can’t apologize to Gob enough for that.”

“I think he’s already forgiven you, dear.” Naomi said, smiling warmly, “He really is a very special boy, you’re both lucky you found each other.”

“Gob gives me too much credit sometimes,” Tony said, sighing a bit, “But yeah, I am really lucky.”

“And I know I’ve been joking about it, but if you do choose to marry him, I would be absolutely delighted.”

Tony smiled absently as he watched the love of his life get decked in the face with a snowball. “Believe me, Mom, I’m working on it. It just has to be as perfect as he is.”

“Well, hurry up, because I’m not getting any younger,” Naomi laughed.

“I know you’re not going anywhere anytime soon, but if it makes you feel better, I’ll probably do it within the next couple months. I just really want to start a life with him officially.”

“Are you living together yet?” Naomi asked, ignoring her usual old-fashioned view that couples should marry before cohabitating. 

“Yeah,” Tony chuckled nervously, “We’ve been living together for almost four months now.”

“You moved pretty fast,” Naomi said, “But you seem happy...I can’t get mad about that.”

“Well, he didn’t really have his own place, and he was sleeping over at mine most of the time, so we just figured why not, y’know,” Tony explained. “If-slash-when we get married, we’ll probably move into a bigger place. Of course, we haven’t discussed that yet.”

“A place with enough room for little ones, I assume,” Naomi smiled.

Tony inhaled sharply, “Yeah, I don’t know, Mom. We haven’t talked about  _ that _ either. I don’t even know how we would go about doing that.”

“You could always adopt! There’s so many children that need a good home, you know.”

“I know, Mom, but don’t you think we’re a little old to be making that kind of commitment?”

“My son? Calling himself old?” Naomi chuckled. “Sweetie, lots of older people chose to have kids.”

“I just… wouldn’t get my hopes up if I were you, okay Mom? I don’t know if that’s what he wants, or if we’re equipped for that sort of thing.”

“Alright, sweetie,” Naomi sighed. “I’m a little selfish, I just want more adorable grandchildren.”

“We’ll see, I guess...” Tony shrugged.

“But if you don’t want to, Tony, it’s okay. It really is,” she said. “You know, you seemed very lonely before you met Gob.”

Tony nodded slowly, “I was very lonely, not that I realized it until Gob came into my life and it dawned on me that never before has there been someone who understands me like he does.”

“You’re so lovesick, Anthony. I’m so glad,” she kissed his cheek, beaming with happiness and pride for her son. “Your boyfriend seems to be having a lot of fun out there.”

Tony chuckled, “Yeah, he is. He’s a very fun person, his energy is infectious.”

“Well, when you two do that performance together, I’ll have to come watch. I’m sure you two will be amazing onstage.”

“I’ll let you know whenever that happens. I’m sure you’ll have a great time. I always do when I’m onstage with him.”

Naomi smiled, then glanced out the window. “His nose is red. Must be cold.”

“He’ll probably complain a lot about it when he comes back inside, but for now I think his adrenaline is too high to notice,” Tony laughed.

“I’ll have to light the fire, and Isaac will want some hot cocoa,” Naomi said. 

“Gob would probably like a mug of that too, I’ll help you with it.” He took his mother’s arm and walked with her to the kitchen. When the kids and Gob came rushing in, escaping from the cold, they were still in the kitchen. 

“I think my fingers are numb,” Gob said.

Tony walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek. “I knew you’d complain about it,” he chuckled. “Did you have fun at least?”

“So much fun! The snow’s up to my knees, babe! And you know how tall I am!”

“Believe me,” Tony said, “I know. It’s a nightmare trying to kiss you.”

“It’s adorable, actually,” Gob said. Tony groaned and buried his head in Gob’s chest.

“I’m not adorable, babe.”

“What makes you say that?” Gob laughed, his cold and still slightly numb fingers awkwardly stroking Tony’s hair.

“I’m a grown adult, that’s what.” Tony said, his voice dropping a bit as he glanced around the room to make sure they were alone. “Why don’t I warm those fingers up for you?” He asked, coyly, taking Gob’s one free hand and putting his mouth around the index finger, sucking it softly. Gob’s cheeks only got redder and he whimpered softly.

“Baby,” he whispered hoarsely. “You’re making me feel really good, but...should we maybe go somewhere more…” he was interrupted when Tony swirled his tongue around the length of his finger. “Ohhh.”

Tony removed the digit from his mouth, with a ‘pop.’ Like a true tease, he winked at Gob and strutted out of the kitchen and into the living room where the rest of his family was. Gob, half-hard and face red, whined. He knew it was kind of pathetic, but Tony just does that to him. He went to the living room himself, trying not to look sulky. He sat next to Tony on the couch, sipping his hot chocolate. It spread a warm feeling throughout his body, which was nice (though he wished it was Tony keeping him warm). He really needed to get a hold of his sluttiness right now, but his attempt to ward away sexy thoughts about Tony only made him think them even more.

“Still cold, Gob?” Naomi asked. “Your cheeks are awfully red.”

“Huh?” Gob’s mind hastily tried to find its way out of a particularly dirty fantasy, “Um, yeah, I guess I’m a little cold.”

“I’ll put more wood on the fire. Tony, you ought to go warm him up,” Naomi teased, smiling at her son. She meant it in a very innocent way, simply suggesting that Tony cuddle up to his boyfriend, but Gob only got more red. 

Tony glanced at Gob’s face and chuckled, “Do I even want to know what you’re thinking about, baby?”

“I’m not thinking of anything, actually,” he said dryly, hoping to God his voice didn’t crack. “I’m not some pervert!”

“I wasn’t suggesting you were,” Tony was suspicious, “you just look like you’ve seen a ghost. You’ve gone completely pale.”

“Well, I can’t be all tanned and gorgeous every month of the year. I  _ do _ get a little pale,” Gob replied, defensive.

“Mm-hmm,” Tony said, unconvinced. He figured he could just bring it up later when they were alone. Isaac was curled up on the fuzzy rug, drinking hot chocolate. When Adam came in and saw his son, he chuckled.

“Someone’s sleepy. You wanna take a nap, Isaac?”

Isaac shook his head, despite the fact that his eyes were droopy and his speech was slurred. “Nah, naps are for babies.”

“Big boys sometimes need naps too,” Adam assured his son, “Come on.”

“A nap kinda sounds nice,” Tony admitted.

“That’s ‘cause you’re old, Uncle Tony,” Rebekah giggled.

“Sure,” Tony saw no use in arguing with the twelve year-old, he knew he’d lose, “that’s why.”

“Why don’t we all take a little nap?” Naomi said. “Well, I need to cook, but I’m not tired, so you all can just relax while Daniel and I cook. That’s what the holidays are for after all--relaxing.”

Tony nodded, grabbing Gob’s wrist and dragging him along to their guest bedroom. Gob followed, eyes wide. “What are you planning?” he asked. 

Tony shut the door behind them, “I’m planning whatever it was that you were thinking about ten minutes ago,” he stepped in close, so they were only a breath apart, “although, that would mean you would have to tell me what that was.”

Gob stammered. “I-I, well, I was thinking of a few things,” he said, chest heaving. 

“Whatever it is, I’ll do it.” Tony told Gob; but Tony wasn’t stupid and he knew Gob well enough by now. He took Gob’s hand again, and put his boyfriend’s index finger back in his mouth, sucking on it intensely for a few fleeting seconds before releasing it. “Did it have anything to do with that?”

Gob’s mouth went dry, and he nodded. “Uh-huh,” he said, practically whimpering. 

Tony tried to suss out the rest of the fantasy, “Does it need to happen on the bed? Does it require our clothes off?”

“Wh-whatever you want, baby,” Gob said. Tony had found his absolute weakness; the thing that turned Gob into submissive putty in his hands. “Just don’t stop sucking on my fingers like that, please.”

“This is just for you, Gob,” Tony spoke softly, placing a kiss to Gob’s fingers and keeping them near his mouth, “tell me exactly what  _ you _ want.”

“D-do you wanna watch me jerk off again?” Gob asked, tongue sneaking out of his mouth and wetting his lower lip.

“Always,” Tony smirked, “but especially if that’s what you want me to do.”

“I just...I just want to do whatever you tell me,” Gob moaned, reaching his fingers out to caress Tony’s cheek. “I’m yours.”

“That’s really hot, baby.” Tony nudged his boyfriend slightly and Gob allowed himself to fall back on the bed. Tony positioned himself between Gob’s legs, his thigh pressed squarely against Gob’s groin. He took Gob’s middle and index fingers in between his lips and started sucking on them, just how he knew Gob liked it. Gob started moving against Tony’s thigh, moaning softly. 

“God, Tony,” he mumbled.

Tony hummed around Gob’s fingers, bobbing his head in a steady rhythm. Gob grinded down harder on Tony’s thigh, rambling a long list of expletives. Tony smiled at Gob’s response, his tongue circling before going right between the two fingers. “You’re so good to me,” Gob said to Tony, who stopped for a moment to speak.

“I want you to touch yourself,” Tony breathed, “show me how much this turns you on.” He put Gob’s fingers back in his mouth and continued sucking on them. Gob nodded, sliding his hand into his pants and rubbing himself over his underwear.

“Like this?” he asked.

“Take your pants off, I want to  _ see _ you do it.”

Gob pulled his hand away from Tony so he could slide his pants down his legs, letting them fall to the floor.

“Just like that, baby.” Tony took Gob’s hand again, kissing from the wrist up to the tip of his middle finger. Gob’s eyes fluttered shut as he rubbed himself slowly again, not taking off his briefs yet.

“I fucking love when you do this,” he breathed out.

“I fucking love you,” Tony said, tenderly massaging Gob’s hand.

“Mm, I love you too,” he started taking off his briefs, agonizingly slowly. If Tony was gonna tease him, he could at least do a little of the same. Tony paid little attention to that, but instead brought Gob’s hand to his cheek, kissing the thumb and letting it slip into his mouth. He gently bit down while his tongue lapped at the underside. “Tony,” he gasped. “Mm, you’re so fucking filthy.”

Tony moaned, his mouth otherwise occupied; Gob finally started touching himself. “You suck my fingers so good,” Gob groaned as he gently moved his hand up and down. “It makes me think of you giving me head.” Tony briefly wondered why Gob didn’t just want him to do that instead, but he wasn’t complaining. Gob’s strokes became a bit harder, the feather-light touches being replaced with something stronger. Tony’s ministrations became more intense as well, taking turns sucking hard on each of Gob’s fingers, letting his boyfriend take some control and fuck Tony’s mouth with his fingers. “Do you like that, baby?” Gob asked breathlessly, sliding his fingers in and out while Tony’s tongue worshipped them. Tony moaned again, and bucked his hips into Gob’s thigh, desperate for some friction.

Gob drew his fingers away, letting Tony talk. “What do you want?” Gob asked him.

“I want you to feel good, Gobie,” Tony answered simply.

“I wanna make you feel good too,” Gob said. “That turns me on more than anything.”

“I’m fine,” Tony assured him, “this is about you.” He kissed the palm of Gob’s hand before putting his mouth around Gob’s pinky finger, swirling his tongue around the tip. Gob fucked his hand, thrusting his hips up, a steady stream of moans leaving his mouth. His eyes stayed on Tony’s. Tony let his one hand reach out and caress Gob’s cheek, the other one danced down Gob’s stomach until it stopped at his hip, just inches away from where Gob’s own hand was hard at work.

“You wanna touch me?” Gob asked teasingly. 

“Mm-hmm.” Tony nodded desperately. Gob drew his hand away from his own cock.

“Do whatever you want to me,” Gob said, “Like I said, I’m yours.” Tony took it in his hand, stroking it gently at first then adjusting his grip and moving faster, accelerating to the speed Gob was at before. Gob started moving his hips again, overwhelmed by all the attention Tony was giving him. It felt amazing, and he felt incredibly spoiled. “That’s so good,” Gob said.

Tony tried to resist, to focus all his energy on Gob, but he was unable to stop his hips from grinding down again. He moaned at the stimulation, his mouth still being probed by Gob’s fingers. “Babe, go faster,” Gob requested, though he was supposed to be at Tony’s mercy; he could be a bit of a power bottom sometimes. “I wanna cum.” Tony obeyed, speeding up and twisting his wrist on each upstroke, just like Gob did to him the previous afternoon.

Gob’s breathing became labored, and the movement of his fingers sped up as well. “Fuck,” he hissed. “I’m close.” Tony caressed Gob’s cheek with his free hand, looking at him with intense eyes that carried the command without words. Soon Gob was shivering and cumming into Tony’s hand, whining his name. The fingers in Tony’s mouth eventually slowed to a halt, Gob sliding his hand away from Tony’s mouth and letting it drop to the bed. Tony’s lips, still parted, were red and wet. 

“Come kiss me, baby,” he said, pulling Gob up to him and kissing him. 

Gob melted into the kiss, speaking softly as their lips separated, “That felt… so amazing, Tony. You spoiled me. Thank you.”

“I love spoiling you,” Tony said. “You’re so hot when you let me just ravish you.” Gob reached out and palmed Tony’s erection through his pants.

“I don’t want to leave you like this though,” Gob pouted. He always felt selfish if Tony wasn’t properly taken care of as well.

“I told you, this was about you,” Tony said, kissing his cheek. “I’m okay.”

Gob raised his leg, thigh connecting with Tony’s groin, Tony moaned loudly. “You sure about that?” Gob asked. Tony rocked against his leg. 

“Ah, fuck.” Tony cursed, and in seconds Gob had him flipped over on his back, Gob grinding against him hard. “You’re gonna make me cum in my pants like a teenager,” Tony said, matching the intensity of Gob’s movements.

“That’s the idea,” Gob whispered in Tony’s ear, the movements of his hips were relentless.

“God!” Tony cried out. “Tell me what you want from me,” he said, grasping at the fabric of Gob’s shirt.

Gob smirked, “I want  _ you _ to moan  _ my _ name as you cum.”

“What do you think I do when you’re away on business trips? That’s all I moan when I’m jacking myself off and imagining it’s you,” he returned the smirk.

Gob stopped his movements and Tony whined. “Don’t get smart when you’re supposed to be cumming in your slacks,” Gob said, “I won’t touch you again until you promise to behave.”

Tony pushed his hips up. “I promise, I really do promise.”

“Good.” Gob’s hips ground back into Tony’s, and his mouth started sucking intensely on Tony’s neck. The friction was almost overwhelming, and Tony felt like he was floating, the pleasure was so intense. 

“Gob, Gob, babe,” he moaned. “You’re so dirty, holy shit.”

Gob ignored him, hard at work on a fresh hickey. He reached a hand down between their connecting groins for an extra level of friction. Tony was rambling, mostly swear words, but a few actual sentences came out. He felt closer and gripped onto Gob’s shirt once again. “Baby, baby, baby, I’m gonna cum,” he said.

“Then do it already.” Gob ordered, more aggressively than he usually got in bed, but he was enjoying having the upper hand this time.

Tony clung onto him, shaking and crying out Gob’s name as he came. Despite the position which wasn’t common for them, his orgasm was intense and long, and when the feeling left him (for the most part), he felt lightheaded and dizzy. “Oh my god,” he said. “Oh my  _ god. _ ”

Gob chuckled into Tony’s neck, kissing it softly, “Was that good, baby?”

“Fucking amazing,” he sighed. “It’s crazy how you can go from totally submissive to so demanding.”

“I know how hot it makes you when I take control.”

“Yeah, that was...intense,” Tony hid his face in Gob’s chest. 

Gob laughed, shaking Tony off a bit, “Don’t get too comfortable, babe. I’m still not wearing any pants and we’re both covered in jizz.”

“How does that always happen to us. Covered in jizz. That’s so gay.”

“I should hope so,” Gob chuckled, “I wouldn’t be investing this much time if it wasn’t gay.”

“It probably wouldn’t feel as good if it wasn’t gay,” Tony rationalized. “I just wish it wasn’t so messy sometimes.”

“That’s what condoms are for, Tony. I can’t believe you didn’t pack any.”

“We’re both clean, I don’t see the need to  _ always _ wear condoms,” he whined. 

Gob rolled his eyes, “We don’t always need them, it just would’ve been helpful in  _ not _ making your parent’s guest room look like that shitty art with all the paint splotches.”

“...Jackson Pollock? Is that what you’re talking about?”

“Sure. Whoever. You get my point.”

Tony snorted. “Maybe if we don’t wanna make a mess, we should stop fucking in rooms that aren’t ours,” he said dryly.

“Do you  _ really _ think that’d be easier than just going to the store and getting a pack of condoms? Because I don’t.” Gob pulled away from Tony and climbed off the bed to make a point.

“I was being sarcastic, babe,” Tony said, trying to sit up. “Fuck, I still feel dizzy.”

“Karma,  _ babe _ .”

“Are you not thankful for the amazing orgasm I gave you?” Tony shot back, “Because I can just not give those to you anymore.”

“Oh please, you wouldn’t last a day before you start crawling back to me, begging for my cock.” Gob said, turning to look Tony in the eye.

“I could say the same thing for you!” Tony replied. “I can give myself my own orgasms, you know.”

“Yeah right, they wouldn’t be half as good as what I could do for you.” Gob ran a finger down Tony’s chest, and Tony’s breath caught in his throat.

“You fucking tease,” Tony said. “All you’ve talked about is how giving you are, when I’m the one topping every night.”  
“Hmph, fine. If you don’t appreciate what I do for you, I’ll see myself out.” Gob slid his pants and underthings back on, and stormed out of the bedroom. Tony ran after him when he was on his way to the bathroom.

“Hey, I was just going along with the banter,” he replied.

Gob raised an eyebrow, his arms crossed, “Were you now?”

“Yes, dummy,” he said, “I think it’s sexy when we go back and forth like that, you know.”

“Do you?” Gob asked, face still fixed in a stubborn frown, “And what if I don’t?”

“Then I won’t tease you like that anymore,” Tony said. “I don’t want to make you upset.”

A smile cracked on Gob’s face, and he started laughing, “I think it’s sexy too. I really had you going there, didn’t I?”

“Well, I know how your parents have verbally abused you,” he said, “I was just checking.” He was slightly embarrassed.

“Way to make it not sexy again, babe.” Gob stuck his tongue out. “I’m sorry I tricked you, though. Let’s call it payback for the cement thing.”

Tony chuckled. “You sticking your tongue out like a kid isn’t so sexy either,” he replied, “And sure, payback.”

Gob kissed Tony quickly and said, “Change your pants, Tony. You smell like cum.” Then he walked off, heading downstairs. 

Tony sighed and changed into some cleaner clothes, fixing his messy hair. When he got downstairs, Gob was in the kitchen helping Naomi. Tony lingered in the doorway and smiled.

“Why don’t you take a picture, it’ll last longer,” Gob said, sensing Tony behind him. Gob turned around slowly.

Tony smirked. “I was just watching you two cook. I’m glad you’re having fun.”

“I am. I don’t know how good my cooking is, because I never learned how,” Gob admitted.

“You’re doing just fine, dear,” Naomi assured him, guiding his hands to crack an egg into a frying pan. As it started to sizzle, Gob gasped with delight.

“Tony look! I did it!”

“Very good job, Gob,” Tony laughed, walking behind him and rubbing his boyfriend’s shoulders. Gob hummed, smiling softly. 

“I do my best, you know,” he said. 

Tony stood on his toes and kissed Gob’s cheek, “I know you do, baby”

Naomi chuckled. “You two are being too sweet. Go canoodle on the couch or something, won’t you? I’m trying to cook.”

“Sorry, Naomi,” Gob said guiltily. “I think we’ve done enough ‘canoodling’ for one afternoon, though.”  
Tony’s eyebrows shot up, staring aghast at his boyfriend. “Gob,” he said.

“What?” Gob asked, feigning innocence. “I didn’t say anything scandalous, did I?”

Tony gestured towards his mother with his head, strained look on his face. Naomi just laughed, “Oh please, Anthony. After what Gob told us when he was drunk the other day, I don’t think you need to get embarrassed about that. Plus it’s not like I can’t see that new splotch on your neck.”

“Mom!” Tony covered his neck, though the damage had already been done. “I’m sorry...this is really embarrassing.”

“It’s the honeymoon phase, your father and I went through it too.”

Gob cringed, “Oh God, that’s hard to picture. I hope it wasn’t anything like this.”  
Tony put his face in his hand, rolling his eyes. Naomi had a weird look on her face, so her son explained, “Sorry for him, Mom. He has a weird PTSD reaction to thinking about parental figures having sex. Don’t ask.”

“I was  _ forced!  _ I was  _ forced to watch it,  _ Tony!” Gob rambled.

“Shh. Shh, Gob. I know. I know,” Tony pulled his boyfriend into an embrace and comfortingly patted his back. Naomi was sympathetic, but shooed them off to the couch, needing more space for her cooking. They settled down, cuddling close. After a few minutes, Tony asked, “How’re you doing, babe?”

“Good. Sorry, I just don’t like thinking of having to watch my parents...y’know,” he shuddered.

Tony chuckled, “Yeah, I know. It would have probably scarred me for life as well.”

“Also, now your parents know we’ve been banging every day,” Gob blushed. “I guess that’s kind of my fault.”

“Whatever,” Tony shrugged, “it’s embarrassing, sure, but they already knew how slutty I was before I got a serious boyfriend.”

“Yeah, I almost forget how much you used to whore around,” Gob teased him. 

“You’re one to talk about whoring around, Gob”

Gob had to give him that. “You got me there,” he said, “I guess we were both sluts.”

“I guess so, “ Tony laughed. “Huge sluts. Which I guess is one of the reasons we work so well. I don’t think I’d be able to stand it if you were some kind of prude, not to sound shallow.”

“Me? Being a prude? You mean the whole time I was living with that religious family?” Gob laughed. 

Tony snorted, “Yeah, we both know that bland girl’s no prude.”  
“Who’s this now?” Daniel asked, walking into the living room.

“Oh, this religious girl I dated before I got with Tony,” Gob said. “And she  _ was _ a prude! We had sex once and the whole time she just laid there. Although I guess a prude wouldn’t sleep with another guy while she was still technically engaged to me.”

Tony shot Gob a warning look, but luckily Daniel didn’t catch it. “I’m sorry, Gob,” Daniel told him, “adultery is a terrible thing. If the other man knew about you, he should be ashamed of himself.”

“Eh, it’s okay,” Gob said. “I’m over it now. Me and that girl weren’t, uh, compatible.”

“Plus, the other man is extremely sorry about that -- I would think,” Tony added, defensively.

“You never know when it comes to cheaters. They don’t tend to feel a lot of guilt,” Daniel chimed in. 

“Maybe he had a good reason for it,” Tony said, “... just playing devil’s advocate.”

“Well,” Gob chuckled, “I would sure love to hear it.”

“I don’t think there’s ever a good reason, Anthony,” Daniel said. “But you two seem to be faithful to each other, so I assume you won’t have this problem.”

Gob grinned, “Tony would have to look a long time to find someone who’s better in bed than me.”

“Gob!” Tony said, embarrassed for the second time that day.

“Well, why do you think people get married?” Daniel asked, breaking the serious mood with a joke.

“Dad!” Tony scolded.

“What? I’m just trying to lighten the mood.” Daniel said. Tony didn’t really feel like having the marriage conversation again, especially in front of Gob, so he stayed quiet. Gob took his hand softly and whispered in his ear.

“Hey, I’m not mad at you or anything. You know that, right?”

“Yeah, I know, Gobie. It’s just weird, you know?”

“I know. Sorry if I made it weird,” he said. “I have a tendency to do that, I guess.”

Tony rubbed Gob’s knee, “No you don’t, it wasn’t your fault.”

“You’re so good to me. I love you,” Gob said, pressing a soft kiss to Tony’s cheek.

“I love you too, babe.” Tony pulled Gob closer, holding him tight. Gob chuckled and rubbed his back.

“Do you think we’ll ever stop being all sappy like this?” he asked. 

“I sure hope we don’t,” Tony smiled, “I like being sappy.”

“I know you don’t like when I call you cute, but you’re so cute, babe,” Gob said. Tony narrowed his eyes.

“I’ll let it slide this time.”

“Don’t be so grumpy,” Gob teased, nudging Tony playfully. Rebekah came in the room, carrying a book under her elbow. Rachel followed soon after, shooting a glance at Gob and Tony, then looking away.

“Rebekah, your and Isaac’s bedroom is a mess. This isn’t your house you know, and we’re leaving in three days. You should start cleaning.” Rachel said. Rebekah whined.

“Mom! It’s Isaac’s mess too! Why aren’t you telling him to clean it up?” She pouted, sitting down next to Gob on the couch.

“I already did,” she replied. “Don’t leave a mess for your grandparents to pick up, it’s not polite.”

“I’ll clean it before we leave.” Rebekah told her mother, opening up her book. Rachel sighed, and Daniel looked over at her.

“Don’t worry too much about it, Rachel. We raised three boys, we’re not afraid of messes,” he said. 

Gob, meanwhile, leaned over to look at Rebekah’s book, “What are you reading there?”

Rebekah smiled. “Anne of Green Gables. For a school project. I like it, though.” she admitted. 

“Huh, never heard of it. Is it good?” Gob asked.

“It’s old fashioned...but it is good,” she said, “Do you like to read, Uncle Gob?”

Gob chuckled, “Actually, I never really tried to enjoy it, so I don’t know. I’m not smart like you, Rebekah. But you’ll have to let me read that one when you’re finished.” He nudged her playfully. It was clear he was joking to anyone who knew him, but Rebekah was not one of those people.

“Okay! And who says you’re not smart? I bet you are...Uncle Tony wouldn’t like you if you were stupid,” she replied.

“That’s coming from every single teacher I’ve ever had, plus my family.” He leaned in close to her to whisper the next part, “Just between you and me, your Uncle Tony likes dating dumb people so he seems smarter.”

Rebekah giggled. “I still don’t think you’re dumb,” she said. 

“Thank you, Rebekah, that means a lot.” He smiled at her. She smiled back brightly.

“I can’t believe Hanukkah is almost over. I don’t really wanna go home,” she said. 

Gob frowned slightly, “I don’t either. I’m going to miss you guys back in California.”

“I’ve never been to California. Maybe I can come visit you,” she said. 

“Maybe!” Gob got more excited at the prospect than he thought he would, “Would you like to see your uncles do a big fancy magic show?”

“Yeah, that would be really cool,” she nodded. 

Gob sighed, “Your parents would have to be okay with it though.” He figured Rachel wouldn’t really be in a rush to see him again. He looked at Rachel, who was in conversation with Daniel and wasn’t listening to them.

“Yeah…” Rebekah said. “But, I still think it would be fun. Maybe you and Uncle Tony can go on tour!”

“I’d love that,” Gob admitted, “but I don’t think I could with my job.”

“Aww,” she frowned. 

“It  _ would  _ be fun,” Tony said, “Though that’s a lot of travelling.” 

“As long as I’m travelling with you,” Gob smiled, pressing a quick kiss to Tony’s lips.  _ This _ Rachel noticed. While she cleared her throat, Rebekah, a bit of a hopeless romantic, made an ‘aww’ sound.

“Rebekah, go clean your room.” Rachel said, tensely.

The girl in question whined, “But why??”

“Because I said so, young lady.”

“Fine,” she sighed, forgetting her book on the couch and rushing off to the guest bedroom where she stayed. 

“What was that about?” Gob asked, even though he knew exactly what it was about.

“Nothing,” Rachel replied. 

Daniel frowned, “It looked like she was having a nice time bonding with her uncles, and she really didn’t need to clean up the mess, Naomi and I could’ve handled it. This time should be spent with family.”

“I just didn’t want them getting inappropriate in front of her. She’s still young, she doesn’t need to be exposed to this.”

“How was that inappropriate? Naomi and I kiss in front of the kids all the time. I would’ve thought loving relationships would be a good influence.” Daniel said, confused.

“It’s because we’re both guys, Dad.”

“I’m not getting into this again,” Rachel said, standing up and leaving the room.

Gob sighed sadly, sniffling a little before saying, “I’m sorry, I just ruin everything.” He also stood to leave, fleeing the room hastily.

Tony excused himself to go find where his boyfriend ran off to. He noticed their guest room door was slightly ajar, so he pushed it open the rest of the way and saw Gob, back to the door. He had pulled his suitcase up on the bed and was filling it with his clothes. Tony watched him for a few seconds, but figured he should stop it. “What the hell are you doing, Gob?” He asked.

Gob jumped at the noise, turning around to face Tony. “I don’t know,” he admitted. “The first thing I would do when I would upset my parents is try to run away. And I-I feel like I’ve already done enough damage and I don’t want your parents or anyone else to hate me.”

“Baby…” Tony said sympathetically, “no one’s gonna hate you.” he walked up to his boyfriend and pulled him close. “You haven’t done anything wrong.”

Gob tensed in his arms, but eventually melted into the hug. “I dunno, I feel like every fucking thing I do is wrong.”

“No, baby, no. You’re not to blame. You can’t let yourself feel responsible for every homophobe who gives you shit.” Tony kissed Gob’s neck softly, because that’s as high as he could reach.

“It’s just such a...I dunno, I got used to your parents being so nice to me and then someone’s mean to me again and it reminds me how many people hate me so much.” he rambled. 

“You shouldn’t let your family count on that list, they’re all deluded idiots, no offense. My parents love you, my niece and nephew love you, my brother loves you; and most importantly, I love you.”

Gob smiled weakly. “I love you too, Tony.” he leaned down and kissed Tony’s cheek gratefully. 

Tony rested his head on Gob’s chest, not wanting to let go. Eventually, he said, “Unpack your bag, dummy. I’m not letting you go anywhere.”

Gob chuckled. “Okay, okay. Sorry, sometimes I just...like, want to run away, because I feel like it’s all I can do.”

“I don’t know what I’d do with myself if you left, Gob.” Tony said, face still serious, It made him sad that Rachel upset Gob to this extent.

“I couldn’t leave you, Tony. Do you know how sad I was before we got together?” Gob replied, feeling a bit guilty that he had worried Tony.

“I can guess, but I couldn’t really know. You’re so secretive about that stuff.”

“Because I can’t remember half of it,” he replied. “That’s what happen when you take forget-me-nows for like...I dunno...twenty-five years?”

Tony’s jaw dropped, “Jesus Christ, Gob. Why didn’t you get any help?

“Like anyone would be willing to help  _ me _ ,” he laughed like the concept was utterly absurd.

“That’s why you pay a professional if you don’t have a support system.”

“I didn’t have the money for that. And I’m sure any therapist would hate talking to me.”

“No they wouldn’t, Gob. Aside from the fact that they’re not allowed to refuse to see a paying customer for no reason, you’re a good guy who is great to talk to.” Tony rubbed Gob’s arm. “Plus, with your daddy-issues, I can only assume you’d be a psychologist’s dream,” he tried to lighten the mood, but could only manage an awkward half-smile.

“Thanks...I think,” Gob said. “I feel better now. I’m not so sad anymore, and I don’t take pills anymore, in case you were wondering.”

“That’s good,” Tony sighed. “Those pills are awful things. I was hooked on them myself for a while. Had to go see an addiction counsellor.”

“I...I never knew that, babe,” Gob took his hand. “Why didn’t you ever tell me that?”

“I figured you would’ve just assumed,” Tony admitted. “With them being so essential to all the Alliance magicians, most of us got hooked at some point or another. But, I don’t know, it felt worse for me. I just wanted to forget all the time.”

“What did you want to forget about?” Gob asked tentatively, caressing Tony’s hand. 

“Everything. Anytime I would say the wrong thing, or anytime I would make even the smallest mistake. Those pills just made it too easy to get rid of any anxiety, you know how they are.”

“You know, when I first met you, I thought you were so well-adjusted,” Gob said. “But I’m glad you’re not taking them anymore. My memory is shit now, I don’t remember really important things that apparently happened.”

“Believe me, I know how bad your memory is, but what kind of important things?”

“Well, fuck if I know, I forgot it all. The first night we slept together I was gonna take a forget-me-now, but I didn’t have any left and I missed the window,” he laughed like it was nothing.

Tony didn’t laugh, but instead tenderly placed his hands on Gob’s chest, “I’m glad you missed it, at least  _ someone _ remembers that night.”

“I remember it really well. It was amazing,” he kissed the top of Tony’s head. 

“I’m so fucking jealous of myself right now,” Tony shook his head. “If only I could remember what happened, or even why the hell I took one.”

“You got annoyed because I kept laughing every time you kissed me. Your beard tickled me.”

“You still do that whenever I go down on you though.”

“Because it tickles, baby!” Gob said. “I can’t help it.”

Tony kissed his cheek, making sure to drag his goatee against Gob’s skin. Gob laughed. “You’re lucky you’re so adorable, or else it might really hurt my pride,” Tony said.

“Hey, you can’t call me adorable if I can’t call you that,” Gob retorted childishly. 

“Yeah, I can, because you actually are adorable.”

“I am not. I’m a very sexy, handsome man,” Gob replied, being purposefully difficult.

“Yeah,” Tony laughed, “You’re definitely those things too.”

“Knock, knock,” Daniel said, slowly opening the door, “How’re you two doing in here?”

“Oh, we’re fine,” Gob said, reluctantly pulling away from Tony. “I just needed a moment.”

Daniel looked from the two men to the bed, “What’s the suitcase for? You’re not thinking of leaving, are you?” His tone was urgent and he frowned as he spoke.

“No, no!” Gob replied. “I just had to pull something out of my suitcase. I wouldn’t leave so soon. You’ve been so nice and welcoming.”

“Okay, good. We’d all miss you. I don’t think Naomi ever wants you to leave.”

Gob laughed softly. “That’s really sweet of her. I’m surprised she hasn’t gotten tired of me yet.”

Daniel smiled, “Are you kidding me? You’re currently her favorite son, and she didn’t even give birth to you.”

“Wow, thanks, Dad.”

Daniel laughed good-naturedly. “I mean, you’ll be my son in law soon enough, right?”

“Hopefully!” Gob answered instinctively, without thinking. When he realized what he said, his face grew hot as he blushed. Tony laughed. 

“You better get on that, Tony,” Daniel said, “I’ll let you two have your time alone, come out when you’re ready.”

“Thank you, Dad, bye,” Tony tried to rush his father out of the room faster. When he was alone with his boyfriend again, he took his hands. Gob was still blushing a little.

“They’re really fond of the idea of us getting married, huh?” he asked.

“I guess…” Gob trailed off, looking awkwardly at his feet.

“Don’t let their teasing get to you. I should’ve expected it,” Tony said. “I hope it doesn’t make you upset.”

Gob’s head shot up, looking at Tony, “Of course it doesn’t! It makes me feel… warm inside.” He hesitated on those last words, trying to find the correct ones to describe how special the feeling was.

Tony chuckled. “Me too. Thinking about calling you ‘my husband’,” a wide grin spread across his face, “It gives me butterflies. That’s kind of a gay thing to say, but it’s true.”

Gob smiled, “Same.” He leaned in to kiss Tony, lingering a little longer than he was expecting. Tony hummed, melting into his arms. He pulled away after a few moments.

“I would love to kiss you more, but I’ll get carried away…”

Gob ran a finger down his future husband’s chest, “How carried away would you get?”

“Baby, we already fucked today,” he laughed. 

“I know,” Gob pouted, “I just wanna hear you say it.”

“Well, if I kept kissing you, I’d eventually end up on top of you, and you know how it goes from there…” Tony smirked.

Gob bit his lip, “I actually  _ don’t _ know how it goes from there, Tony. Tell me?”

“Oh, don’t try to be all innocent with me when I had your fingers in my mouth earlier today.”

Gob sighed, “God, that was so hot. Thanks again for that.”

“I know that’s what you like,” Tony kissed his jaw. “You’re so dirty.”

Gob started to tilt his head back as he closed his eyes and hummed, then realized what exactly he was doing and pushed Tony away, “Fuck, baby, stop trying to get me horny again.”

“It doesn’t take much,” Tony replied teasingly. 

“Yeah. Exactly. And you know what gets me going, so why do it when you’ve got no intention of fucking me?”

“It’s so fun to watch you squirm and whine, I guess.”

Gob rolled his eyes, “Well you fucking nailed that, babe. So congrats, I guess.”

“I’m just teasing you,” Tony pressed a quick kiss to Gob’s lips. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine, but as payback I get to make out with you for a bit.” Gob pulled Tony back in for a longer, deeper kiss. Tony moaned softly and wrapped his arms around Gob’s neck. 

“You are such a good kisser,” he breathed in-between lip locks.

“So you’ve told me,” Gob smiled against Tony’s lips. Tony unwrapped his hands from behind Gob’s neck and let them trail down to his chest, deepening the kiss. His tongue snuck out of his mouth and gently prodded Gob’s lips. Gob opened his mouth to let his boyfriend’s tongue in, letting it explore for a moment before his own tongue slid into his boyfriend’s mouth, letting it push forward and pull backward.

Gob moaned, letting himself fall down on the bed while Tony straddled his waist. He briefly considered stopping it before they got carried away, but Gob didn’t really want to.

Luckily they didn’t need to, as the door opened with Naomi announcing, “Dinner’s nearly ready, boys- Oh… I’m sorry.” She stopped in her tracks when she saw the extremely compromising position that her son and his boyfriend were in.

Tony, frazzled, scrambled off his boyfriend. “Sorry mom. We got carried away,” he said breathlessly. 

She laughed, “I can see that. No need to apologize, dear, I should’ve knocked louder.”

“We, uh, shouldn’t have been doing this, sorry,” Gob smoothed his messy hair, laughing awkwardly.

“It’s okay, Gob,” She reassured, “It’s healthy for adults to express their sexual urges in a loving, consensual way.”

“Mom!” Tony whined. “Please don’t give this whole speech.”

“Sorry! I’ll just leave you boys to it, but be sure to be down in fifteen minutes for dinner.” She blew a kiss before leaving the room, shutting the door tight behind her.

“Your mom is so cute, babe,” Gob laughed. “Remember when my mom caught you giving me a handie in her bathroom and she completely flipped?”

“Yeah, we didn’t go over to her place for like, two months after that,” Tony winced.

“Which is a long time considering we’ve only been together six months.”

“I know...I need to stop giving you handjobs in places we can so easily get caught in,” Tony said.

“Hey, don’t, okay?” Gob winked, grinning wide.

He winked in response. “Oh trust me, I  _ need  _ to stop doing it, but that doesn’t mean I  _ want _ to.”

Gob chuckled, “Oh, believe me, I can tell how much you don’t want to. You’re a huge slut about it.”

“It’s funny that you’re the one calling me a huge slut,” Tony said. He let his boyfriend leave the bedroom before him, slapping his ass on the way out. Gob turned around on his heel, smirking at Tony.

“Yeah I am. You just can’t wait for everyone to know that your insanely hot boyfriend lets you top.”

“You love it when I top,” Tony replied.

Gob leaned in and whispered hotly in Tony’s ear, “That’s because it’s such a turn on to see you dominate me.”

“I know exactly what you like,” he said, a shiver running through his body at Gob’s words.

“You do, it’s amazing.” Gob breathed, reaching around Tony to grab his ass.

“Babe, if you keep this up I might have to take you to the bathroom, push you up against a wall, and give you the quickest, dirtiest handjob ever.”

“I fucking dare you, Tony.”

He groaned, frustrated in the best way. “We don’t have  _ time, _ babe.”

Gob chuckled, “I’ve never seen you refuse a challenge before. I guess that makes you a liar.”

“A liar? How?” he pouted.

“You said you’d give me a quick, dirty handjob and now you’re welshing on your promise.” Gob explained.

“I said I  _ might _ do it, not that I would.”

Gob pouted, “Yeah, sure whatever. But I still dared you, babe.”

“If you can be patient at dinner...I’ll make it worth your while.” Tony replied.

“I don’t know if I even want it anymore.” Gob wasn’t convinced himself, but knew he should stop giving into Tony so easily. He needed the upper hand somehow.

Tony smirked. “Fine. I’m sure you’re sick of me, after we’ve been going at it so much, I get it,” he said, obviously sarcastic.

“Yeah,” Gob said, “I think I am.”

Tony didn’t believe him for a second. “Oh, alright.”

“I guess we’ll just have to wait and see how I’m feeling after dinner.”

“Sure,” Tony winked and walked off to the dining room.

Naturally, they were the last ones to the dinner table, but everyone was waiting for them and when they sat down, they began to eat. The dinner was delicious as usual. Rebekah wasn’t as bright and happy as she had been the previous nights, and Gob knew why. “Hey, Rebekah, how’s your food?” he asked her, trying to get her mind off things.

“It’s good,” she mumbled half-heartedly.

“Penny for your thoughts?” he asked. “Tony always asks me that when I’m thinking about something.”

Rebekah glanced at her mother, “It’s nothing,” she said, then after a moment she lowered her voice, “can I talk to you about it later?”

“Sure,” he replied, “Are you excited to see what you got tonight for Hannukah?” he tried to continue the small talk.

“I am!” Isaac exclaimed. Rebekah didn’t speak, just nodding slightly.

Dinner finished and the evening’s festivities continued as normal, the whole group gathering in the living room. Gob sat next to Rebekah, making sure Rachel was out of earshot. “Hey, kid, you okay?” he asked her.

“Not really…” she said sadly.

“You wanna talk about it? If you don’t, it’s okay. I just wanna check on you.” he felt a bit awkward, but he figured it was the least he could do.

Rebekah sighed, “Mom’s just been acting… weird, and I see her talking to you and Uncle Tony and I feel weird… It just makes me feel like she’s going to hate me.”

“Why would she hate you? You’re her own daughter, and mothers shouldn’t hate their daughters,” Gob said, thinking of the way his mother treated her own daughter and grimacing.

“I’m not dumb, Uncle Gob, I know why she hates you.” She took a shaky breath, “and she keeps talking about me inviting a boy to dance with at my Bat Mitzvah… but I just wanna dance with girls.”

Gob’s chest ached. “Oh,” he sighed, wishing he could say something more eloquent. “I...I understand.”

“I just don’t know what to do,” her voice cracked and Gob looked down to see a tear running down her cheek.

“Oh, Rebekah, you’ll be okay, I promise. I know it seems like everything sucks right now and--” Gob sagged into the couch. Everything he said came out as cliche and disingenuous. “I’m sorry. I wish I could help more.”

“It’s helpful enough that I can talk to you about this, I don’t have anyone else to talk to. Mom’s… well, you know; and Dad just does whatever she says.”

“Do they fight a lot?” he asked, “My parents used to fight a lot so my dad would just go with whatever my mom would say, just so they wouldn’t fight.”

“No, they don’t fight. Dad just talks about her behind her back.”

Gob rolled his eyes, “Ugh, straight people.” That comment brought a smile to Rebekah’s face and she laughed.

“I’ll be okay…” she said. “Maybe it’s just a phase or something.”

“No, you don’t have to say that. You’ll be okay either way, kid. You shouldn’t feel like you have to change yourself to match what your parents expect. The only opinion that matters is your own. Besides, any girl would be lucky to have you.”

She giggled at that. “Thanks, Uncle Gob. You’re so nice.”

“Eh, it’s nothing. Being your age is tough enough. But if I got through it, you will. You’re way smarter than I was at that age anyway.”

“Well, it means a lot to me,” she hugged him, “and for the record, Uncle Gob, I think you’re pretty smart.”

He was surprised by the hug, but found himself smiling and hugging back. “Thanks, kid. I’m lucky to have a niece like you.”

“Technically you still have to get gay-married to Uncle Tony first, but I guess you can still call me that,” she giggled and smiled up at Gob.

“That’s happening soon, I promise,” he said. 

“Good, I can’t wait! Mom’s gonna lose her mind.”

“She doesn’t have to come then. Honestly, I’d prefer if she didn’t,” he said the last part a little quieter. Rebekah covered her mouth and giggled.

“Me too,” she whispered.

Tony walked up to his boyfriend and niece. “Hey, how are you two?” he asked.

Rebekah smiled, “I’m doing better, Uncle Tony.”

“Good. I was just showing Isaac how to do some magic tricks,” he said. “I think he’s a future magician in the making.”

“Mom wouldn’t like that… you should teach him some more tricks,” she laughed.

“I like the way you think,” Tony said. “Did Uncle Gob cheer you up? He’s good at that.”

“Yeah, he did,” Rebekah nodded. 

“He always makes me smile when I’m feeling down.” Tony said, and Gob blushed.

Gob tried to brush the compliment off, “Aw, you guys are giving me too much credit!” 

“No I’m not,” Tony said, giving him a quick smooch on the cheek. “It means a lot, to both of us.” Rebekah nodded in agreement.

“I’m happy to help.” Gob’s voice lowered to a whisper, “Tony, Rachel’s looking at us, you should kiss me again.” Tony leaned in and kissed Gob softly; it was nothing too suggestive since there were children in the room, but enough to piss Rachel off. They could see her silently fuming, and they could see Adam pleading with her to not make a scene. When they pulled apart, Tony smiled softly and touched his nose with Gob’s. 

“Love you,” he said quietly.

“You guys are cute,” Rebekah said, still sitting right next to them.

Gob smiled, “You’ll find it someday, kid.”

By no coincidence, Rachel soon told her children it was time for bed, and Naomi and Daniel turned in as well. Gob and Tony went to the guest room. “That was really sweet, how you helped Rebekah out,” Tony said.

“Yeah, she’s a good kid. I hope everything turns out okay for her.”

“I’m sure she’s really thankful for you. I know I am,” Tony pulled his shirt over his head, getting ready to put his pajamas on.

Gob blushed and smiled, sitting on the end of the bed and watching Tony change. “I’m thankful for you too.”

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer,” Tony said when he noticed Gob staring. He took his jeans off and put on some pajama pants, remaining shirtless.

“You’re very pretty, Tony. Has anyone ever told you that?”

“Maybe once or twice,” he chuckled. “I’m cold. Will you warm me up?”

“If you just mean cuddling, yeah. I’m not really sure I’m in the mood to bang right now; and not for stubborn reasons, I just have a lot on my mind.”

“Of course we can cuddle, babe,” Tony crawled into bed and settled into Gob’s arms. “Tell me about what’s on your mind. I want you to sleep well tonight.”

“That talk with Rebekah really got me thinking. I don’t know how much she wants to keep private, so I’ll respect that. It just makes me sad that Rachel wants to raise them so hatefully, it reminds me of my own parents,” Gob sighed and rested his head on top of Tony’s.

“I wish my brother would grow a backbone and stand up to her,” Tony said. “I hope she’ll be okay. I’m sure she will be, she’s strong,” he nuzzled into Gob’s neck, kissing it tenderly. “I mean, you survived being raised by your parents.”

Gob hummed at the contact, “I’m glad I did, because now I have you. But forty years of being trained to hate yourself isn’t the kind of thing you can easily get rid of.”

“I know. I wish your parents didn’t treat you like garbage, because it makes you unable to see how wonderful you really are,” he sighed.

“I see what you did there,” Gob chuckled.

“Oh, oops,” Tony laughed too. “I didn’t mean to, honestly. But really, I mean it. You  _ are _ wonderful.”

“I know… I’m awfully  _ full _ of Wonder most evenings, aren’t I?” He joked with a wink, even though he knew full well it was a deflection.

Tony scoffed. “I know that’s what you like.”

Gob smiled, “I have no reason to deny that. It’s true. I love being Wonder-full every day of my life.”

“You’re so cheesy, Gobie,” Tony shook his head. “And such a flirt.”

“I know that’s what  _ you _ like.”

“Well...yeah, I guess I can’t deny that either. You’re so cute when you’re all flirty,” he kissed Gob’s cheek.

“And you’re so cute when you’re nice to me, so thank you for that.” Gob blushed and kissed Tony on the lips.

Tony smiled into the kiss, pulling away gently. “Are you feeling a little better? I always get worried for you when you seem sad.”

Gob shrugged, “Yeah, I’m still worried about Rebekah, but there isn’t much I can do about that.”

“Being there for her helps,” he replied, “Having family members that she can confide in will help her. I wish I could help more, too.”

“Well, I don’t think we can help if we’re sleep deprived. Goodnight, baby.”

Tony kissed Gob’s cheek one last time. “I love you, Gobie. ‘Night.”

Gob hummed again and drifted off to sleep, nestled in Tony’s arms. Tony followed soon after.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize on behalf of Gob and Tony for how horny they are lmao

 

Gob woke up first, as usual, but Tony was clinging to him in such a way that he could barely escape his grip. He laughed softly, rubbing Tony’s back and kissing the top of his head. Tony stirred slightly, but stubbornly refused to wake. Gob tried to peel Tony’s arms off of him, so he could go take a much needed piss, but as soon as he did Tony started whining.

“Baby,” Gob said gently. “Wake up.”

Tony opened one eye. “What?”

“I need to pee, and you’re holding onto me like...something with a really strong grip, I don’t know.”

“An octopus?” Tony groaned sleepily, still not letting go of Gob.

“Yeah, you’re an octopus. Can you let me go for just a minute, please?”

Tony pouted, “I don’t want to. I just want to hold you forever.”

“You will not want to hold me if I pee myself. Please, babe, or I’ll drag you with me,” Gob replied. 

“Fine,” Tony said, reluctantly letting go, “but you’d better hold me lots when you get back.”

“Of course,” he promised, then rushed to the bathroom in order to not pee himself. When he came back, Tony looked up at him and held his arms out.

“Finally,” Tony said.

“You were waiting for so long,” Gob said dryly. He climbed back onto the bed and into Tony’s arms, running a finger down Tony’s chest. “You’ve been so patient waiting for me.”

Tony looked at Gob with half-lidded eyes. “Mmm, you’re so warm...I don’t ever wanna let go.”

Gob leaned in and kissed Tony’s neck, whispering, “I know how we could warm up even more.”

Tony moaned softly. “Oh?” he asked, “Tell me.”

Gob’s kisses moved upward, trailing along Tony’s jaw up to his ear. He nipped at Tony’s earlobe, “I really want you to fuck me again,” He said in a moan. Tony shivered, but his cheeks were heating up. His hands found their way to Gob’s bare chest and carressed it, kissing along his neck and down to his clavicle. Gob’s chest heaved as his head pushed back into the pillows; he bit his lip. “So is that a yes?” Gob gasped out.

“Of course it’s a yes,” Tony chuckled, bringing his hands up to Gob’s shoulders and rubbing his skin there, warming him up. He took his time, dragging his lips along the sensitive spots of Gob’s neck. 

Gob moaned, “Kiss lower, Tony, please?” His cold hands ran up and down Tony’s back, sending shivers down his boyfriend’s spine.

“So impatient,” Tony said teasingly, “I’m savoring this, Gobie.”

“You can savor it, baby!” Gob whined, “Just a little bit lower?”

Tony obliged, kissing down Gob’s chest, albeit slowly. “What do you want me to do to you?”

“Mmm, whatever you want, just as long as it ends with you cumming in my ass.”

“God, you’re filthy,” Tony moved up to kiss Gob, lightly biting his lower lip. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Gob breathed out, “and I know you love how filthy I am.” His hands rested at Tony’s lower back, his fingers tucked into Tony’s pajama pants.

“I do love it,” he scratched his fingers down Gob’s chest. “It turns me on so much.” 

Gob arched his back and moaned louder. “What are you waiting for then? You’re driving me crazy, Tony.”

“It’s so fun to tease you,” Tony pouted. He could feel Gob’s erection pressing against his leg, and he moved his hand to palm it through the fabric. Gob’s moan came out as more of a cry, already extremely sensitive there. “You like that, baby?” Tony asked, stroking him. 

“Mm-hmm, I like it so much, Tony,” Gob said, eyes closed tight in a mix of pleasure and concentration on not being excessively loud.

“Let’s get you out of these pants,” Tony said, sliding them off along with Gob’s briefs. “You’re already so hard for me.”

Gob blushed, a little embarrassed, “In my defence, a lot of that is also just morning wood.”

“What are you embarrassed about? I love when you’re all worked up for me,” Tony rubbed circles on the head of Gob’s cock with his thumb. 

“Hnn,” Gob moaned again, “oh my God, Tony, that feels so good!” His nails instinctively dragged themselves along Tony’s back as his hips bucked up.

“Mm,” Tony kissed Gob’s neck, “I know that’s what you like.”

“Fuck!” Gob gasped, “Please keep going, baby.” He was trying his best to make cognizant thought, but his brain was super cloudy and he couldn’t do much other than moan.

Tony felt a little guilty, but he drew his hand away. “I thought you wanted me to fuck your ass again?”

“I do! You’re just taking your sweet-ass time getting to that.”

“Haven’t you ever heard of foreplay, Gobie?” Tony laughed softly, reaching over to the bedside table and grabbing some lube.

“Not when I’ve just woken up after a night spent dreaming about you.” He blushed, gripping the sheets in anticipation.

“What did you dream about?” Tony asked while he coated his fingers in lube, gently pressing one to Gob’s entrance.

Gob gasped, “I dreamt about this… about you fucking me raw,” he moaned yet again as Tony’s finger entered him.

“Must’ve been a nice dream,” he curled his finger inside Gob. “Those are my favorite kind of dreams, too.”

“Ahh,” Gob’s back arched and he threw his head back again, “It was such a nice dream-- God, Tony, you’re so good to me.”

Tony slid another finger inside. “I love making you feel good, baby,” he said softly. Gob just nodded in response, unable to form proper words. His fingers ran up Tony’s back and lodged themselves in his hair.

Tony pulled his fingers out of Gob suddenly. “Are you ready?” he asked. 

Gob found himself involuntarily whining when Tony removed his fingers. “Oh God, yes,” he whispered, looking at Tony with a deeply passionate expression plastered to his face.

Tony applied some more lube onto himself, sliding into Gob gently. “Ah, fuck, babe.”

“Does my tight little ass feel good around your cock, baby?” Gob asked, oddly coquettish for a forty-five year old man.

“God, fuck yeah,” Tony moaned, slowly moving inside of his boyfriend. “I love when you talk like that.”

Gob could feel his stomach flutter every time Tony pushed into him and he grinned, “It’s because you like that I’m  _ your _ dirty little slut, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, babe, you are. You’re so filthy for me,” his hand trailed down to take ahold of Gob’s cock again. “So good for me.”

Gob blushed, “Tell me how good I am, Tony?” He begged, grasping at the bedsheets desperately as he descended into a moaning mess.

“You’re  _ so _ good. You treat me so well. You always fuck me so good, I love your cock so fucking much,” he stroked Gob in time with his thrusts.

“Uh-huh?” Gob writhed under Tony, awash with so much pleasure, “What else, baby?”

“Your mouth is so hot and soft and wet,” Tony groaned. “You give the most amazing blowjobs I’ve ever had.”

Gob started pressing open-mouthed kisses to Tony’s neck, moaning into it, “Keep going, Tony, you feel so good inside me.”

“I love being inside of you,” Tony sped up the motions of his hand. “You feel fucking amazing.”

“ _ You _ feel fucking amazing. God, if you keep going like that I’m gonna cum in no time.” Gob’s hips bucked up into Tony’s hand.

“Mm, that’s what I want,” Tony replied, his free hand caressing Gob’s cheek. 

Gob wrapped his legs tighter around Tony’s waist, using his heels to press Tony’s hips closer to him. “I need more, Tony. Can you give it to me?” He asked.

Tony groaned, thrusting into Gob deeper and harder. “God,” he moaned, unable to say much more. 

“Say my name, baby, let me know who you’re gonna be cumming for,” Gob gasped, the request punctuated by a string of moans.

“Gob,” Tony moaned in his ear, nipping at his earlobe, “Gob, I’m so close, I love you so much.”

“God, I love you too, Tony. I’m gonna cum soon too. Just a little bit more.”

Tony kissed along Gob’s jawline, whispering his name in between every kiss as he kept a steady pace inside of him. He gripped Gob’s shoulders, not wanting to cum until Gob did. 

“Are you almost there, Tony? I want to finish at the same time as you.” 

Tony nodded; Gob’s words pushed him over the edge, and he finally let go. “Fuck, baby, fuck,” he groaned as he came, burying his face in Gob’s neck. 

“Ah, God, Tony! Yes, baby!” Gob cried out, throwing his head back as he came all over Tony’s hand, as well as his own stomach. When Tony came down from his high, he stayed on top of Gob for a few moments, catching his breath. Eventually he pulled away, drawing his hand away from Gob’s cock.

“You came so much for me, Gobie.”

“Yeah, apparently you did as well,” Gob commented, shifting his body awkwardly as he felt Tony’s load seeping out of him.

“Sorry,” Tony chuckled guiltily, placing his own fingers in his mouth and tasting Gob off of him.

Gob gulped, “God, Tony, it’s so hot when you do that.”

“You taste so good, I can’t resist,” Tony said once he was done. “That was amazing.”

“ _ You’re _ amazing. I love you so much,” Gob kissed Tony lightly on the lips. Tony smiled. 

“I love you too, babe. Was it as good as your dream?” he asked. 

Gob sighed, “It was much,  _ much  _ better than my dream. Because this was real.” He kissed Tony again, cuddling close to him.

“I’m so glad to hear that.” Tony smiled. “You always make me feel so good.”

“You make me feel good as well. I can’t believe I wasted so much time fucking women when I could have been feeling like this.”

Tony laughed. “Well, I guess I’ll just have to make up for lost time with you, then.”

Gob smiled absently, his finger tracing circles along Tony’s chest, “Hmm, how does forever sound?” 

“Forever sounds like heaven,” Tony replied, kissing Gob’s forehead. 

Gob’s heart palpitated and he couldn’t stop himself from grinning. “I love you so much, Tony.”

“I love you, too,” he smiled. “But I need a shower...I’m a mess.”

“ _ You’re  _ a mess?” Gob scoffed, gesturing to his jizz-covered stomach, “And that’s not even counting what you did to my ass.”

“Hey, you were begging for it,” Tony said. “So don’t blame me.”

“I’m not complaining! I’m just saying I need a shower more than you.” He pushed Tony away and scrambled off the bed and into the bathroom. Tony joined him.

“Trying to get away from me?” he asked with a laugh when he approached Gob in the bathroom.

“No…” Gob said, “I was just trying to get in the shower before you could.”

“Can’t I join you?” he asked, “If you don’t want me to, it’s okay, I can wait.”

“If you can catch me.” Gob kissed Tony quickly and stepped into the shower. Tony joined him just as quickly, standing under the hot stream of water. “Babe it’s my turn to have the water,” Gob whined.

“Fine,” Tony stepped to the side, allowing Gob to get the water. 

Gob kissed Tony gratefully, stepping under the showerhead and using the soap to scrub off all the cum on his body, “Thanks, baby.”

“No problem,” he smiled. “I get more time to stare at your arm muscles.”

Gob smirked, stopping to flex his biceps for Tony a little bit, “Oh, like what you see, do you?”

“Just a little bit,” Tony replied nonchalantly. 

He started washing his hair, running his hands through it seductively, “Did you ever fantasize about my body, Tony?”

“Yeah, especially after we met that one time at the Gothic Castle. When I thought you were your brother’s assistant? You were so hot.” he bit his lip.

“And I know you thought I was hot at my wedding, when I did the Jesus gag.” Gob winked playfully.

“Because you were so ripped up there! I couldn’t help but look at your body, you were putting it out for everyone,” Tony pouted. 

“Really?” Gob took a step towards Tony, “Did it make you think dirty things? Did it make you _ do _ dirty things?”

“It made me think and do  _ very _ dirty things, and I didn’t even know I was gay back then,” Tony said, his voice low and soft. 

Gob laughed, “Well, that makes me feel a bit better about doing the same about you all the time.”

“Thinking about you fucking yourself while thinking about me is the hottest thing,” Tony admitted. 

“Same here, but with the other thing. The you thinking about me thing.” Gob stumbled over the words, still a little frazzled from drowsiness  _ and _ the pretty stellar fuck they just had. 

Tony laughed. “I gotcha, baby. Can I wash up?”

“Fine,” Gob sighed, reluctantly stepping out of Tony’s way. Tony lathered himself up, washing away all the sweat and other fluids from the morning’s activities. 

“Hannukah’s almost over, that’s crazy,” Tony mused. 

“Aw, I’m gonna miss everyone. I’ve had a  _ wonderful _ time here,” Gob smiled at his little joke, “Thank you for inviting me, Tony. It was nice to be around a normal family.”

“Yeah, and they loved being around you. My mom and dad are really gonna miss you.” 

“I hope they can come visit us soon, or us go visit them!” Gob said.

“Yeah, me too.” Tony finished washing up and stepped out of the shower, toweling off. Gob followed right after him, sitting down on the edge of the tub, watching Tony style his hair in the mirror. “You like to stare, don’t you?” Tony asked, winking in the mirror. Gob blushed.

“I- I’m sorry, you’re just really handsome.”

“I’m teasing you,” he smiled. “I don’t mind it at all. That might be conceited, that I don’t mind you staring at me, but oh well.”

Gob shrugged, “I don’t think it’s conceited, I think it’s love.”

“Well, I am very much in love with you,” Tony said. 

Gob beamed, “And I’m very much in love with you.” 

“Ah, I should probably get dressed,” Tony stretched. “I’m getting hungry. Don’t stay in here too long.”

“Aww, do you  _ have _ to get dressed?” Gob whined, following Tony into the bedroom to keep staring at him.

“Unfortunately. I’d get cold if I stayed naked all day.” he chuckled.

Gob pouted, “Fine.” He stood, putting on clothes himself. He was sure to exaggerate every movement; flexing his arms and he slid on a shirt; bending over slowly as he pulled his pants up, waving his ass in the air a bit. Gob smugly noted that he managed to draw Tony’s eye repeatedly.

“God, you’re acting like such a stripper right now,” Tony bit his lip, trying not to blush. 

“Uhh, I’m putting clothes  _ on _ , so I’m literally behaving like whatever the opposite of a stripper is,” Gob rolled his eyes.

“Fine, you’re acting like a slut,” Tony smirked.

“Well, yeah. I thought we determined that’s what I am every time we’re in bed together.” 

“Yeah, it’s so sexy,” Tony slipped a sweater and some jeans on, walking over to Gob and kissing his cheek.

“I know,” Gob said, smiling into the quick kiss then walking out of the bedroom ahead of Tony. Tony followed, smiling when he saw his mother setting the table for breakfast.

“Let me help ya, mom,” he said.

“Oh, you’re so sweet, Anthony,” she kissed him on the cheek and handed Tony the cutlery she was holding, walking back into the kitchen. Gob helped Tony set the table up, smiling softly.

“Hey, Gobie. How about you make us coffee? I’ll handle the rest of this.” He gestured to the table.

“Okay, honey,” he said, joining Naomi in the kitchen. She grinned at him.

“It’s so nice to have such a helpful son...and future son in law.” she winked.

Gob smiled back, “It’s so nice to have such a kind future mother in-law.” He blushed at the mere thought.

“I’m so glad to hear you say that...I already can’t wait for the wedding!” she exclaimed, despite the fact Tony or Gob hadn’t even proposed.

“I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with your son,” Gob admitted, blushing intensely.

“Oh, you’re so sweet,” she smiled. “Thank you for making him so happy.”

“I should be thanking him, I was miserable before that,” Gob said solemnly, “Tony saved my life.”

“I’m still mad at him for that cement thing. Believe me, if I were there I would’ve made him be honest with you!”

Gob sighed, “It’s really fine, I’m over it now. It was just really painful for a little bit. I spent the first month we were dating convinced it was all some big joke.”

“Well, hopefully he’s not such an idiot anymore,” she laughed. “I’m just stubborn, and I want my children to treat others well, you know?”

“Jeez,” Gob chuckled, “you’re so different from my mom.”

“Is that so?” she asked. “I thought all mothers wanted the best for their children...but your family does sound...different,” she tried to choose her words carefully.

“They’re awful, Naomi. My parents’ motto is ‘forget but never forgive’. My mom lied about being on the pill to trick my dad into marrying her -- that’s how I happened -- and because of it they both tell me I ruined their lives. My younger brother babies me because he’s the smart one that my parents actually wanted. They didn’t even show up at the hospital when I was dying.” Gob was rambling and he wasn’t sure at what point he started crying, but as he stopped talking he realized his cheeks were wet.

Naomi embraced him tightly. “Sweetheart. The more I hear about your family the more I worry about you. I’m so, so sorry. You know, family isn’t just who you’re blood related to. You call me ‘mom’ from now on, okay?”

“Thank you… Mom,” he said softly. It was weird associating that word with a positive feeling, but he assumed that was the feeling people were supposed to have. He didn’t want to leave them in two days, but they had to.

“It’s nothing. You know, being a parent is hard, but I could never imagine treating my children the way your parents treated you. I’m not perfect, but I love my children unconditionally, as it should be.”

Gob shrugged slightly, “My mom’s just bitter that she married for money not love. I’m just a product of that transaction. I don’t really blame her, I was a pretty awful person before I found Tony.”

“Well, the past is the past,” she patted his cheek. “Now go sit down, I’ll bring out the breakfast and coffee, honey.”

“Oh, okay,” Gob smiled at her and went to join Tony at the table. Soon enough everyone was filing in the dining room. Rebekah looked a little happier, much to Gob’s relief. He had been worrying about her. “Morning,” he told her.

“Morning, Uncle Gob,” she smiled.

“How are you this morning?”

“Pretty good. Sleepy,” she half-smiled. “What about you?”

“I’m good, thanks,” He answered. The Naomi entered with the food, and both of them got distracted. Everyone dug into breakfast. Gob searched for some pepper to put on his eggs and found it near Naomi. “Mom, pass me the pepper, please?”

All heads at the table turned towards him, and Gob suddenly felt like he’d done something wrong. Naomi handed it to him with an amiable, “Here you go, dear.” Adam and Tony gave each other a weird look. Gob blushed, becoming uncharacteristically self-conscious. Naomi glanced around, “Oh, hush, everyone. I told him he could call me that.”

“Isn’t it kind of early for that?” Rachel asked, “Him and Tony have only been dating for a few months, and they’re not even married…”

“Oh, Rachel, you know Naomi,” Daniel said, “She’s a mother to everyone, not just her own kids.”

Rachel shook her head, “But you don’t see everyone calling Naomi ‘mom’.”

“I like being called mom. It makes me feel happy,” Naomi said simply, smiling.

“And it doesn’t matter if they’re not married  _ yet _ ,” Rebekah said through a mouthful of eggs, “they love each other and that makes Uncle Gob family.”

“You’re right, Becky,” Adam smiled, then laughed a bit, “Like mom needs any more boys after having three of her own.”

“The more the merrier,” Naomi replied.

“And who knows, the nickname might become true before any of us know it,” Daniel winked at Tony.

“Dad! Oh my god, it’ll happen when it happens,” he blushed.

“And that’s sooner rather than later, right?” Daniel asked.

“Let’s hope!” Gob laughed.

“Yeah! I wanna be a bridesmaid!” Rebekah said.

“And I wanna wear a suit,” Isaac said. “Like a big kid.”

Gob smiled, “You’re both welcome to do both of those things!”

“You know, weddings are more stressful than they seem,” Rachel said, sounding irritated. 

“Both of my previous weddings were no big deal.” Gob mentioned nonchalantly, not really registering what he was admitting. Rachel’s brow furrowed.

“Excuse me?” she asked. 

“Oh, I- uh,” Gob chuckled awkwardly, “it’s, um, nothing.”

“Tony, did you know about this?” she asked.

“Of course I did,” Tony replied truthfully. “I actually went to the second one.”

“Yeah,” Gob laughed, suddenly sharing  _ too _ much, “And he went home with the bride.”

“Babe,” his boyfriend said, a warning tone creeping into his voice.

His parents gasped. “Anthony Daniel Wunderlich!” Naomi scolded.

“Wait...what?” Gob asked, “What’s your last name?”

“Oh, honey,” Naomi said sympathetically, “You didn’t think his real name was Tony Wonder, did you?”

“Haven’t you ever looked at my driver’s license?” Tony asked, chuckling. 

“Who looks at their significant other’s drivers license? Straight people?” 

Tony shrugged, “I looked at yours to see if you were lying about your age… you were, by the way.”

“I don’t  _ look  _ forty-four...right?”

“No, Gob,” Tony chuckled, “you look very youthful… also, you’re forty-five now.”

“Whatever,” he pouted. “Anyway. Wunderlich?”

“Yeah, I know. It’s super German-Jewish… but so are we so I guess it works out.”

“I feel really dumb right now,” Gob admitted.

“Don’t feel dumb, sweetie!” Naomi said, “It’s Anthony’s fault he never told you.”

“I think it’s troubling. You didn’t even know his last name?” Rachel raised an eyebrow. 

“I don’t think it’s troubling,” Tony said, “No one knows my real name except you guys, and anyone who met me before the nineties. And my opinion is really the only one that matters.”

“I guess no one has the name Wonder...I should’ve known that,” Gob smiled guiltily. 

“Well, I thought your first name was actually Gob for the longest time, which is an odd name among Georges and Michaels and George Michaels. So… we’re even,” Tony said, trying to make Gob feel better.

“Alright. Sorry again,” He scratched the back of his neck. 

“Huh? Your name’s not Gob, Uncle Gob?” Isaac asked, scrunching up his face in confusion

“My name is George Oscar Bluth, but that’s also my dad’s name. So, to not make things confusing, I went by my initials,” he explained. 

“Ohh! That’s so cool,” Isaac said, “I wanna do that!”

“Isaac is a nice name,” Gob said, and his parents agreed. 

“George is an old man’s name,” Rebekah said bluntly. 

“I totally agree!” Gob nodded, laughing. “That’s why I ditched it.”

“Is  _ Anthony _ an old man’s name?” Tony asked Rebekah teasingly. 

“No, it’s a thirteen year-old Jewish boy’s name. There’s like seven Anthonys in my class.”

Tony snorted. “I thought the name was falling out of style, but I guess not. No one calls me Anthony anyway.” Naomi cleared her throat. “Except mom.”

“And whose fault is that, Anthony? You’re the one told everyone your name is ‘Tony’,” Naomi complained.

“Tony just seems like a better name for me,” he said, “But I don’t mind when you call me Anthony. Just feels weird when anyone else does.”

“What about me,  _ Anthony _ ?” Gob teased, trying to hold in a laugh.

“No. Absolutely not.”

“You’re lucky,” Adam said, “You can’t make a nickname out of Adam.”

“And why would you want to?” Naomi asked in a warning tone. “I give you boys perfectly good names and you all want to change them.”

“My name’s just fine, mom,” Adam said. “I’m just saying if I  _ wanted _ to change my name, I couldn’t, really.”

“I mean, if you really wanted to change your name, it doesn’t have to be anything like the one you were given,” Gob shrugged. “My nephew goes by George Maharis.”

“The FakeBlock guy?” Adam asked.

“Oh, yeah, he’s still doing the FakeBlock thing, I guess,” Gob replied. 

“Woah, how loaded is your family? I mean, when they were talking about FakeBlock on the news, it sounded like a billion dollar idea,”Adam said.

“I dunno, you’d have to ask them. They don’t share any of it with me,” he laughed, but it didn’t seem genuine. “After I used the company checkbook to buy a whole closet store for… reasons… I wasn’t allowed near the finances anymore. I get my paychecks and that’s it.”

“So...you own a closet store?” Rachel asked, confused. 

“Yeah… I guess,” Gob said. “I went into the store because I thought it was conversion therapy, because I couldn’t stop thinking about Tony and he said he never wanted to see me again, and I accidentally told them I was in love with him without realizing it was just a place that sells and designs closets, and… I bought the whole store so they wouldn’t tell anyone…”

“You get yourself into some weird situations,” Rachel said, crossing her arms and sighing.

“That just means he has great stories to tell,” Rebekah chimed. 

“Did I tell you that I was part of Mark Cherry’s entourage?” Gob asked. He was glad Rebekah liked his stories, so was trying to think of some good ones.

“What? No you weren’t. You’re too old,” she said, then clapped her hand over her mouth. “Uh...sorry.”

Gob laughed, “It’s alright! And I  _ was _ part of his entourage. In fact, he wrote a song about me.”

“What song?” she asked, eyes wide. 

“Getaway,” He bragged, rather unjustly.

“The song was about how much Mark hated him,” Tony added bluntly.

“You didn’t need to mention that,” Gob pouted. Naomi, not up to date with what kids liked, gathered everyone’s plates. Her husband joined her in the kitchen to help clean up.

“It’s kinda cool that a famous person hates you though,” Isaac said, “it makes you kinda famous.”

“I don’t think most people know who I am,” Gob admitted. “But a lot of people like that song.”

“I even like that song,” Adam laughed. “It’s going to be weird hearing it now, though…” Rachel just shook her head, thinking herself to be above all this. 

“What other cool stories do you have, Uncle Gob?” Rebekah asked, sitting up on her chair.

“Good question,” Gob thought for a minute. “I dated a Spanish soap opera star. I guess that’s kind of a big deal.”

“Oh?” Adam asked, “What kind of celebrities haven’t you dated?”  
“Probably a lot. The soap opera star cheated on me with my brother, so I guess it was kind of an appropriate end.” Gob tactfully left out the part where he cheated on her consistently.

“Well, to be fair,” Tony began, but Gob shot him a look and he stopped. “Nevermind. Babe, I don’t think you told  _ them _ about your fingers.” He rubbed the scar from the incident in question as he tried to prompt more interesting stories from his boyfriend.

“I told your parents,” Gob said, “But yeah, I got my fingers chopped off once during an illusion.”

“Are you okay?” Rachel asked, concern overwhelming her annoyance with the attention Gob was getting. Gob wiggled his fingers.

“Surprisingly, yeah. I mean, they get kinda stiff sometimes, but it’s not so bad. I barely remember it, honestly. Plus, that was the same time I met Tony so, bonus. But that was a good, I don’t know, maybe ten years ago?” 

“You met ten years ago? Wow!” Rebekah said. “I didn’t know that at all!”

“Yeah, I was a huge fan, desperate to impress him, but I didn’t think he even remembered me. I figured our rivalry was very one-sided.”

Tony looked at Gob, amused. “Of course I remembered you. You left quite the first impression.”

“Hmm… ‘cause I cut my fingers off?” Gob asked, raising his eyebrow and smirking.

“No, because you were so excited to see me,” he chuckled, “You weren’t shy at all.”

Gob laughed, “That’s sweet, baby.” He got sidetracked from what he was doing, pressing a kiss to Tony’s lips. Rachel stood up and joined Naomi and Daniel in the kitchen. Adam sighed, but Rebekah was beaming. “Sorry,” Gob said sheepishly when they pulled away.

“Don’t apologize!” Rebekah insisted, “I think you guys are really cute together!”

“Thanks, I think so, too,” Gob said, “But I’m pretty biased.”

“I think so, three,” Tony smiled, wrapping his arm around Gob and kissing him on the cheek. Gob smiled. 

“See, this is why you two should just get married already,” Adam said, “You act like a married couple.”

“It’ll happen when it happens,” the couple said simultaneously. They looked at each other, “Same!”

Rebekah giggled. “They  _ do _ act like a married couple, dad,” she said. 

“And what’s the problem with that, young lady?” Tony asked.

“It’s cute!” she said. 

“We should stop pestering them about getting married,” Adam said, “Or they’ll never get married just to spite us.”  
“Yeah, that is a very _him_ thing to do,” They again said simultaneously. Gob dissolved into laughter. 

“What’s so funny out here?” Naomi asked, exiting the kitchen followed by Daniel and Rachel.

“I don’t know,” Gob laughed, “I guess I’m just really happy.”

“They’re being all gross and lovey-dovey,” Isaac said, sticking his tongue out.

“Whatever Isaac, mom and dad are like that all the time,” Rebekah said.

“And it’s gross then too!”

“That’s good, at least.” Rebekah shrugged. At least her brother was just being a ten year-old boy and  _ not _ homophobic.

The rest of the day was very relaxing, Gob entertaining the kids with the seemingly endless stories he had to tell.  _ As bad as his memory is, he remembers a lot of weird shit that happened to him _ , Tony thought. He could tell a lot of his boyfriend’s stories were watered  _ way _ down to be appropriate for the kids, but either way, they were fascinated. Tony lounged on the couch, watching his boyfriend tell his stories with lots of hand motions and animated facial expressions. Every so often he’d catch Tony looking at him and smile. It amazed Tony how good Gob was with the kids, he couldn’t help but smile back. One time, Gob blew him a kiss and it was embarrassing how Tony blushed like a schoolgirl with a crush. He couldn’t wait to make Gob his, legally, forever. Every day with Gob was an adventure-- A super hot adventure. Eventually the kids went off to do their own thing and Gob joined his boyfriend on the couch. “I think they’re sick of me now,” he joked. 

“Nah, I don’t think they could get sick of you, you’re too amazing,” Tony said, kissing Gob’s cheek. “They’re kids, their attention span has never been smaller.”

“I didn’t think I was that interesting, but they did,” Gob smiled. 

“I think you’re that interesting, babe.”

“You’re too nice to me,” Gob said, wrapping an arm around Tony.

“I am, at the very most, the correct amount of nice. You’ve earned a lot of nice, Gobie,” Tony smiled, rubbing Gob’s knee.

“If you keep being so nice to me, I might have to kiss you,” he teased. 

“God, then I guess I’ve gotta be nicer,” Tony gazed into Gob’s eyes lovingly, while his smile remained playful.

“If we weren’t on the couch I’d do much more than kiss you, but...you know how it is.”  
“A pity,” Tony laughed, “I guess I’ll just have to be normal nice, then.”

Gob laid his head in Tony’s lap, looking up at him with adoration in his eyes. “I guess that’ll have to do.” Tony started stroking Gob’s hair, and Gob closed his eyes like a cat getting groomed.

“You know,” Tony observed for the millionth time, “you’re so beautiful.”

“Pssh,” Gob scoffed but was secretly beaming. “Nah.”

“You are,” Tony said, “Your eyes are the most beautiful colour I’ve ever seen, and your freckles are so cute and delicate.” 

Gob’s nose scrunched up at that. “I’m not delicate,” he whined. 

“I know, but just when you’re lying like this, so relaxed in my arms, you look so peaceful and gentle.”

Gob covered his face to hide his blush. “You’re so sappy. You should write poems or something.”

Tony rolled his eyes, “Yeah right, they’d be shitty and you know it.”

“Oh, whatever,” he said, “You’re the one waxing poetic about my freckles.”

“I can’t help it, your face is super pretty.”

“Marry me,” Gob said, in the show-bizzy way, like his niece. 

Tony caught his breath for a second, but had been around the Bluths enough to know what that meant. He smiled, “Don’t tempt me, Gobie. I might just have to say yes.”

“And what will make you say yes?”

He chuckled, “A lot would. Pretty much almost anything.”

“Then say yes,” Gob prodded, smiling up at Tony.

Tony blushed, “If you really mean it, then yes. I would marry you in an instant.”

“Good. I’ll have a better proposal soon, I promise. I just...kinda wanted to hear you say it,” Gob admitted.

“You’d better watch out I don’t one-up you first, Gob,” Tony joked, trying to deflect how warm his cheeks were getting and how fast his heart was fluttering.

“I consider it a challenge,” Gob said, closing his eyes again.

“Can I kiss you?” Tony whispered the question, not wanting to shatter the moment.

“Of course, baby,” Gob opened his eyes and smiled gently. Tony leaned down and kissed Gob gently but passionately. Despite the awkward angle, he kissed back, letting out a pleased hum. 

Tony pulled back reluctantly, “That’s all for now.”

“I’m fine with that,” Gob lied.

“I’d want to kiss you a lot longer, but I’m so comfortable with you resting on me like this; I don’t want to disturb this by making out with you properly.”

“That’s a good point,” Gob yawned. “I could fall asleep like this.”

“And what’s stopping you?” Tony chuckled.

“Not much,” he said, already drifting off. “I’m just gonna take a five minute nap...okay, baby…?”

“Okay, Gobie, sleep well. I love you.” He stroked Gob’s hair until his boyfriend fell asleep. A few minutes later, Gob was snoring lightly. Naomi walked into the living room, laughing at what she saw.

“Oh my,” she said, “How precious.”

“Yeah, he’s really sweet, isn’t he?” Tony whispered, trying not to wake Gob.

“I was listening to his stories in the kitchen and all of a sudden it got quiet, and I wondered what happened,” she said, “So sweet.”

Tony smiled, “After everyone left, he started getting all soft and romantic, then he fell asleep. Must have tuckered him out telling all those stories.”

“The honeymoon phase is so nice,” Naomi sighed nostalgically. 

“That phase might be getting a more literal renaissance very soon.”

“Don’t tease me!” Naomi warned him.

“I’m not teasing, Mom. I mean it,” He looked down at the man snoozing on him and grinned.

“Well, hurry up! I swear all the suspense is aging me!” she exclaimed.

“He asked me to marry him,” he murmured, then seeing his mother’s face he corrected himself, “he didn’t propose or anything, we’re not engaged-- he just asked me if I would. Which I totally did days ago, so he totally ripped that move off from me.”

“This is what I mean. I’m going to die before you two get married because you say a lot of things but don’t get anything done. C’mon, Anthony!” she wagged her finger at her son. 

“We’re magicians, Mom. And we’re gay. We like important moments to have a bit of flair,” Tony rolled his eyes. “Besides, don’t you want to stick around to meet any new grandchildren?” He smirked, knowing he was teasing her again.

“You two are too much,” she shook her head.

“Me? Your son? Too much?” He said in mock-offense, pulling a never-ending handkerchief from his sleeve. His mother rolled her eyes and sighed.

“Such a drama queen.” she said, but the smile she gave him told him all the teasing was in good fun.

“Trust me, Mother,” he assured her, letting the last of the string of handkerchiefs fall on top of Gob’s sleeping body, “when the proposal happens, it will be well worth the wait.”

“Alright, but at least give your boyfriend a proper blanket,” she chuckled, handing Tony a blanket off one of the loveseats.

“Thanks, Mom,” Tony said, carefully draping the blanket over Gob. He stirred slightly, but continued sleeping. He smiled, stroking Gob’s hair ever so gently. “It’s gonna be the wedding of the century, just wait til you see it.”

“I expect nothing less. I hope Gob has a nice little nap, dear. I have to go to the grocery store to pick some things up for dinner,” Naomi said, slipping on her shoes and coat. 

“Okay, have fun, Mom. I’ll make sure he sleeps peacefully.”

While Naomi was out, Gob woke up, the nap being short, but good. “Mmm...oh, hi,” he said as his eyes fluttered open. “How long did I sleep?”

“Just about half an hour. Not too long.”  
“I’m feeling much better, though. Maybe even good enough to make out now?” He grinned, sitting up and looking at Tony expectantly.

“Not where we can be so easily walked in on, babe,” Tony said, but still pressed a soft kiss to Gob’s lips.

“That’s no fair! I promise not to get carried away.” Gob pouted, running a finger down Tony’s chest.

“Mmm...I believe your promise, but in the heat of the moment, who knows what’ll happen,” Tony said.

“I do,” Gob assured, “if I feel the need to start taking my clothes off, I’ll stop.”

Tony pulled Gob closer and kissed him softly, not wanting to get too into it himself. He could easily get lost in Gob’s lips, completely forgetting where they were. That had happened several times--once backstage at the Gothic Castle; he was late going onstage. The fact it was on his parent’s couch made things riskier. 

Gob immediately intensified the kiss, straddling Tony’s lap and tilting his head for better access. Tony moaned into the kiss, hands trailing up and down Gob’s back. “Baby,” he whispered against his lips, “We’re going to get caught.”

“I don’t care,” Gob whispered, “I just want to be near you.” He ran his tongue along Tony’s lip, moaning as he did so.

“God, you’re sexy,” Tony breathed, giving Gob another open-mouthed kiss. “I told you I’d get carried away.”

“I’m in control, baby, I’ll stop in time,” Gob promised, continuing to kiss Tony deeply. “Let me treat you well.”

The combination of Gob’s lips on his and the words he was saying made Tony melt into his arms, returning the kiss. “You take care of me so well,” Tony managed to gasp out. 

Gob moaned softly, “You’ve earned it, baby.” His tongue darted into Tony’s mouth then retreated into his own again. He ground down into Tony’s lap.

Tony jolted his hips up at the friction, teeth sinking into Gob’s lower lip. They were definitely getting carried away, and he didn’t care. 

Gob rolled his hips again, gasping into Tony’s mouth. Then suddenly his head quirked and he climbed off Tony’s lap. His boyfriend whined, but a moment later, Daniel walked into the room. The two of them looked mostly inconspicuous, aside from slightly messy hair. “Ah, you woke up, Gob,” Daniel said.

“Yes,” Gob smiled, a little awkwardly, “I’m very well rested now.”

“You looked very comfortable,” he laughed. “I expect Naomi will be here any minute, she has another good dinner planned for tonight.”

“I’m very excited to eat it! She’s an excellent cook.”

True to Daniel’s word, Naomi was soon coming through the door with a handful of grocery bags. Tony and Gob jumped up to help her. They took the bags from her hands. “Aww, boys you’re so sweet!”

“It’s nothing,” Gob said.

“It’s something to me,” Naomi smiled. “How would you like to help with dinner, Gob?”

“Sure!” Gob replied. “I’d love to.”

“Excellent! Thank you so much, dear!”

Gob spent the rest of his afternoon working with Naomi in the kitchen. She found him to be a very good helper. Gob was trained from birth to follow instructions, so he was happy to help someone who was so kind to him. Eventually everyone came together to have dinner and Gob proudly served it along with Naomi.

Tony took a bite, “Mm! That’s so good, babe!”

“Oh, thanks. I haven’t cooked much in my life,” he admitted, “So I’m glad it’s good.”

“Yeah, I know, that’s why i’m kind of surprised. It’s so much better than your specialty: mustard and parmesan.”

Rachel gagged. “I don’t eat that anymore,” Gob said defensively.

“Yeah,” Tony laughed, “It was his go-to bachelor meal. Now he’s got me to feed him properly.”

“You feed me  _ very _ well,” Gob said, not exactly realizing the connotations of that phrase. He tried to clean it up, “I can see where you get your cooking skills now, Tony. Naomi makes the best food I’ve ever tasted.”

“I’m not that good,” Tony said modestly. “I usually make pasta most nights.”

“Really good pasta, though!” Gob insisted.

“Yeah, pasta is my favorite!” Isaac said. 

The family finished their dinner with compliments to the chefs, then gathered around the Menorah for their second to last night of festivities. Isaac and Rebekah showed Gob how to play with a Dreidel, and Gob wasn’t half bad at it. 

“Did I win?” He asked when he spun it. 

“Not exactly,” Rebekah explained, “it stopped on  _ Shin _ , so that means you give in another game piece.”

“Well, I guess I’m unlucky today.” Gob said. 

“Well,” she said, pointing at the other sides, “If you land on  _ Gimel _ , you win all the pieces in the pot;  _ Nun _ , you do nothing; and  _ Hey _ , you take half of it. So you still have a chance to win!”

“I’m going to win,” Gob said, suddenly determined. 

“Well, it’s my turn next so you’ll have to wait,” Isaac told him, taking the Dreidel and spinning it. It landed on  _ Gimel _ . “Jackpot! I win the round!” He took the four matchsticks in the center and put them in his pile.

Gob pouted. “Maybe I’m not good at this.”

“Don’t be too hard on yourself, Uncle Gob,” Rebekah said, “It’s a game of chance. Like any game you would find in a casino. You can’t be good or bad.”

“I guess you’re right.”

“Gob just likes to win,” Tony commented.

“I can’t help it! If you all remember, I would be egged into fighting my brother on camera; so, yeah, I’m a little competitive.”

Naomi shook her head. “I still can’t believe your father did that to you and your brother.”

“Eh,” Gob shrugged, “He’s done much, much worse.”

Naomi frowned. “Oh well. At least you don’t have to do that anymore, fight with your brother.”

“Well, they do still trick us into fighting from time to time. Like last year, Mom tried to convince Mikey that I was the man his girlfriend was dating, but that was impossible because I was dating…” He trailed off, glancing at Tony. Tony smiled.

“I know who you were dating, Gobie.”

“Yeah, I was dating Julie Bowen,” Gob joked, winking at his boyfriend.

“What? Who?” Rachel asked.

“Julie Bowen. The lady from Modern Family? It’s an inside joke I have with Tony, and also my brother.”

“Okay...I just thought it was weird that you joke about dating a woman, because...you know,” Rachel said. 

“I’ve dated women before, Rachel. I didn’t come out til I was forty-four, I’ve spent literally a lifetime dating women.”

“That’s a long time,” she said, “So Tony is the only man you’ve ever been attracted to?”

Gob was uncomfortable with the conversation, but he answered anyway, “Well, no… He’s the only man I’ve dated though.”

“Well, I guess as long as you’re happy together,” she said, stiffly, but it was nicer than most things she had said to him.

He was surprised. “Thank you, Rachel. We are happy together.”

Gob played a few more rounds of Dreidel with the kids before it was time for them to go to bed. They each gave him a hug. “Sleep well, kids. Thanks for teaching me how to play,” he said.

“No problem, Uncle Gob! Maybe next year you’ll win,” Isaac smiled mischievously. 

“You know I will!” Gob grinned back. Tony hugged the kids, along with his mom, then walked to the guest bedroom. Adam and Rachel followed soon after Gob and Tony to the adjacent bedroom. After Adam entered the room, Gob held Rachel back, saying, “You know, Rachel, Tony’s not the only man I’ve fucked, though.” Then he turned around and walked into his guest bedroom. Rachel’s eyes went wide, but she simply shook it off and walked away. 

Gob walked into his and Tony’s bedroom, looking a little smug. Tony looked up and saw the expression on his boyfriend’s face. “What is it, Gobie?”

“Nothing, just thinking.” 

“Really? Because you look really proud of yourself right now,” Tony smirked. “What did you do?”

“Well, you know how Rachel asked if you were the only man I’d ever been attracted to, and I said you’re the only man I’ve ever dated? I told her that even though you’re the only man I’ve dated, you’re not the only man I’ve fucked.”

“Holy shit, you didn’t,” Tony gasped. “That is… so fucking hilarious. Good job, babe!”

“Oh, I was worried you’d be mad at me,” he laughed. “Thanks.” 

“Are you kidding me? I only wish I could’ve seen her face when you said it.”

“I kinda got the hell out of there before she could say anything back,” he admitted. 

“Oh well,” Tony shrugged, “I hope the thought keeps her up all night.”

“The thought of fucking you keeps  _ me _ up at night,” Gob flirted.

“Oh?” Tony flirted back, “Is it  _ just _ the thought that keeps you up all night?” He smiled coyly and stepped closer to Gob.

“No, the  _ act _ tends to keep me up pretty late, too,” he replied. 

Tony stepped closer again, caressing Gob’s cheek, “What act do you want keeping you up tonight?” He whispered

“Whatever you want, babe,” Gob leaned into the touch. “I’m not picky.”

“I think I want your cock in my mouth,” he said, dropping his other hand to the button on Gob’s pants.

Gob whined a little. “You’re so good to me, baby.”

Tony chuckled, “I haven’t even done anything yet.” He popped open the button and put his fingers on the zipper, hesitating there. Gob bit his lip. 

“Are you being a tease?” he asked Tony.

“When am I not?” Tony began unzipping Gob’s fly. He nudged Gob slightly towards the wall, “Back up a bit, babe.”

Gob pressed his back up against the wall, taking off his shirt before looking down at Tony. “Don’t want me to fall over, huh?”

“No, I just want you to be closer to the wall so they can hear every filthy noise that comes out of your slutty little mouth.” Tony crouched down as he pulled down Gob’s pants, letting his boyfriend step out of them before tossing them across the room. He dove right in, mouthing at Gob’s growing bulge through the fabric of his underwear.

“God, you really want it, don’t you?” Gob thrusted his hips a little, “You’re the filthy one.”

Tony sat back, looking up at Gob through half-lidded eyes, “You want to see filthy?”

“God, please, baby,” Gob whispered, hands flying down to Tony’s hair. Tony stood up and walked to the dresser, causing Gob to whine. He came back with one of his ties in hand.

“You can object to this at any time,” he whispered a reminder in Gob’s ear as he began to tie Gob’s wrists together above his head. “There,” Tony stood back to admire his work, “now you won’t be able to touch me at all.”

Gob gasped and blushed, but he absolutely adored this. “Why don’t you tie me to the bedpost, Tony,” he requested, not wanting to have a backache after this. 

“If that’s what you want, then sure. Although it’s much harder to give you head from that angle,” Tony ran his hands down Gob’s chest.

“Mmm, okay. I’ll stay here,” he decided. “But I’m at your mercy. Do whatever you want to me.”

“So much power, baby. I don’t know what I’ll do with it.” Tony pressed a chaste kiss to Gob’s lips, before trailing open-mouthed kisses along his jaw and down his neck.

Gob moaned, his wrists tugging at the fabric of the tie subconsciously. Not being able to touch Tony was already torturous. Meanwhile, Tony’s lips fell to Gob’s chest, each kiss slow and drawn out, his tongue making contact with Gob’s sweat-dappled skin. Gob tried not to be too loud, but it was so hard when each touch and each kiss made his dick ache. Tony kissed Gob’s nipple, swirling his tongue around it, a preamble of what was to come. Gob gasped, and Tony switched to the other one. “Fuck, that feels so good,” he gasped.

Tony smiled, switching between the two a couple times, sucking them gently; then he moved on, kissing his way down Gob’s stomach until he reached Gob’s groin again. 

“Tell me how badly you want it, Gob,” Tony moaned out.

“I want your wet, hot mouth around my cock,” he begged, “I love looking down and seeing your red lips wrapped around me, moaning around my dick. It feels fucking amazing.”

Tony felt a stirring at Gob’s words, “Fuck, baby, as you wish.” Tony placed another open-mouthed kiss through Gob’s boxer-briefs before pulling them down and discarding them with the pants. He took Gob’s cock in his hand and stroked it til it was fully erect, then Tony licked from base to head.

“Ah! Fuck,” Gob gasped sharply. “Your tongue is amazing, Tony.”

He put his mouth around the head of Gob’s dick, swirling his tongue around the tip and moaning in response. Tony bobbed his head down, working his way towards the base gradually, dragging his tongue along the bottom of Gob’s cock. Gob was breathless. “Baby, oh my God,” he said, hips pushing forward. He looked down to make eye contact with Tony. As Gob looked at him, Tony continued moaning around Gob’s cock-- as per his boyfriend’s request-- the vibrations sending Gob reeling. “That feels so good,” he repeated. “You like tasting my cock, huh?”

Tony pulled back only to take all of Gob in his mouth at once, “Mm-hmm,” Tony groaned. Gob threw his head back as Tony deepthroated him, a slew of expletives leaving his mouth. He tried to stop his hips from thrusting forward, but it was difficult. Tony bobbed his head up and down Gob’s cock, and Gob’s cries grew louder; only hushed when they heard a knock on the wall they shared with Adam and Rachel. “You’re blowing me so good,” Gob whispered. “I’m getting closer.”

Tony took his mouth off Gob for a moment, replacing it with steady hand-strokes as he whispered, “What can I do to get you to cum in my mouth?”

“Can I fuck your hot little mouth?” Gob requested, hands squirming in their restraints. He was dying to touch Tony.

“Of course you can,” Tony said, putting his mouth back around Gob and waiting for his boyfriend to make the next move. Gob gently thrusted his hips, whimpering as his orgasm built up. It was hard for his pace not to speed up as Tony moaned around his cock.

“Fuck, fuck, Tony!” Gob cried, fingers curling as he climaxed. He felt his knees wobble and was seriously afraid he would fall, but managed to stay up. When the feeling faded, he closed his eyes, chest heaving as he breathed deeply. Tony let Gob ride out his orgasm in his mouth, slipping off when Gob’s movements slowed to a halt. He looked up at Gob, waiting for his boyfriend to return the gaze. Gob looked down, cheeks flushed. “Hey,” he said, not able to think of much else.

Tony looked Gob in the eyes as he swallowed Gob’s entire load. He smiled, “Hey,” he said back.

“That...was really good, babe,” Gob praised him.

“What a shame, I was going for much better than really good,” Tony teased.

“Let me change my wording,” Gob said, “It was fucking  _ amazing. _ ” 

Tony grinned, “Better.” He looked at Gob dreamily for a few moments before remembering something, “Hey, do you want me to untie you?”

“Sure, babe,” he said, holding his hands out to Tony. He removed the tie from Gob’s wrists and in an instant Gob had pounced on him, kissing him and touching him wherever he could reach. Tony moaned at the sudden contact, threading his fingers in Gob’s hair. He laughed against Gob’s lips.

“Wow, you must’ve really missed touching me.”

“I always miss touching you, baby,” Gob kissed Tony’s ear, wrapping his arms around him. 

“Fuck, that’s really sweet,” Tony groaned.

“You’re really sweet,” he smiled. “I love you so much.”

Tony rested his forehead against Gob’s, “I love you so much too.”

“Thanks for spoiling me like you always do,” he kissed his cheek. “You’re the best.”

“Believe me,” Tony said, smiling gently, “It was my absolute pleasure. You taste so fucking good.”

“Mm, I want to repay you, baby,” Gob said, kissing his jawline.

“As good as that sounds, you should really be getting some sleep,” Tony sighed.

He pouted. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m perfectly fine.”

“Okay,” he said, still frowning. “I have to repay you sometime, soon.”

Tony laughed, “You can ‘repay’ me as much as you want when we get home. Okay, babe?”

“I just hate leaving you high and dry. It makes me feel selfish.” 

“You didn’t leave me anywhere! I knew what I was doing, And did it ever occur to you that maybe I like sucking you off?

“Well, thank you,” he smiled. “You’re very good at it.”

“I’ve had a  _ lot _ of practice, thanks to you,” Tony winked. “Also you’re really good at it too.”

“Mm, let’s get into bed,” he said, taking Tony’s hand.

Tony kissed Gob’s cheek, “Okay baby.”

Gob curled up under the covers, cuddling up to Tony. “Mmm.”

“Goodnight, Gobie… dream up a nice, sexy fantasy for us.” Tony kissed his boyfriend and drifted off to sleep. Gob laughed, kissing back and falling asleep soon after.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QA: So sorry for taking such a long time to update but ahhhhhhHHHHH MARCH 15TH!!!!

It was Tony who woke up first for once. He shifted and could feel wetness in his pants.  _ God damn it _ , he thought,  _ I really need to stop going to bed hard _ . He tried moving away from Gob, to shower, or change, or something, but his boyfriend’s grip was tight. He kissed Gob’s cheek in attempt to wake him up. “Gobie,” he whispered. Gob’s eyes fluttered open and he whined. 

“Babe, why’d you wake me up? I was having a good dream,” he complained, burying his head back in the crook of Tony’s neck.

“Because I need to get up to take a shower. I’m all gross,” he said, rubbing Gob’s back. “What was your dream about?”

“I was giving you head ten times as good as what you gave me last night.” Gob reluctantly let go of Tony.

Tony sat up, looking down at Gob, “Funny, I was dreaming about the exact same thing… then I blew a load in my pants.”

Gob chuckled sleepily. “Mm, I bet that was a really nice dream. You were so hot in my dream...you kept moaning my name…”

“It was a very hot dream, I couldn’t keep your name out of my mouth,” Tony smiled. “… Maybe we had the same dream.”

“Maybe,” Gob yawned. “I didn’t want to wake up…”

Tony leaned down and kissed Gob on the forehead, “I’m sorry, baby, but as I said, I’ve got jizz all in my pants and need a shower.”

“Fine...I can sleep for a couple more minutes,” he decided, “Don’t be gone for too long.”

“I won’t, babe,” Tony chuckled. Then he stood up and walked to the bathroom to shower. When he came out again, Gob was fast asleep. Tony smiled, leaning down to give him another forehead kiss before getting dressed. He slipped out of the bedroom and down to the kitchen to make coffee. Rachel was already there pouring her own. “Morning, Rachel,” he said.

“Morning. Where’s your boyfriend?”

“Fast asleep.”

“Yes,” she nodded, but her voice was tight, “it sounded like he had an exhausting night.”

“Wha--oh.” Tony gulped. “Um.”

“Apparently you wanted us to ‘hear every filthy noise that came out of his slutty little mouth’?” She spat out, putting air quotes around the words Tony could remember saying last night. She took a long sip of her coffee.

“I, um, uh, about that…” he stammered.

She rolled her eyes, “Oh, pull yourself together, Anthony. I’m done trying to start fights with you two, it just makes me look like the bad guy.”

“I...I guess we got carried away,” he admitted.

“I’ll say. It’s a good thing the kids’ room is far away from yours.”

“Um...yeah,” he replied, “I’m sorry.”

“I mean, I knew you people went at it a lot, but seriously,” she shook her head.

“You people? Like, gay people? I think we go at it a normal amount,” Tony said.

“I don’t know in what world three times a day is a normal amount, but it’s certainly not the one I’m living in.”

Tony had to give her that. “I understand. We’ll try to dial it back a little bit. Sorry.”

“Thank you,” she said, surprised he conceded, “I’m sorry if that sounded…”   


“Bitchy?” Tony finished for her.

“I don’t think that’s the word for it.”

“Really? Because that’s kind of how it came off. But, It’s fine,” Tony sighed.

She sighed as well. “Well, tonight’s the last night of Hanukkah anyway. We’ll be gone soon enough.”

“Us as well. I guess that’s a lucky break for the kids, huh,” he chuckled mirthlessly, his eyes sad.

“The kids like you two. You’ve been very kind to them, I’ll give you that.”

“Why wouldn’t we be? They’re amazing children,” Tony smiled absently. He was going to miss them.

“I agree,” she said. “They’re going to miss you a lot.”

“And we’re gonna miss them. I hope we get to see them again soon.”

“I’m sure you will.” she said. Gob shuffled into the kitchen, still sleepy. 

“Oh, morning,” he yawned.

“Did you sleep well?” Rachel asked in a knowing tone.

“Yeah, really well,” he said, reaching for a cup of coffee. He stood next to Tony, who wrapped his arm around him.

“Are you excited to be going home to the California sun?” Rachel was really trying to make polite conversation.

Gob nodded. “Of course. But...I’ll miss the snow.”

Adam walked into the kitchen and blushed deeply when he looked at Gob and Tony, “Oh, good morning…”

“Morning,” Tony replied, “How did you sleep?”

“Uh, well, it took a while… but eventually I managed,” he said, his gaze was uncomfortably trying to avoid eye-contact with his brother.

“Sorry about that,” Tony said, also avoiding eye contact.

Gob glanced between them, clueless to the subtext, “What happened?”

“Um,” Tony said. “I’ll...tell you later.”

Gob frowned, but nodded.  Eventually the rest of the family filed in one-by-one. Within the next hour, Naomi and Daniel had served breakfast and everyone was enjoying it together. Tony whispered in Gob’s ear that Rachel and Adam had heard them the previous night, and at first Gob looked quite proud of himself, but tried to seem serious. “Oh, um, oops?” he said.

Tony tried not to laugh. “It was kind of the plan.”

“You’re such a bad-boy, Tony,” Gob smirked.

“Well, that’s what you like,” he kissed his cheek and pulled away from whispering to him, not wanting to draw attention. Breakfast finished pleasantly, without incident, and the family retired to the living room for the afternoon. Gob and Tony hung back for a minute, sitting closer than was really necessary. Tony caressed Gob’s cheek. “I keep thinking about that dream I had…”

“Do you now?” Gob asked, mock-innocently, “What about your dream?”

“Oh, nothing in particular,” he said, matching Gob’s tone, “Just that it was nice.”

“Why don’t you tell me more about it?” Gob dropped the innocent act and went to flat-out flirting.

“Well…” Tony blushed a little. “You were wearing a suit. For some reason. All I could think about was how handsome you looked.”

“That can’t possibly be all of it.”

“Well, of course not. Anyway, I guess we just...started kissing and…” Tony bit his lip. He rarely told Gob about these sort of dreams in such detail. “You know.”

“I don’t know,” Gob smirked, dropping his voice to a whisper, “Why don’t you tell me what excited you so much you jizzed in your pants? Maybe I can make it come true sometime… I did bring a suit.”

“You started running your hands all over my body and saying really filthy things…”

Gob rested his hand on top of Tony’s, gently rubbing the skin with his thumb. “Like what?” He asked.

“I don’t remember specifics...a lot about how much I turn you on,” Tony said, “You teased me about what you were going to do to me.”

“You always turn me on,” Gob smiled, “And what did I end up doing to you?”

“Sucking me off. You were so good at it,” he groaned softly. 

“Look who’s talking! What you did to me last night was insane,” Gob said, stressing every syllable.

“You like when I tie you up like that?” he whispered in Gob’s ear. 

“God, yes” Gob moaned, “It’s so fucking hot, baby.”

“I’m so glad you liked that. It’s so hot to tease you,” Tony said. 

“As much as I complain about it, I love it so much,” Gob admitted.

“You’re so sexy when you’re whining and begging for my cock,” Tony whispered, lightly biting Gob’s earlobe.

Involuntarily, Gob moaned, “You’re so filthy, Tony. You just love driving me crazy before you raw me.”

“You love how filthy I am,” Tony said, “You know that you do.”

“I’m not denying it, I love it so much… and you.”

“I love you too,” Tony kissed Gob’s jaw. “In my dream, you were looking up at me with those beautiful eyes...it was breathtaking.”

Gob’s eyebrows shot up and he blushed, then his eyes softened, “… You’re so gay, babe.”

“That’s rich coming from someone who wanted to suck my cock last night,” Tony smirked. 

Gob scoffed, “That’s rich coming from someone who did suck my cock last night.” 

“I did. And I loved every second of it,” he pressed a kiss to Gob’s neck.

“I loved it too, Tony.”

“The noises you were making in my dream were especially filthy,” Tony murmured.

“Aren’t they always filthy, though? Because I try really hard,” Gob said, blushing.

“I know you do, babe,” he replied, “It turns me on so much.”

Gob was getting flustered, so he decided to stop it there. “We should really join your family, Tony… before we get carried away.” 

Tony shrugged nonchalantly. “That’s fine by me,” he lied, standing up and strutting into the living room. Gob followed quickly behind him.

The afternoon was smooth as well. The children played Monopoly and somehow roped Gob and Tony into it. Gob was losing and quickly decided to quit the game, claiming that since he was a real-estate tycoon in real life, he didn’t have to prove himself with this game.

“You’re just a sore loser!” Tony said.

“You’re a chicken,” Isaac said, then flapped his arms like a chicken.

“I’ll show you a chicken!” Gob stood and started doing his signature chicken dance, “Coca-caw, coca-caw!” Tony appeared to be fairly embarrassed to know Gob in that moment. Isaac however, found it hilarious.

“That’s not what a chicken does!”

“Yes it is!” Gob insisted.

Tony rolled his eyes, “Don’t listen to him, Isaac, no one in his family has ever seen a chicken before. They each have their own dumb fake-chicken dances.”

“I’ve seen a chicken!” Gob protested. “Lots of chickens!”

“And have any of them said ‘coca-caw’?”

“They don’t say anything because chickens don’t talk, dummy,” Gob said, scoffing. 

“Oh my God, baby,” Tony put his face in his hand, “I love you, so much, but sometimes you are so, so stupid.”

He pouted. “I can be smart.”

“I know you can, Gob. But you are so wrong about this.”

“I think Uncle Gob’s chicken dance is funny!” Isaac proclaimed.

“ _ Thank _ you, Isaac,” Gob said, giving Tony side-eye, “at least  _ someone’s _ on my side.”

“Babe, don’t be a drama queen,” Tony laughed, “I’m sorry.”

“I forgive you, out of the goodness of my heart.”

“Thanks, can I have a kiss so I know you forgive me?” Tony smirked.

Gob blushed and a goofy smile cracked on his face. “...Yeah,” He said. Tony pulled him in closer, kissing his lips. Isaac covered his eyes.

“Gross, guys!” Isaac complained, “I’m  _ right _ here!”

“Sorry,” Gob laughed. “I had to make sure Tony was really sorry.”

“Can’t you do gross kissing stuff on your own?”

“We can,” Tony said. “Right, Gob?”

“I’m counting on it,” Gob replied in an almost-sing-songy voice. Eventually Naomi was calling from the kitchen that dinner would be ready soon, and Rebekah stood up to help set the table.

“C’mon Isaac.” she said. They left, and Gob and Tony were left with the remaining adults; Daniel, Adam, and Rachel.

“It’s nice of Rebekah to set the table without being asked,” Daniel said to her parents.

“She’s very helpful,” Adam said.

“She’s a really nice girl,” Gob added, smiling.

Rachel was pleased at Gob’s compliment. “Yes, we know.”

“And she’s gotten so tall since the last time I was here,” Tony observed, “they both have.”

“Yeah, soon they’ll be taller than you, Tony,” Adam said, and Gob laughed. Tony shot him a dirty look.

Gob made the comment anyway, “It’s not like it’s hard to be taller than him, though.”

“I’m not that short, oh my God,” he groaned.

“You’re not allowed to say that when I’m literally over half a foot taller than you,” Gob said.

Tony crossed his arms. “Whatever, it’s not that big of a deal.”

Gob kissed the top of his head, “I like how tiny you are, it’s so cute!”

“I’m a grown man, you know,” he said with a grumpy expression.

“So?” Gob raised an eyebrow.

“Don’t talk about me like I’m a little kid.”

Gob’s brow creased, “Alright! Calm down, babe, sorry.”

“Sorry, I just got teased a lot for being short in the past,” he sighed, “It’s not my favorite thing.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. If it’s any consolation, I got teased for being tall when I hit my growth spurt two years before the rest of my class.”

“I’m sure your time in school was interesting,” Rachel commented. 

“What do you mean?” Gob asked, genuinely confused.

“You know, you’re so...excitable and have such a distinct personality.” she said, “I wonder what you were like as a teeanger.”

Gob shrugged, “Well since I was rich and impulsive, I was automatically popular. Add to that, barely passing any of my classes, and constantly getting detention. Oh, and sleeping with a bunch of girls. I wasn’t really much different than I have been for the remainder of my life, minus the girls as of eight months ago.” 

“That sounds...wild,” Rachel said. 

“It was, but I’ve settled down a lot more now,” Gob looked to Tony. “Tony really helped me through some stuff.”

“What do you mean by ‘some stuff’?” Rachel prodded.

“It’s a long story. I’ll tell you another day.” Gob really didn’t feel like getting personal with Rachel. Thankfully Naomi was soon calling for dinner.

Dinner passed by quickly and uneventfully as well. They talked about nothing specific over a plate of delicious food. When the sun went down, the Menorah was lit and Gob played another game of Dreidel with the kids until it was time for them to go to bed. The adults bonded over a glass of regular wine, that Gob wasn’t allowed to have. Wine made Tony sleepy, so after just one glass he was tugging on Gob’s shirt.

“Baby...can we go to bed?” he asked.

“Of course we can.” Gob said, “Good night everyone! Thank you so much for another nice day.”

“No problem,” Naomi chuckled at the sight of Tony, droopy-eyed and clinging to Gob. “Take care of Anthony for me, okay?”

“I always do,” He laughed as he pretty much dragged Tony away to bed, where he helped his boyfriend change and climb under the covers.

Tony, not drunk but a little buzzed, yawned and cuddled up to him. “Sorry, honey. I get tired when I drink.”

“That’s perfectly fine, baby. Just go to sleep,” Gob murmured, growing weary himself.

Tony nuzzled his neck, his beard tickling Gob. “Love you.”

“I love you too, Tony.” Gob fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahjagkfl this is a long one buddies!

The two men woke up at roughly the same time. Tony was still curled up in Gob’s arms, not wanting to leave the warmth and safety of them. When he felt Gob stir behind him, he looked over his shoulder. “Morning,” he said.

“Mm, good morning, baby.” Gob said groggily, his head still resting against Tony’s neck.

Tony chuckled, humming happily as he cuddled closer to Gob. “Sleep well?” he asked.

Gob smiled, “I always sleep well when I’m sleeping with you.”

“Good,” Tony turned around to face him, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Did you have any nice dreams?”

“No, reality was good enough,” Gob murmured, feeling extra sappy that morning.

“Babe,” Tony sighed, smiling sleepily, “You’re so fucking cute. I love you so much.”

“You’re cute. I love you too.” Gob squeezed Tony tighter.

Tony nuzzled his head into Gob’s chest. “Mm, I could stay like this all day. I don’t want to get up.”

“I know, baby, I  don’t want to get up either, but we have to spend _some_ time with your family.”

“I know,” Tony sighed, “I’m just being lazy, I guess. You’re so warm and you smell so nice, it’s hard to leave your arms.”

“Come on, babe. You can hold my hand on the way to the shower.” Gob said, smiling and pulling on Tony’s arm. He groaned, but sat up anyway, getting out of bed slowly. Gob successfully managed to drag Tony as far as the bathroom, where he decided to become dead weight. So Gob let go, undressing and climbing into the shower in the hopes that his boyfriend would follow. Groggily, Tony joined him, leaning against the wall of the shower and yawning. “What’s got you so sleepy?” Gob asked, chuckling at his barely awake boyfriend.

“I guess it’s just the wine. Wine makes me so sleepy,” he said, trying to stand up and wash himself.

Gob reached out to steady Tony, “Baby, maybe try opening your eyes before moving around in the shower.” Tony’s eyes fluttered open and he turned the water temperature up high, sighing in pleasure as the water hit him. “There,” Gob laughed, “now the water is almost as hot as you.”

Tony smirked. “Almost as hot?” he asked, stretching his arms and arching his back, letting his tense muscles relax.

“Yep, because you’re here.” Gob pointed to the temperature dial where the word ‘max’ was written. “You’re at maximum hotness, so the water isn’t quite as hot as you.”

“Oh my God, you’re so cheesy,” Tony laughed, but he loved it. He pulled Gob down for a kiss. 

“Now you have to tell me how hot I am.”

“You’re the hottest man I’ve ever met,” he replied, “and I mean that.”

Gob blushed, even though he asked for that, “Aww, baby…” He kissed Tony on the forehead.

“It’s true. You’re amazing,” Tony attempted to stand on his toes to kiss Gob, but the floor was slippery.

Gob caught him just in time. “Jesus, Tony! You have to be more careful!”

“Sorry! I was trying to kiss you but it’s hard.”

He leaned down to kiss Tony quickly, “I promise I’ll kiss you a bunch once we get out of here.”

“Okay,” he sighed, scrubbing himself down quickly and reaching for the shampoo. Gob grabbed it and handed it to Tony, not wanting him to suffer another near-accident. “Thank you,” he said, taking longer on his hair than was truly necessary.

“Babe, you know your hair’s not that long, right?” Gob complained.

“Yes, but I like it to look a certain way,” Tony said, finally finishing. “It just takes a little longer.”

Gob rolled his eyes, “God, if you didn’t know you were gay already, I would now.”

“Well, that, and I’ve been fucking you pretty good lately,” Tony smirked. “That’s pretty damn gay.”

“Correction,” Gob said, matter-of-factly, “You’ve been fucking me pretty _great_ lately.”

Tony blushed. “Is that so? I’m glad to hear that.”

“I hope I’ve been same,” Gob wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“Oh trust me, you have. You’ve been amazing,” Tony winked.

“Have I? What was your favorite part?” Gob asked, running a finger coyly down Tony’ naked chest.

“That’s impossible to choose...but you fucking me in the shower was pretty mindblowing,” he had to admit.

“Hmm, I liked that too,” Gob smiled.

“What about you, baby?” Tony asked, eyes trailing down Gob’s body.

Gob posed subtly, “I’m stuck between that blowjob you gave me and the handjob where we were making out the whole time.”

“Kissing you is so amazing,” he said, “Plus you moaning in my mouth...that drove me wild.”

“I know it did, it turned me on too.” Gob blushed.

“God, I can’t think of it for too long or else I’ll be on you and we’ll be _very_ late to breakfast,” he chuckled.

“Okay, let’s just get out of here then.” Gob winked, “Try not to stare at my ass too long when I get out.” He climbed out of the shower, making sure to stick his ass out more than usual. Tony made a face in his direction despite the fact Gob couldn’t see him. He stepped out, looking away from Gob. “Aww, baby, what’s wrong?” Gob’s voice was dripping with sarcasm as he stood, bearing all.

“Nothing, I’m fine,” Tony said coldly.

Sensing the serious tone of Tony’s voice, Gob frown, taking a few steps forward. “Really, Tony. What is it?” He reached for his boyfriend.

“I’m fine, I was just trying not to stare at you for too long,” he had to chuckle, “You just look amazing.”

“Well, come on, then, let’s make out a little!” Gob suggested excitedly.

“Right here, right now?” Tony asked, eyebrows raising.

Gob shrugged, “Why not?”

Tony wrapped his arms around Gob’s still-damp body. “Well, sure, then.” Gob caressed Tony’s cheek as he leaned in, connecting their lips. Tony gently pushed Gob against the door, deepening the kiss and pressing their bodies closer.  Gob turned his head to allow for better access, each lip-lock blending together in languid passion. Tony melted into Gob, his tongue teasingly swiping along his lower lip, just enough to make Gob shiver. Gob opened his mouth desperately, his other hand dragging its way into Tony’s hair. Tony moaned into his mouth. His hips pressed against Gob’s and grinded a little bit. Gob’s head fell against the door, groaning at the sensitive contact. Making out was that much sexier when neither of them were wearing clothes.

“You’re so hot,” Tony whispered. His hands rested on Gob’s chest, rubbing the skin there.

“Not as hot as you,” Gob gasped, pulling Tony’s mouth back onto his own. Tony continued to grind his hips. His tongue prodded Gob’s mouth open and explored there. Gob was sighing little moans anytime Tony made a move. He tried to bring his boyfriend closer, even though they were already flush against each other.

“God, babe, you’re turning me on so much,” Tony admitted, not wanting to stop for a second. “Your body is perfect.”

“ _You’re_ perfect,” Gob marvelled, sliding his hand from Tony’s cheek, down his chest and even lower. Tony gasped.

“Baby,” he said, bucking his hips a little. “Tell me what you want.”

“I just want to stay like this. I’ll get you off, just keep kissing me.”

Gob didn’t need to tell him twice; Tony’s lips were back on Gob’s, his tongue expertly moving into the other man’s mouth. Gob moaned against Tony’s lips, his hand working carefully between them. Tony bucked his hips up into Gob’s hand. “Ah, babe,” he gasped, “That feels so good.”

“Good. I want you feel good, Tony,” Gob breathed out, his hand moving faster.

He rolled his hips. “You make me feel amazing, every time,” he rambled, “You know exactly how to touch me.”

Gob groaned, “Less talking, more kissing, Tony. That was the deal.”

Tony wanted to keep talking dirty to Gob, but pressed his lips against Gob’s once more, moving his hips in a steady rhythm. Gob pushed his tongue into Tony’s mouth as their kissing quickly deepened again, his hand moving opposite to Tony’s thrusts. Tony mumbled swear words against Gob’s mouth, fingernails digging into Gob’s shoulders as he got closer to the edge. Gob suddenly stopped, nudging Tony away. Tony whined, “Baby, what did you do that for?”

“Hang on,” Gob said, catching his breath, “I wanna make an adjustment. Come here.” He pulled Tony close again, taking both Tony _and_ himself in his hand. “That’s more like it.” Gob pushed their lips together. Tony gasped, moving against Gob slowly at first, then increasing the pace. He wanted to say something about how amazing it felt, but his lips were occupied with another task. Gob could barely comprehend all the sensations his body was feeling at once, he was moaning into Tony’s mouth like crazy.

The fact that Gob was getting pleasure from this turned Tony on even more. He pulled away from kissing Gob’s lips to instead focus on his jaw and neck. Gob’s head flew back into the door; his breathing sped up along with his hand, fast, consecutive moans leaving his lips one by one. “You like that, don’t you, baby?” Tony asked. His hips bumped against Gob’s and he was the one to moan this time. Gob probably would’ve answered had he been able to say anything. He nodded his head vigorously. “You’re so hot,” Tony groaned. “I’m really close.”

“Me - Ah! - too!” Gob managed to get out. He thrust his hips out of rhythm to Tony’s to increase friction. “C-cum for me, Tony?” He begged.

Tony crashed their lips together again, moaning as he came all over Gob’s hand. He kept their lips together so their noises didn’t echo through the hall. In thirty seconds, Gob followed, his cries of pleasure muffled by Tony’s mouth. Tony buried his face in Gob’s chest, breathing heavily as his fast heartbeat began to go back to a normal speed.

Gob looked down at their bodies, sighing, “I guess the shower was pointless.” Tony pulled back to see what Gob was talking about. Both their stomachs were splattered with cum.  Tony laughed a little.

“Oh well. It felt too good for me to care.” he said. Gob turned Tony around suddenly, pushing him against the door. Gob dropped down and licked a line straight up Tony’s torso, from navel to sternum. Tony made an “Ah!” sound. “What are you doing, babe?”

“Tasting you,” Gob said simply, before doing it a second time. Tony moaned.

“Oh my God, that’s so hot.” he groaned. Gob continued his tongue bath, licking up every drop of cum on Tony’s stomach before pulling away. Tony whimpered when the lost the sensation of Gob’s tongue on him.

Gob, still level with Tony’s stomach, snickered a bit, “You’re such a whore, Tony.”

“I’m your whore,” he said, tangling his fingers in Gob’s wet hair.

Gob smiled, pressing a kiss above Tony’s navel before standing up. “I’m gonna quickly scrub _this_ off.” Gob gestured to his jizz-covered stomach with his jizz-covered hand and walked towards the shower.

“Wait,” Tony said, taking the jizz-covered hand in question. “Let me take care of that hand for you, baby.” he said, placing the index finger in his mouth and sucking the fluid off, repeating the motion with each finger. Gob moaned.

“That feels really good baby,” he whimpered. Once Tony was done, he placed a final kiss on the back of Gob’s hand.

“There you go,” he smiled.

“Thank you,” Gob breathed. “You go get dressed. I still gotta…” he nodded towards the shower.

“Okay,” Tony said, blowing Gob one more kiss as he went to the bedroom. Gob emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later. Tony was dressed and was doing his hair.

“Hey, babe,” Gob said, leaning against the doorframe in only a towel.

“Hi, handsome,” Tony replied. “All clean?”

“Yep, thank you for the help,” He smirked.

“It was my pleasure,” Tony said. “You should get dressed so we can have some breakfast.”

“Alright, baby. If that’s what _you_ want.”

“You know I’d prefer if you were naked, but I want to eat. I’m hungry. And you can’t eat breakfast naked. At least not at my parent’s house.”

“Although, I’m sure they’d love it,” Gob winked. “Can I eat breakfast naked when we get home?”

“You can do anything naked when we get home, and I won’t complain one bit,” Tony promised.

“Really? Anything? You’re giving _me_ , Gob Bluth, free range to do anything in the nude as long as we’re back in California?”

“In our house, yes. What do you even have planned?” he raised an eyebrow.

Gob grinned, “I don’t have anything planned… yet. Just be careful what you wish for.”

Tony sighed, but couldn’t help but smile. “Oh, God. I’m worried.”

“You should know by now that you should always be worried about what I _could_ do.” Gob laughed.

“I do want to cook you breakfast naked sometime again. That was fun the first time,” he said, thinking back to a particularly special day for the two of them.

“Oh fuck yes, babe. Your hot little ass was so tempting last time.”

“Yeah? I know you were staring at it the whole time,” Tony winked.

Gob bit his lip, “Can you really blame me though?”

“I dunno, I guess not,” he smirked, “ _Your_ ass always turns me on.”

“I get that a lot,” Gob smirked.

“Only from me I hope. No one else,” Tony said.

“Nope,” Gob sighed, “not anymore. It’s just you now.”

“I hope that’s enough.” he said, “I don’t want to bore you.”

Gob smiled, “You could never bore me. You fill me with…” he chuckled, “… wonder.”

Tony jolted a little, used to jumping out of somewhere when he heard the word “wonder”. He chuckled. “Nice, babe.”

“Both figuratively _and_ literally.”

Tony bit his lip. “I know. And I really enjoy filling you with Wonder.”

Gob couldn’t stop smiling, “Mmm, I like it too.”

“Baby, I love when you’re naked, but get dressed, please, my stomach is making weird noises. I’m hungry.”

“Okay, okay. I’ll get dressed.” Gob conceded, putting his hands up in defeat. Tony lounged on the bed, shamelessly watching Gob get dressed and eyeing his body. Gob looked over his shoulder with a flirty expression on his face, “Like what you see, Tony?”

“Don’t I always?” he asked, blowing Gob a kiss. Specifically to tease Tony, Gob brought the rest of clothes to the bathroom to change out of Tony’s line of sight. Tony whined, hopefully loud enough for Gob to hear, and made his way to the kitchen. When he got down there, his family was already there. His mother was standing away from the rest of them.

Naomi looked misty-eyed, as though she’d been crying or was about to. Tony noticed and walked over to her. “Hey, mom, what’s up?” he asked gently.

“Oh, it’s nothing dear,” she said, wiping her cheek, “it’s just that tomorrow your father and I will be alone again, and I don’t know when I’ll see you next. I just miss you so much when you’re away, Anthony. You don’t visit me enough.”

“Oh, mom,” he hugged her. “I’ll come back lots, I promise. I’m sorry I haven’t visited a lot. I miss you, too.”

She squeezed him tight, “And maybe I could find my way to Orange County, visit you for a change.”

“I’d love that mom, really,” he said, “And Gob would love it too.”

“You’d better be engaged by the time I do though, or so help me, Anthony,” She warned.

“I’m sure we will be,” Tony said, “I can’t see why we wouldn’t be; we’ve been talking about it so much.”

“Well, neither of you seem very in-tune to romantic cues, Mr. Cement.”

“Mooom, that was one time,” he insisted.

“One time too many,” she wagged her finger in his face.

“I know, I know, I regret it,” he said, “if I could go back in time, I would’ve stopped myself from doing that.”

“You’re lucky that everything worked out,” she  looked over at Gob, “he’s good for you.”

“I love him so much, it’s hard to put into words. That’s why I’m so glad he’s had such a good time here. He hasn’t been treated well in the past, as you know.”

“I know. I’m glad this has been a positive experience for him, he’s already like another son to me. You’ve got to hold on to him for dear life,” she smiled up at her son.

“I do, mom, trust me.” he promised her.

“So I heard,” her tone shifted and she smirked, “You pretty much scarred your brother, you know.”

“Yeah, I...I don’t feel so bad about that, for some reason.”

She laughed, “Oh? You make it sound like you were purposely trying to get that result.”

“Maybe I was just being spiteful,” he shrugged.

Naomi’s eyes narrowed, “Spiteful? That doesn’t sound like _my_ Anthony. What on earth were you being spiteful for?”

“Rachel’s always making faces at us every time we show any amount of affection, you know.”

“Really?” She gasped, “Goodness, I hadn’t noticed!”

“Nice sarcasm, mom,” he returned, equally as sarcastic, “I guess we got carried away, but...oh well.”

“At least you enjoyed yourself.”

“We did,” Tony smiled, then blushed. “This is weird to talk about with you…”

“I don’t see why. You’re a grown man, and sex _is_ a natural part of life. I think more parents should be comfortable talking to their kids about that stuff.” Naomi liked gossiping with her son, she always had. And if that meant discussing this stuff, so be it.

“I know. I guess I’m just not used to it,” he said, “You could be like Gob’s mom. She asked us how we even _have_ sex, which is stupid because she damn well knows.”

She shook her head, “Every new thing I hear about that woman confuses me more. If I ever meet her, I’ll have a few choice words to say.”

“She’s rich. I don’t understand rich people, honestly,” Tony said.

Naomi sighed, “They live in a different world, those people. I don’t know how the rich can be so heartless when they have so much more to give.”

“I don’t get it either. Gob has a big heart though. It doesn’t seem like he would, but he really does.”

“I can tell,” she glanced over to where Gob was having a deep conversation with Rebekah and Isaac. Naomi smiled, “He’s a really sweet boy.”

“Yeah, he is. He’s gonna be sad to leave.” Tony replied, “But we’ll come to see you more often.”

“I await it anxiously. I’m so glad I got to meet him.”

“Trust me, you won’t be able to get rid of him,” Tony chuckled, “He really likes you, and he sticks to people he likes.”

“That’s a good trait to have, I don’t know why anyone would treat him as badly as he’s been treated,” Naomi was concerned about Gob going back to his family, but she knew there wasn’t much she could do.

Tony seemed to sense his mother’s concern. “I’ll take good care of him, mom. I promise.”

Naomi took Tony’s hand, “Good. Someone has to. Make sure he takes care of you too, though.”

“Aw, mom, I’m fine, you know that, right?”

“I know, dear, but a mother can never worry about her son _too_ much.”

He smiled. “Thanks,” he said and kissed his mom’s head as he pulled her into a hug. “But I’ve gotten this far in life.”

“Yes but, no offense, were you really happy for most of that time?” Naomi asked bluntly.

“I don’t know. I try not to think about it.”

“I’m sorry, Anthony,” she held him close and stroked his hair. Tony would normally be upset about his hair getting messed up, but something about his mom doing that was really comforting. He caught Gob’s eye and smiled at him over his mother’s shoulder. When she let go of him, Gob walked over. She immediately gave Gob a big hug as well, “I’m going to miss you so much when you leave in two days, dear.”

“I’ll miss you too, mom, but I’ll come visit you, okay?” Gob said, “And you can come see us.”

“How soon can I visit?” She said, smiling through new tears welling in her eyes.

“Soon as you want. Is that okay, Tony?” Gob looked at Tony.

“Of course! We’ll be happy to have you anytime you want to see us. That goes for all of you,” Tony addressed to his whole family, “Our doors are always open to you!” Him and Gob both wrapped Naomi in a big hug.

Tony eventually pulled away. “You two are being so sweet, I’m going to get a toothache,” he said.

“Don’t do that!” Gob said, “Then I’ll have to take you to the dentist, and I can’t risk them finding me.”

“Babe, I was...being sarcastic,” Tony raised an eyebrow.

Gob’s mouth gaped a little as he tried to answer, “I… knew that.”

“Okay,” Tony said disbelievingly, chuckling a little.

Naomi served breakfast and everyone gathered at the table. The kids went on about what they wanted to spend the last day of Hanukkah doing. “Uncle Gob and Uncle Tony could put on a magic show for us! Like a real one!” Isaac suggested.

“We could,” Gob said, “but we don’t have any of our equipment!” He was disappointed, he really would’ve loved to. Then he thought of something, “What if we planned a really spectacular illusion, on a big stage and everything, and you guys can come down to California to see it!”

Isaac was thrilled by this idea. “Sure!! That would be super cool! Could we go, Dad?”

Adam glanced nervously at Rachel, “I mean, maybe. That would be nice, we’ll see if we can manage to make it.”

“Okay!” Isaac grinned. “I bet it would be the coolest thing ever.”

“I know it will be,” Gob said to no one in particular, smirking absently.

“We’d have to plan it out,” Tony said to Gob. “Unless you already have an idea.”

Gob was still only half paying attention, but answered anyway, “Oh, I have _lots_ of ideas.”

“Oh? Do tell.”

“Um, nothing that I can really think of off-hand,” Gob said, snapping back to reality in a panic. He hadn’t realized he had been speaking.

Tony gave Gob a suspicious look. “Okay…”

“Do _you_ have any ideas? Because all I’ve got is it needs to be gay.”

Gob had a very good, _very_ gay idea, but he didn’t want Tony to know it--it was a surprise for him. “I’ll have to think of something gay enough.”

“When you do think of something, let me know,” Gob kissed Tony on the cheek.

“Same to you,” Tony replied, smiling at the kiss. Tony also had a very gay idea, but that was also a surprise in the making.

“You’re coming to next year’s Hanukkah, right?” Isaac asked.

“That’s a long time away, Isaac,” Rachel chuckled a little.

“If we’re invited, then of course,” Tony said, beaming at the ten year-old.

“Don’t say something so silly,” Daniel said, “You’re invited.”

“Really? We haven’t worn out our welcomes yet?” Tony laughed.

“Not at all,” he replied.

“Good to know,” Tony said. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Gob smiling to himself. When breakfast was over and plates were being cleared away, Tony whispered to his boyfriend, “What’s got you so happy, baby?”

“It’s just really nice to be around a family who actually wants me there.”

“Seeing you happy makes my whole day, you know.” Tony cuddled up to Gob shamelessly, not caring who saw.

Gob rested his head on Tony’s, “ _Your_ happiness makes _my_ day.”

“You’re so cute,” he laughed, “And so sweet. Too sweet to me.”

“No such thing,” Gob blushed, “As long as I’m not too sweet _for_ you.”

“Nah, you couldn’t be,” he said, “No one’s ever been sweet to me like you have.”

Gob smiled, “I don’t see why not, you deserve it.”

“Oh, stop, you’re so mushy, I’ll melt.” he kissed Gob’s cheek.

“I like being mushy. I like treating you well,” Gob smiled.

Tony’s expression took on a more mischievous air. “Well, you certainly treat me well, especially in bed.”

“Is that true?” Gob asked, biting his lip as his imagination ran wild.

Tony leaned in close, whispering in his ear. “You spoil me with your hands and your mouth and your cock and your ass. I can’t get enough of your body.”

Gob glanced around nervously, “I’m so glad we’re alone… because you’re getting me super horny.”

“I am?” he smirked, “I love getting you all worked up.”

“Well… you succeeded,” Gob was getting uncharacteristically shy underneath Tony’s intense gaze.

“What’s wrong, babe?” he asked, kissing Gob’s cheek comfortingly.

“I just love you so much, and you’re so handsome, and I’m getting really hot,” He blushed.

“What shall we do about that?” Tony asked, one of his hands wandering to Gob’s thigh.

“Kiss me?”

Tony leaned in closer to his boyfriend, kissing him deeply, his hand moving up and down Gob’s thigh. Gob moaned, opening his mouth and kissing Tony back. Tony slowly slid his tongue into Gob’s mouth, his fingers teasingly creeping closer to the other man’s crotch.

“Mmm! Tony… this is too risky…” Gob said as he pulled away to catch his breath.

He pouted, but he couldn’t argue with that. “I know...sorry.”

“We should probably go hang out with the kids,” Tony said, reluctantly pulling himself away from Gob.

“I’m perfectly fine with that!” Gob smiled, moving to stand, then he looked at his lap and said, “I’m… gonna need a minute though.”

“Oh?” Tony raised an eyebrow. “Is that so?”

“Yeah, I’ll just think of something gross and I’ll be good,” Gob was a little embarrassed.

“Don’t be so embarrassed, babe,” Tony chuckled. “It’s kind of flattering for me actually.”

“That’s easy for you to say, you’re not the one with a throbbing erection.”

“Babe, if I could, you know I’d whisk you away somewhere and take care of that for you.”

Gob sighed, “Please don’t tease me like that, it’s making it harder to get rid of it. Also, no offense, but you being in my eyesight isn’t helping either.”

Tony chuckled. “Okay, okay, I’ll leave you be. I’m going to go to the living room.”

He left Gob alone to handle his business, going to the living room where his family was gathered. Gob sat in the dining room picturing the grossest things he could imagine, and after thinking about his parents _together_ , he was finally able to join everyone. Rebekah had pulled out some cards, and Tony and the two kids were playing Uno.

“Hah! Got you!” Rebekah exclaimed, slamming down a draw four card.

“What?! That’s absolutely not fair!” Tony pouted.

“You have to take four cards now, Uncle Tony,” Isaac said.

“But I have so many cards!”

Gob walked up to the group, “What’s going on over here? Is Tony losing? Please tell me he is.”

“Well he has more cards than either of us do, so yeah, he is,” Isaac said.

Gob laughed, “Good.”

“Babe!” Tony whined.

“I’m teasing you. You’re such a sore loser!”

“But how are you so competitive when you’re not even playing?” Tony rolled his eyes.

“I dunno, it’s fun,” Gob said. “Lighten up.”

Tony frowned, but turned back to the game anyway. Rebekah was currently winning. She put down a draw-four card and looked at her brother expectantly. Isaac groaned. “Rebekah is too good at this.”

“It’s all about luck, really,” she said.

“That’s just what winners say…” Isaac complained.

“I like your confidence,” Gob said, finding it similar to his own. Rebekah laughed. Soon enough, she only had one card in her hand and was able to put it into the pile, leaving her with no cards.

“I win!” she exclaimed. Gob, who had sat down next to her, gave her a high-five.

Tony groaned. “I’m no good at cards.”

“Believe me, I know,” Gob laughed, “You lose at str-regular poker all the time. Regular poker, yeah.”

“That’s because I always let you win at _regular poker._ For..reasons.”

Gob blushed. “I would think you would want me to _lose_ regular poker, that is the fun part after all.”

“It’s fun to see your face when I lose regular poker,” Tony smirked.

Rebekah rolled her eyes, “I hope you guys don’t think you’re being subtle.”

“Rebekah! You’re too young to know what we’re talking about.” Tony said disapprovingly.

She tried to defend herself, “I go to public school, and thirteen year old boys are disgusting!”

“Ah, I guess you’re right. You’re just like, perpetually eight years old in my mind,” Tony shook his head. “Where does time go?”

“It goes where you were when you didn’t come here for five years,” she said sadly.

“I’m sorry about that, kid,” he sighed, “I was going through a lot.”

“I know… Mom and Dad couldn’t have made it easy either.”

He shrugged. “I’m alright,” he said, “Things are a lot better now.”

“Well, I’m glad,” Rebekah smiled, “I need a gay-uncle figure in my life.”

“You have two of them!” Gob said, smiling back at Rebekah.

“Good! I’m lucky to have you.”

“You guys are so mushy all the time,” Isaac said, “Is it a gay thing?”

“It’s a love thing, Isaac. You’ll understand someday,” Tony answered, raising a finger wisely.

Isaac stuck his tongue out. “Nah.”

“If you decide that’s what you want when you’re older, that’s fine, but you shouldn’t reject the idea of love… it’s really beautiful,” Gob said, gazing into Tony’s eyes.

“See! Being mushy again.” Isaac said, and Rebekah had to laugh.

“You guys _are_ being mushy.” She said.

“Then you’re gonna _hate_ this,” Gob chuckled, leaning in and kissing Tony on the lips softly. Tony kissed back, pulling away reluctantly after a few moments.

“Ew! That’s so gross!” Isaac complained again.

“Sorry, sorry,” Tony laughed.

“I’m not,” Gob smirked.

“I think it’s kind of romantic. Like, I dunno, a love story in a book or something,” Rebekah said, “Because I wouldn’t expect Uncle Tony to end up with you, Uncle Gob, but you guys make such a good pair.”

Gob grinned at his future-niece, “ _Thank_ you, Rebekah. I think it’s romantic too. He poofed into my life at exactly the right time.”

Isaac, bored of the mush, went to play with some Legos on his own. Rebekah chuckled. “Ignore him. He’s little.”

“I know, I was just like that ‘til… I don’t know, like eight months ago?” Gob said, looking at Tony for help on the last part.

“Something like that, yeah,” he laughed. “Now you’re not like that at all.”

“I’ve said it before, Tony, you bring out the best in me.”

“I try,” Tony said, wrapping an arm around Gob.

“I’m gonna miss being here so much,” Gob said, suddenly growing melancholy.

“I’m sure you’ll be back soon,” Rebekah comforted him.

“I hope so! Unless Tony decides to leave me for no reason.” It was supposed to be a joke, but it just made him sadder. His breathing sped up.

Tony frowned at the idea. “Hey, hey,” he said softly, “I’d never do that.” Gob tried to calm his breathing, but the idea was already running amuck in his mind. Tony furrowed his brows, cuddling up to Gob. “You okay?” he asked him.

“Maybe… I-I don’t know…”

Tony rubbed his back. “You know I’m right here, right? You’re okay.”

“I know,” Gob sighed, “I love you. I just don’t want you to get sick of me and leave, y’know?”

“I could never. Ever.”

“And most of me knows that! It’s just that small sliver that doesn’t that scares me so much.”

“I get worried about stuff like that, too, Uncle Gob,” Rebekah said in an attempt to comfort him. “It sucks...I’m sorry.”

“Thank you. I’ll be fine, but all of this just feels too good to be true, and I’m dreading the day it all gets taken away from me.”

Tony kissed his cheek. “I’m going to make sure that day doesn’t come.”

Gob put his head on Tony’s shoulder and let out a shaky breath. “Thank you,” he whispered.

“Do you need a moment? I want you to feel comfortable,” Tony said.

“No I want to be close to you, I love you.” Gob scooted closer to his boyfriend. Tony curled up next to him.

“I love you too. And that’s not changing anytime soon.”

Gob hummed, pressing a quick kiss to Tony’s jaw. “Good. You’re stuck with me.”

“I’m not upset about that at all,” he said, completely genuine.

“Even if it means forever?”

“Especially if it means forever.”

Rebekah smiled, “Aw, you guys are so sweet!”

Tony laughed. “I’m glad someone thinks so.”

“When are you just gonna tie the knot already?” She asked teasingly. She knew how much they were getting prodded about it already.

“We could be getting married tomorrow and it still wouldn’t be soon enough for my mom,” Tony replied.

Rebekah giggled, “That’s true. What about kids?” Tony looked at Gob for that question, wondering what he thought.

“Well,” Gob chuckled nervously, “I don’t know…” his eyes darted to Tony, not wanting to say the wrong thing, “Maybe… who knows…”

“I don’t know if I’d be a good father, to be honest,” Tony said, “and I’m so old.”

“I think you would be!” Gob and Rebekah said at the same time.

Gob laughed, “It’s me who should be concerned about that.”

“I mean, I like kids. I think they’re cute.” Tony said, “Just not sure if I could handle one.”

Naomi, overhearing this portion of the conversation, walked over and sat on the couch behind her son, “Nonsense, Anthony, you’re excellent with kids. And you’re both so loving, any child would be lucky to have you as parents.”

“Thanks mom,” he said, “It’s just not something I’ve thought about much, I guess.”

“Although it does seem like the kind of decision we’d just make when drunk, doesn’t it?” Gob joked, elbowing Tony playfully.

“Yeah. It does. You always cry when we watch movies about orphans or whatever, anyway,” Tony elbowed him back.

“Because no one loves them, Tony!” Gob said defensively, getting worked up, “They just deserved to be loved!”

“I know, I know,” Tony patted Gob’s back. “It is sad.”

Naomi smiled knowingly, “That’s precisely the sort of thing I’m talking about. Look at you two.”

“To be fair, Gob cries at a lot of things. Remember the time we watched West Side Story, Gobie?”

Gob pouted. “Don’t talk about that…”

“It was cute!” Tony said, “You shouldn’t be ashamed of that!”

“His name was Tony! And he died in his lover’s arms! Imagine how you’d feel if his name was Gob!” He knew he was getting excessively defensive about it, but he didn’t really care.

Naomi laughed softly, finding Gob’s reaction endearing. “Oh, sweetheart, you poor thing. I never even thought about that movie that way.”

“Whatever, it doesn’t matter,” Gob took a deep breath, trying to _keep cool_.

“Hey, it’s okay. I don’t blame you for crying. But it made me sad to see you so sad.”

“You really shouldn’t get sad seeing me cry at movies, it happens too often; and at your age, I’m really not sure you can spare the moisture.”

Tony scrunched up his face in response. “Perhaps if I had a vagina, that would be an issue, but I’m sure you know that I don’t.”

Naomi cleared her throat, reminding them there was a young person in the room.

“Oh please,” Tony said, rolling his eyes, “the kid knows what strip poker is, she can handle hearing us imply things.” Rebekah giggled. “See! She thinks it’s funny!”

“What? You’re much too young to know about that stuff!” Naomi gasped.

“I know,” Rebekah sighed, in fake-disappointment, “The boys in my class are so vulgar. I guess you’ll have to send me to an all-girls school.” Gob shot her a knowing look, chuckling slightly, which prompted Tony to look at him.

“That’s men, sweetheart,” Naomi said. “Some grow out of it...most don’t.”

“I really hope I’m one of the ones who grew out of it, Mom,” Tony smirked.

“Well. It’s not that you’re vulgar...most of the time,” she said, thinking of the noises that had been coming from the guest bedroom most nights.

“Most of that is my fault though,” Gob said, as though reading Naomi’s mind.

“I think both of you have some say in it,” she replied, “But that’s all I’ll say.”

Tony was feeling awkward in front of his mom, “I second Gob’s claim. It’s his fault.”

Gob gave him a skeptical look. “Is it, though?” Tony shot him a warning look.

“Yes it is, Gobie. You lured me into sodomy; and, unfortunately, I can’t get out,” Tony said, “Not that I’m complaining.”

Now Gob was the one blushing. “Babe…”

“What? Am _I_ the one going too far this time? What a change.” Tony’s voice dripped with sarcasm.

“Okay, the only time I went super far was when I was drunk, and also, should we be talking like this in front of Rebekah?”

“Who cares? Do you, Rebekah?”

“Not really,” she answered.

“I still feel bad. I feel like we’re tainting her.” Gob said.

“My mind’s already tainted from the aforementioned vulgar preteen boys. I’m telling you, girl school’s really the only option.” She said, using the conversation to drive her agenda.

Rachel joined in on the conversation. “What’s this about girl’s school?”

“Oh, it’s just that the boys at my school are so inappropriate and crude, it’s starting to be a bad influence. So I think that an all-girls high school might benefit my development better,” She smiled innocently.

“The only all-girls high schools I know are Catholic,” Rachel said.

“Oh.” Rebekah looked stumped for a minute, “Are you sure? It’s probably worth some more research.”

“I guess,” Rachel said, “I just think it’s weird; you never wanted to go to an all-girls school before.”

“I’ve been thinking about it a lot, but I didn’t want to mention it until I was sure.” This was true, if nothing else.

“Well, maybe. But I think it’s good for you to interact with both girls and boys,” she replied.

“Why?”

“Because that’s how it is in the real world, sweetie,” Rachel said, raising an eyebrow suspiciously.”

“But don’t you think it’s best that I preserve my childhood innocence as long as possible?”

“We’ll talk about this more when we get home, Rebekah,” Rachel said, sitting down next to Naomi.

Gob smiled at Rebekah sympathetically, “I hope you get your girl school.”

She giggled, hiding her face slightly. “Thanks, Uncle Gob. You’re nice.”

“It’s a shame you guys are up here, I think there’s a few good ones in Orange County. My sister went to a couple.”

“Wait, really?” Tony asked. “I never knew that about Lindsay.”

“Yeah, my dad made her go to a public high school after she seemed to be getting _too_ feminist, though.” Gob explained.

Tony laughed. “That sounds like your dad.”

Gob shrugged, “It’s because of that that she married Tobias, so I guess the joke’s on my dad.”

“Yeah, that’s Lindsay,” Tony laughed.

“How many siblings do you _have,_ Uncle Gob?” Rebekah asked.

“Three. Two younger brothers and a sister. Although technically only one and a half are related to me.”

“What?” Rachel cut in, “How can only one and a half of your siblings be related to you?”

“Because, my sister’s adopted and my youngest brother is my mom’s kid with my dad’s brother.” Gob said, a little confused himself.

“What a family you have…” Rachel said, shaking her head.

“I mean, they were identical twins, but I don’t know if that makes it better or not.”

“Your dad and his brother were twins? No, I don’t think that makes it better…” Rachel said. Naomi had to agree.

“Yeah, I didn’t think so. I think my mom was dating Uncle Oscar first, but then when she realized my dad was going to be more successful she cheated on Oscar and then I was born.”

“Hmm. Well, I’m sorry you had to grow up in such a toxic environment.” Rachel said.

“It’s fine, you get used to your mother saying that your birth was the worst moment of her life.” Gob shrugged, a bit _too_ nonchalantly.

“Gob!” Naomi said. “You can’t talk like that anymore. I want you to be nicer to yourself no matter what your parents say.”

“But… It-it’s not as easy as that. It’s hard to break away from that, when I believed everything they’ve said.”

“I know, sweetheart. Hopefully you can think of yourself more highly,” she said gently.

He sighed, “I’m even less useful to them now, so I don’t know how that’s gonna work out.”

“Shh. Listen, would you like to help me with dinner? I think it might cheer you up a bit,” Naomi offered.

“Okay!” Gob smiled. She escorted him into the kitchen. “So, what do you need me to do?” he asked her.

“I’ll get the rest of the ingredients ready, if you want to peel the potatoes for me, dear.” She passed him the bowl of cleaned potatoes, as well as the peeler. He began to peel the potatoes.

“This isn’t so hard,” he observed.

“Not at all. You’re a natural,” She smiled at him. She stared peeling the onions to prepare them for the food processor. “After you’re done with those, maybe you could beat some eggs?”

“Sure! That sounds… easy enough.”

“It is,” she said. “I’ll show you how. Maybe once you get home you’ll be able to make some home-cooked meals for Anthony, if I’ve taught you well.”

“I hope so! I feel bad that he’s the one who has to cook all the time. The only thing I know how to make are cornballs,” Gob admitted.

“Oh, I had one of those machines,” she said, “Then my husband got terrible burns, and we got rid of it.”

“Oh! I’m so, so sorry! We still have one lying around that we only use for special occasions. I hope Daniel’s doing better now!” Gob said, feeling guilty on behalf of his family.

“Why on earth are you sorry, Gob?” She asked. “And he’s doing fine now, there was a lawsuit against the inventor or something, and we made enough to pay off our mortgage.”

Gob gulped and decided not to say anything. “Oh, well, that’s...good! Your son is a really good cook, by the way! He spoils me,” he changed the subject quickly.

“And apparently not _just_ in the kitchen, hmm?” Naomi said, smirking.

“Oh God,” he chuckled softly. “Um, yeah. Definitely. Sometimes _also_ in the kitchen.” The words came out without him thinking about it, and he immediately clapped a hand over his mouth. Naomi just laughed. “Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. I tease Tony about this all the time and he gets all up in arms about it.”

Gob blushed, “I am sorry, my family talks about that stuff openly all the time, so I sometimes don’t realize what company I’m in.”

“It’s better to talk about it openly than shy away from it,” she shrugged. “But I’m a very blunt person, you know, not much bothers me.”

“Good,” Gob laughed, “it’s more fun when people talk about it openly. It’s such a good gossip topic.”

“Well, I love to gossip. It’s my downfall. When the boys were little, I used to go to PTA meetings just to gossip.” she laughed.

“That sounds like a lot of fun. PTA moms are so wild.”

“You don’t know the half of it,” she said, handing him a bowl of cracked eggs and showing him how to beat them. “Anthony used to be so promiscuous, you know, it worried me.”

“I know. When I met him all those years ago, he was dragging along at least five women. Although I can’t really claim to be much better.” He chuckled nervously.

“I much prefer him being committed to one person. It puts my mind at ease.”

Gob smirked, “I’ve just gotta say, I prefer him that way too.”

“I don’t care if he has sex. I just prefer that it’s not a different person every night.” she sighed. “But that’s in the past for him now.”

“It’s in the past for me too… Thankfully.” Gob said, “It’s… not a good lifestyle.”

“It isn’t! But I don’t have much to worry about anymore,” she said. “Not as far as I know of, anyway.”

“What do you mean?”

“I know Tony is very happy with you, and most people have accepted you two, but I know Rachel hasn’t been kind, and that worried me.”

“It’s fine. Really. It’s nothing we can’t handle. Besides, I think she’s cooling down a bit. Although I hope she comes around fully, and soon.”

Naomi smirked. “Well, you, um, certainly made sure she could hear you last night.”

“Oh, yeah, that was Tony’s idea. Every other time I tried to keep it down,” Gob blushed.

“Well, you don’t seem to be getting tired of each other,” she said, “From what I hear.”

He laughed, “Yeah… and this is us toned down.”

“Oh my goodness, really? I don’t think I should ask.” she laughed again.

“I don’t think you want to, honestly.”

“Well. I’m glad you’re having fun. As long as it is safe,” she said, after a few moments of thinking what to say.

“We’re both clean now, if that’s what you mean.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” she said. “I’m sorry if I’m embarrassing you, dear. I’m blushing myself now.”

“I’m not embarrassed, but if you’re uncomfortable then we don’t have to keep talking about it.” Gob said, feeling bad.

“No, darling, it’s okay,” she patted his back. “It’s a good thing you’re enjoying yourself even if it’s loudly in my guest bedroom.”

Gob chuckled nervously, “I’m sorry, I really thought I could hold back for a few days, but your son is _very_ convincing.”

“Well, good. I didn’t raise him to be a pushover,” she smiled.

“You certainly succeeded there. But if it’s any consolation, I don’t think tonight will be as loud.” Gob blushed.

“Do I want to ask why?” she raised an eyebrow. “Or have you two just tired yourselves out?”

“I can tell you it’s not the second one,” Gob smiled, “No, I just think I’ll have my mouth full.”

Naomi’s eyes widened and she coughed a little. “Oh! Well. I hope you...enjoy yourself.”

Gob laughed. “I always do… as does Tony.”

“That’s good. He seems to be pretty satisfied, as much as he whines when I bring it up.”

“I know, right? He acts so strong and like he doesn’t care about consequences in bed, but you bring it up later and suddenly it’s all ‘ _Gob, we’re at dinner with your family please don’t talk about how I sucked you off last night_ ’,” Gob realized he was rambling about super inappropriate stuff again. “Sorry…” He said, chuckling awkwardly.

“Oh my goodness,” she threw her head back and laughed. “Well, Anthony gets embarrassed easily, I think I just teased him too much when he was little. Are you ready to fry these latkes, dear?”

“Yes! I’m super ready!” Gob ginned. Naomi handed him the batter and instructed him on what to do after it’s in the oil. Tony wandered in the kitchen.

“Are those latkes? Oh, yum.”

“Yes they are, dear,” Naomi smiled, “Your boyfriend here has been a great help _and_ great conversation.”

“Oh? What did you talk about, Gobie?” he hugged Gob from behind, kissing his back.

“Mostly about how you do in bed.” Gob turned his head and kissed Tony quickly on the nose.

Tony practically turned crimson. “Babe, you did not.”

“Oh, he most certainly did,” Naomi laughed, “Apparently you don’t like him talking about getting ‘sucked off’ at family dinners?”

“Mother please do not say those words ever again.” Tony groaned, hiding his face in Gob’s back.

She smirked, “Also, you apparently have big plans tonight so have fun.”

“Gobie,” Tony whined. “You’re going to kill me.”

Naomi was getting a kick out of how red her son was getting. “And what was it you said, Gob dear, about having your mouth full so we can stop worrying about the noise level?”

“Gob!” Tony pulled away. “Maybe it’ll be quiet because I’ll just go to sleep tonight and nothing else.”

“Yeah right,” Gob chuckled, “You won’t be able to keep your hands off my hot little body. That was another thing I talked about with your mother.”

“Do you want to kill me or something?” Tony whined. “Because I’m going to die from embarrassment.”

“Not at all, baby. I just wanted to have a conversation with my future mother in-law, but I don’t have much else to talk about.” Gob shrugged, reaching out to try and pull Tony back to him. Naomi took over frying the latkes as Tony decided to give in and hug Gob. “I like to talk about my favorite things, you know.” Gob dropped his voice to whisper, as he squeezed Tony tight, “And I told you you couldn’t keep your hands off me.” For good measure, he nibbled on Tony’s ear, sucking the lobe gently. Tony whimpered.

“Because you look so hot when you’re cooking and being all domestic,” he admitted.

“Did you hear that, Mom?” Gob asked, raising his voice as he looked at the woman who was standing three feet away, “Tony thinks I’m hot when I cook!”

“You should cook more often, then,” she smiled. “But please, go canoodle somewhere else, I can handle frying the latkes.”

“You heard the woman, Tony, let’s go.” Gob took his boyfriend’s hand and began pulling him out of the kitchen.

“Where are you taking me?” he asked, despite knowing fully well.

“Wherever you want to go, babe.”

“The bedroom, if you’d like?”

Gob led Tony to the bedroom, closing the door tight behind them. Tony was kissing him instantly. “Sorry, you were just turning me on so much.”

“What about me was turning you on?” Gob smirked, liking how many cards he was holding right now.

“Everything, as usual. I don’t know, you’re just so cute and sexy when you’re having fun like you were back there.”

“You’re so cute and sexy when you get all blush-y and embarrassed like that,” Gob chuckled.

“Really? I feel like a little kid when mom teases me like she was,” Tony blushed again, hiding his face in Gob’s chest.

“I really hope your mom wasn’t teasing you about having sex when you were a kid.”

“Well, no, but still,” he groaned. “I’m glad _you_ got enjoyment out of it.”

“I did. And I thought _you_ were hoping to get enjoyment out of this…” Gob trailed off, gesturing to his body.

“Well...I started thinking of that time you put me on top of the kitchen counter and we had that really hot makeout session,” Tony said, beginning to kiss Gob’s neck.

“Mmm, it’s always hot when we do that. But, if we take this to the bed, you can get some bonus frotting.” Gob breathed out, voice low.

“Yeah, I know that’s what you like,” Tony said, pulling Gob onto the bed and letting him lay down, straddling him.

“Baby, I want to top you for this.”

“You always want me to top,” Tony smirked.

“Fine. I wanna ride you, then. Is that more bottom-appropriate language?” Gob rolled his eyes.

“Okay, babe,” he rolled them over, wrapping his arms around Gob’s neck. “You’re actually really hot when you ride me.”

“I know.” Gob ground his hips downward, pushing his groin against Tony’s.

Tony moaned, hands moving up to tangle in Gob’s hair. “Fuck baby, you like that, don’t you?”

“God, yeah,” Gob groaned. “Babe, can you sit up while we do this so I can still kiss you?”

Tony sat up and leaned against the pillows. “Like this?” he asked, “It kinda feels like you’re giving me a lapdance now.”

“I’m sure you wish I was giving you a lapdance right now,” Gob said, rolling his hips again before kissing Tony deeply. Tony moaned into his mouth.

“Yeah, you’re so hot when you dance for me like that,” he said once he could speak, moving his hands down to Gob’s ass.

Gob’s hips began rolling at a steady pace, and he continued to slowly lock lips with Tony. “Baby, when we get home, I’m gonna give you the sexiest lapdance of your life,” Gob promised, steadying himself as his pace quickened.

“What else are you gonna do to me? I need to know,” Tony begged. His forehead rested against Gob’s as he breathed heavily.

“Fuck, baby,” Gob moaned, “I’m gonna fuck you as much as you want, wherever you want, _how_ ever you want.”

“Oh, God. You’re way too good to me, babe,” Tony’s hips pushed up against Gob’s.

Gob gasped, “As soon as we get out of here, I’m gonna ride you again for real.”

“You’re so fucking hot when you ride me. The way you tease yourself with my cock…” he arched his back at the idea.

“Your cock is just so good, I can’t get enough of it.”

“I know, you love fucking yourself with it, don’t you? So fucking filthy.” Tony moved his hips in circles.

Gob couldn’t find the words to respond, so he just nodded as a string of expletives and moans left his mouth. His hips started grinding faster. “The amount of times you’ve made me cum in my pants on this trip is unfair,” Tony groaned.

“Don’t act like you don’t think it’s hot, babe.”

“It’s so hot,” he said. “I wish our pants were off so I could feel your dick against mine, though.”

“Isn’t it enough fun to make me cum without even taking off your clothes, though?” Gob smirked, slowing for a moment only to speed up again, rougher this time.

“Fuck, yeah,” Tony thrusted his hips in time with Gob’s. “I’m getting close.”

“Already, baby?” Gob teased, kissing Tony passionately again.

“I-I can hold back,” Tony lied.

Gob smiled, grinding harder into Tony’s lap, moving his whole torso with it. “I want you to cum for me, baby,” he moaned into Tony’s mouth.

“How bad do you want it?” Tony managed to say, wanting a little bit of the upper hand.

“The real question is how badly _you_ want it,” Gob purred in Tony’s ear.

Tony made a high pitched whimper that he would’ve been embarrassed about if he were less horny. “I want it so bad. And I know you want it too.”

Gob kissed along Tony’s jaw, then looked him in the eyes, “Then cum, Tony. Show me how badly you want it.” Tony inhaled sharply, his body writhing in Gob’s arms as he came. “You’re so good, baby. I love you so much,” he whispered in Tony’s ear, gently stroking his back as Tony came down from his orgasm.

“I love you, too,” Tony said, “I want you to cum, too…”

“Make me cum, Tony, please,” Gob begged.

Tony rolled his hips up slowly. He hissed a bit from the overstimulation, but he knew Gob was close. “Be good for me. Cum for me like the dirty little slut you are.”

Gob groaned, “God, baby, I’m so close. Just a little longer.”

“Tell me how to push you over the edge, Gob,” Tony said in between kisses on Gob’s neck.

“Suck on my neck, you know where.”

Tony was more than happy to oblige, finding that one spot and sucking and nibbling a bit.

After less than a minute, Gob was throwing his head back and crying out Tony’s name as his orgasm rushed through him. Tony kept placing soft kisses on his neck and jaw until he stopped shaking. “Mm, did that feel good, baby?” he asked him.

“Mm-hmm. I loved it so much, Tony.” Gob nodded his head along with his words.

“So good for me,” Tony praised, pulling him closer so they could cuddle.

Gob hummed, he cuddled close, resting his head on Tony’s chest. He was smiling wide. Tony rubbed his back. “How are you feeling, Gobie?” he asked.

“I feel great.” he said.

“Good. I feel great too,” Tony smiled, “It’s always amazing with you though.”

“I’m glad. Making you feel good is what matters to me,” Gob kissed the top of Tony’s head.

“Same! You know, nothing turns me on quite like hearing you moan with pleasure.” Tony admitted.

Gob knew that was true, but hearing Tony say it made him blush still. “I know. I can’t help but make noise. It feels too good.”

Tony smirked, “Good to know you’re a fan of my work.” He pulled away from Gob’s arms and sat up. “I think I’m gonna have to clean up, baby.”

“Okay, me too. You go first, and I’ll wait for you?”

“Sounds good, don’t miss me too much.” Tony smiled and kissed Gob’s cheek. Gob waited for Tony to wash up, then did so himself.

When both of them were in the bedroom, Tony was doing his hair as Gob got dressed. Out of the corner of his eye, Tony saw Gob putting on one of his nice suits. “Oh. Hello, handsome.”

Gob looked up and chuckled. “Hi. I thought I’d look nice because it’s the last day and all.”

Tony stood on his toes to kiss Gob on the cheek, “You look fantastic, darling. I only hope I can manage to look presentable next to you tonight. I still need to finish with my hair and get dressed.”

“I’m sure you’ll look perfect. I’ll see you out there, okay?”

“Oh, okay. See you soon. I’ll miss you.” Tony smiled as Gob walked out of their guest-room, turning back to his bags to find something nice. He didn’t have a full on suit, but he was able to put together a classy outfit.

Gob, meanwhile, had wandered back into the kitchen, “Everything smells wonderful, Mom.”

“Thank you,” Naomi replied. She turned around, her eyes lighting up when she saw him. “Oh, you look lovely! You didn’t have to get all dressed up!”

“I wanted to! It just feels like such a special occasion,” Gob grinned at her, then added, “Thanks.” Tony walked in, smiling at Gob and his mom.

“Hey, babe,” he said, kissing Gob’s cheek. “Hi, mom.”

“Hi,” Gob replied, “See, you _do_ look nice!”

“Thanks, I tried.” he smiled.

“Anthony, I knew Gob was handsome, but oh my goodness. He looks so handsome!” Naomi gushed.

Tony laughed. “Trust me, mom, I know.”

Gob was swelling at all the praise, “Thank you, Mom. Tony _does_ love me in a suit.” He smirked mischievously. Tony wrapped an arm around his boyfriend.

“Don’t make fun of me, Gobie,” he said, though it was true.

“I’m not making fun of you! I think it’s flattering when you can’t keep your hands off me.”

Tony blushed again. “Why do you always make me blush in front of my mom?”

“Because he’s a kind and loving boyfriend, now go sit down at the table,” Naomi instructed.

“Yes, ma’am.” Tony said, leading Gob to the dining room in preparation for dinner. They sat down next to each other, Gob placing his hand on Tony’s knee. Tony looked up into his boyfriend’s eyes. “You really do look so handsome in that suit, baby.” He leaned close, whispering hotly in Gob’s ear, “It makes me think of seeing you at the altar.”

Gob blushed, he wasn’t expecting Tony to say that. “I- I thought you were gonna say s-something dirty,” he stuttered.

Tony laughed. “I can say something dirty, if that’s what you prefer.”

“No, I liked that,” Gob smiled, still blushing. Tony kissed one of his reddened cheeks.

“I just like to imagine standing with you up there, looking into your eyes…”

“… Holding your hands as the guy tells us we’re husbands?” Gob finished for Tony. “Yeah, I like to imagine that too.”

Tony leaned against his shoulder. “Mm, it’s one of my favorite day dreams.”

“Same.” Gob agreed, resting his head on top of Tony’s. The hand on Tony’s knee started moving up and down his thigh.

“Mmm, I also have some dirty thoughts if you’d like to hear those,” Tony hummed.

“I would definitely like to hear those.” Gob smirked, hand gripping Tony’s thigh dangerously close to his groin.

Tony tried not to whimper. “Well...maybe I’ll tell you later.”

“We’re alone, why don’t you tell me now?”

He leaned up to whisper in his ear. “You’re so fucking hot in that suit, I just wanna bend you over the bed and fuck you until the only words you can say are my name.”

“Mm-hmm, I’d like that a lot. But only if I can suck you off first,” Gob moaned back, quietly.

“I love when you suck me off,” he groaned, “Your mouth is so amazing.”

“I love to taste you and feel you thrust down my throat, gripping my hair like your life depends on it.”

“I can’t help it; fucking your wet little mouth makes me feel so fucking amazing.” he buried his face in Gob’s neck, worried he would get carried away.

“Your cock makes me feel so amazing. It doesn’t matter which way you stick it, both feel amazing.” Gob brought Tony’s face close to his own and started sucking on Tony’s earlobe.

“Baby, you’re making me really hard,” he groaned, “I promise I’ll fuck you so hard tonight, after dinner, okay?”

“Hmm, I don’t know babe. I kind of want to spend some time with your family tonight, since I’m gonna see you everyday forever.”

“Okay. We can do that,” he smiled at the word ‘forever’, “And forever sounds really nice.”

“I can hardly wait for forever to happen,” Gob grinned, “Even though I guess right now is part of forever.”

Tony gave Gob a quick kiss before everyone else joined them in the dining room. They complimented Naomi on the latkes, who proudly announced that Gob had helped. Gob beamed with pride. He also appreciated everyone’s responses to his suit. Even Rachel had nice things to say.

Rebekah, however, looked sad. “I really don’t wanna go home tomorrow,” she admitted.

Gob smiled sympathetically, “I don’t either.”

“But, at least I won’t have to share a room with Isaac anymore,” she laughed and Isaac stuck his tongue out.

Gob laughed as well. “Unfortunately, I still have to share a room with Tony,” he said, winking at his boyfriend.

“Unfortunately? You can just sleep on the couch, you know,” he replied, returning the wink.

“Sure. I bet you’d give in first.”

“Nah,” Tony said, like a liar. “I’m too stubborn for that.”

“Well, it’s a good thing your couch is comfy then,” Gob teased.

Rebekah laughed. “You guys are so cute.”

Tony smiled, “Glad you think so, you just earned a spot as maid of honour.”

“I thought that was usually the bride’s sister? But...I guess there isn’t a bride in this situation,” she smiled awkwardly.

“That, and I don’t like my sister,” Gob said.

“Well...I’m honored,” Rebekah beamed.

“I never get excited for weddings, but you guys are making me excited,” Adam mused. “It better live up to expectations.”

“Oh it will!” Gob promised, “It’s gonna be magical!”

“Yay! Magic!” Isaac exclaimed.

“I assume you’ll get married in California?” Rachel asked.

“We haven’t talked about it, but yeah, I guess so,” Tony replied.

“That’s a long way away, Rebekah. Depending on when they get married, I wouldn’t get your hopes up,” Rachel turned to her daughter.

“But mom!” Rebekah complained, “They’re family, we can’t just _not_ go to their wedding! It’s less than a day away!”

“We’ll see,” she said stiffly.

Rebekah frowned, “Isn’t family more important than school or whatever?”

“I don’t feel like arguing today, young lady,” Rachel said.

“Okay,” Rebekah sighed sadly and shut up. Gob’s heart broke a little seeing her so upset. He smiled at her across the table, trying to cheer her up a little bit. It didn’t really work.

“Bubbe, do we have dessert?” Isaac asked Naomi.

“Yes we do, as a matter of fact,” Naomi smiled, “I made some rugelach.”

“What’s that?” Gob asked Tony quietly, not wanting to seem stupid.

“It’s like a croissant with a filling,” Tony whispered, patting Gob’s leg reassuringly, “My mom usually uses chocolate since the kids prefer that.”

“I love chocolate,” Gob said, “It sounds good.”

Naomi brought out the rugelach, setting it in the middle of the table. Everyone reached for one. Gob bit into it and was overwhelmed with flavour.

“Mmmm! This is amazing!” He said.

“They are really good,” Tony agreed.

Naomi smiled, “I’m glad you like them, boys!”

“Gob has a sweet tooth, mom,” Tony said, “Like you.”

Naomi chuckled. “A boy after my own heart, then.”

“Oh!” Gob said, getting excited, “When you come to California, you _have_ to try a frozen banana!”

“I’ve never heard of such a thing. They must be good, though!”

“It’s a Newport Beach specialty!” Gob bragged, leaving out the part about his family.

“I’ll have to try one, then,” she said.

“They’re really good, mom,” Tony smiled, “Gob took me there on our third date. It was a really nice afternoon.” He took Gob’s hand.

“It must’ve been. I’m sure the ocean is so beautiful,” Naomi said. Daniel nodded; he had always loved to travel.

“It is! Although, I’ve seen more beautiful things,” He looked at Gob with soft eyes, gently rubbing the back of Gob’s hand with his thumb.

Gob looked away, smiling sheepishly. “Babe…”

“Oh, you two are so sweet!” Naomi cooed.

“Tony is just being sappy today,” Gob said, leaning against his boyfriend.

Tony kissed him on the cheek. “I can’t help it, Gobie. You make me sappy.” Naomi smiled, standing up to clear the table. Rachel helped, disappearing into the kitchen with her. Gob turned to Rebekah.

“How’re you doing, kid?” He asked, once her dad wasn’t paying attention, deep into a conversation with Daniel.

Rebekah smiled, but it seemed sad. “I’m alright, thanks. I’m a little sad, but I’ll be okay.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you can come to our wedding. If your mom doesn’t like the drive, I’ll cover a plane ticket for you,” he promised.

Her eyebrows raised. “Oh my God, Uncle Gob...you don’t have to.”

“It’s no trouble, I want you to be there,” He smiled at her, “and I’m sure Tony does too. Right, baby?” Gob glanced to his boyfriend.

“Of course,” Tony said, “you’re my niece, and I care about you. Of course I would want you there on such a special day.”

She was practically speechless. “Thank you so much!” was all she could manage.

“It’s nothing,” Gob said, but walked over to her side of the table to hug her. As they separated from the hug, Adam pulled Gob aside.

“Hey,” he said, “Thank you for being there for Rebekah, I’m sure she really appreciates it.”

He shrugged. “It’s no problem. She’s a really smart, good kid. I hope you know that.”

“I do. Sometimes I just don’t understand her, you know. But she really seems to look up to you two.”

“If you let her know that you love her and care about her, I think she’ll be able to open up to you more,” Gob said, “I mean, I don’t know anything about parenting. My parents just never treated me like their kid, just like an inconvenience.”

“That makes a lot of sense, Gob. I really hope Rebekah doesn’t feel that way.” Adam seemed really concerned.

“I don’t think she does. You seem like a good father,” Gob assured him. “And she’s at a tough age. Just make sure that if she comes to you with a problem, you listen to her.”

“I will. I want to be the kind of parent she can go to.” he smiled with determination.

Gob smiled, proud, “That’s good.”

“And I’ll be sure to talk with Rachel about the wedding thing,” he added sheepishly, “... and the Bat Mitzvah thing.”

“Alright,” he said, “I hope she can come, and we can come to her Bat Mitzvah.”

“I hope you can as well. She’ll want you there.”

“I’ll do my best to come, Rachel be damned,” he said, then realized what he said, “Oh. Uh. Sorry.”

Adam laughed, “It’s fine, I know she hasn’t done much to win your favor. She hasn’t exactly been the nicest to you behind your back either, no offense.”

“Not many people are, actually,” Gob shrugged, “So I’m kinda used to it.”

“Oh, that’s surprising.” Adam was a little taken aback. “I know your family’s probably not, but I would’ve thought you were otherwise well liked. You’re a great guy.”

“A lot of people see me as a joke,” Gob said, “At first I didn’t realize it, but now I do.”

Adam frowned, “I’m, uh, sorry about that. It must be rough.”

He shrugged. “It doesn’t bother me as much as it used to. I actually have friends now. Before that I only had the Hot Cops-- I mean-”

Adam cut into Gob’s rambling, “Who are the Hot Cops?”

“It’s, uh, not important,” he let out a forced laugh.

“Okay…” Adam nervously chuckled along, “Because it sounds almost like a cop-themed stripper agency.” The look of shock on Gob’s face was enough to give it away. “Oh my god, it _was_?”

“I didn’t say that,” Gob replied quickly.

“Glossing over why you were friends with a group of strippers, I’m surprised that with your looks they didn’t try to recruit y- oh.” The realization hit him.

“Thanks for the compliment on my looks,” Gob smiled dryly.

“Tony really got lucky, huh. I mean, if you got paid for your sex appeal, and Tony’s getting it for free.”

Gob laughed. “I mean, yeah, I guess he is lucky. At least I hope he feels that way.”

“I’m sure he does. He _did_ spend enough time _paying_ for strippers, after all. But I guess you knew about his 25-year long slutty phase.”

“Yeah, I did. I met him during it, actually. It was going at the same time as mine, except mine was a 30-year long slutty phase.” Gob rubbed the back of his neck, chuckling awkwardly.

“Damn.”

Tony walked into the conversation. “I’m hearing a lot about sluts, for some reason?”

“Hi, babe,” Gob said, “I think your brother’s hitting on me.”

Adam became panicked. “No, it’s not like that!”

“I’m just kidding,” Gob said. “He was just saying how attractive I am, and how lucky you are, and all about my sex appeal or whatever.” He laughed.

“It came out wrong,” Adam tried to justify.

Tony wrapped an arm around Gob. “I am very lucky, actually.”

Gob smirked, “Just generally? Or because of all the free lapdances, as Adam was suggesting?”

Tony made a face at Gob, hating when he embarrassed him like that. “In general.”

“In that case, I’m very lucky too.” He looked at Tony’s face, “I’m sorry, babe, but your lapdances need work. It’s like, ‘blow me already’. Am I right, Adam?” Gob held up his hand for a high-five.

Tony hid his face in his hands and Adam awkwardly gave Gob a high five. “Gobie...please…”

“What?” Gob asked.

“You’re embarrassing me again.”

“Why? It’s not like they all don’t already know what goes on. What’s to be embarrassed about? I’m fine talking to _my_ family about this stuff.”

“It just seems weird, y’know,” Tony said, “Like it should be something for us.”

Gob chuckled, “That’s not what you said last night.” Then he composed himself, being appropriately serious, “I’m sorry, Tony. You’re right.” He looked pretty ashamed.

Tony had to laugh a little himself. “It’s okay, babe. I won’t die from embarrassment. I don’t think so, at least.”

“Don’t worry, Tony,” Adam said, “It’s fine. I would talk about me and Rachel to even the playing field, but there isn’t much to tell.”

“See, there’s your problem,” Gob said, “She needs to get laid.”

“Gob!” Tony exclaimed. “That’s so rude! I’m sorry for him, Adam.” Tony thought it was a funny line, but all the same it was impolite. Adam laughed, hiding behind his hand, the way someone laughs when they’re ashamed of laughing.

“It’s fine,” he said once he regained his composure. “It’s just that we’re busy so we don’t have much time for that.”

“Just bang tonight,” Gob suggested, “There’s no better time for it.”

“It’s...not that simple,” Adam said, trying his best to not sound awkward and failing.

“Why not?”

“I didn’t bring stuff for that and she might not be in the mood and, you know, all that.”

“Doesn’t hurt to suggest it to her. That way she knows you’re trying. I’d give you a condom if _someone_ had brought them.”

Tony sighed. “This is weird. Everything about this conversation is really weird.”

“Don’t be such a prude, Tony,” Gob rolled his eyes, “I’m just trying to help.” He turned back to Adam, “And there’s lots of sex stuff you could do besides actual sex, believe me.”

“Do you like, give sex advice regularly?” Adam asked.

“Not unless people ask for it. It’s just the only field I have experience in. I’m telling you, you gotta eat her out, girls go crazy for that shit, trust me.”

“Um, okay,” Adam nodded, not sure if he was supposed to take this seriously or not.

Gob could sense the reluctance, “And in case you’re not sure, this is coming from straight-Gob. The Gob who’d sleep with eight different women a week on average. I know what I’m talking about.”

“I’m sure you do…” he replied. “Thanks for the, uh, tip.”

“You’re welcome. I wish you luck.” Gob was proud of himself.

“I mean, what’s the worst that could happen,” Adam shrugged.

Gob smiled, “Exactly! And, best case scenario, she lets loose a little in general.”

“You should be, like, a sex counselor or something,” Adam said.

“Really?” Gob asked. “I didn’t think that advise was that hard to come up with. Just seemed like instinct. If your relationship is going through a dry spell, just spice it up.” He shrugged.

“You guys never have dry spells, I assume?”

“No, but our relationship is newer than yours. If we were married for fifteen years with two kids, it _might_ be a different story.”

Adam smirked. “Are you calling me old?”

“Definitely not, considering you’re younger than me,” Gob laughed, “I just mean you two’ve spent more time together than me and Tony. I envy you for that.”

“Time flies. Before you know it, you and Tony will have been together fifteen years.” Adam said.

“Yeah,” Gob smiled sadly, “unless my decades of bad decisions catch up to me before then.”

“It won’t,” Tony said, kissing Gob’s hand. “I promise.”

Gob was still out of it. It was a prospect he hadn’t dwelled on before. They kept talking about forever, but how long would that really be? He was shaken out of that really dark train of thought by Tony, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“Baby… you’re okay.”

“Sorry, my mind trailed off,” he said, attempting a smile.

Tony frowned slightly, “I know, that’s what was worrying about.”

Gob shook his head. “You know I just get lost in thought sometimes, I’ll be okay.”

“I love you, baby.” Tony said, his voice soft and comforting. “You know that, right?”

“Yeah, of course,” he said, feeling awkward in front of Adam. “I’m just gonna sit down for a sec, get a drink of water. I think I’m just tired.”

“O-okay,” Tony watched sadly as Gob walked off, leaving Tony alone with his brother.

“What’s wrong?” Adam asked Tony, taking Gob’s excuse of being tired at face value. “You look sad.”

“I’m just worried about him…” Tony trailed off, eyes still trained on Gob.

“You should go be with him.” Adam said, nodding towards Gob. “I think it would help.”

Tony took his brother’s advice, walking over to where Gob was and sitting down next to him. Gob appeared to be still deep in thought, lost in whatever troubles he had. Tony gently took his hand before he spoke, not wanting to startle him. Gob turned his head to look at Tony and hummed in acknowledgement, so Tony started speaking. “How are you doing, Gobie? Need to talk about anything?”

“Oh, I dunno,” he said, “I’m just thinking about stuff. It’ll pass.”

“C’mon, baby,” Tony pleaded, “Talk to me. Please?”

“I was just worrying about everything, I guess,” Gob said, “Because no one I’ve been with has stuck around this long and I love that you’ve stuck around. But it could all end in like, a week.”

Before the sentence had even finished, Tony’s arms were around Gob, pulling him close and patting his back. “Shh, baby, don’t think like that! Everything will be fine. We’ll have a long and happy life together.”

“But. I thought I’d live a long and happy life with Ann and with that other girl I married and that blew up in my face, why wouldn’t this?”

“Gob, do you want to run away from me?”

He shook his head. “No, no. Never.”

“Then you have nothing to worry about. I never want to leave you either, you’re my entire world, Gob Bluth.” Tony, still embracing his boyfriend, pressed a gentle kiss to his neck.

“I’m surprised you don’t want to leave me. I’m a mess,” he sighed, “And I spent forty years of my life telling myself that I wasn’t a mess.”

Tony pulled away to look Gob in the eye, “Well newsflash, Gob, I’m a mess too! And you’re the only one who gets me. So I don’t want to leave, because then I’d be sacrificing my happiness as well.”

“Alright,” Gob smiled, genuinely this time, “I don’t want to leave either. If I left I’d probably end up living on a yacht again or taking pills.”

“And I would probably be stuck at unclaimed baggage.” Tony chuckled, kissing Gob’s cheek tenderly, “I’m glad you’re not taking pills anymore, or living on a yacht.”

“Living on the yacht wasn’t that bad. But maybe I don’t remember enough of it. Anyway, I much prefer living with you.”

Tony held both of Gob’s hands in his, “I prefer living with you as well. Among other things.”

“Other things? Please go on,” he said, caressing Tony’s hands.

“I much prefer being monogamous to you than fucking several women at once… you satisfy me _much_ better.” Tony smiled, a blush creeping on his cheeks.

Gob kissed his hands. “That makes me happy...I always want to satisfy you, you know.”

“And I always want to satisfy you.”

“Trust me, you do,” he said, “You always do.”

Tony grinned, “You always satisfy me as well.” He leaned in to whisper in Gob’s ear, “I can’t wait to have you all to myself again.”

“Oh? What are you going to do?” Gob asked, already breathing a little heavier.

“I think there was some mention of riding me this afternoon,” Tony smirked mischievously, “But otherwise, I’m going to do everything we’ve done this week and more, only then I’ll get to hear your sexy voice scream my name.”

Gob pouted. “I can barely wait, babe. I just wanna be close to you and touch you and kiss you.”

“I’m gonna touch you and kiss you all over our apartment. I’m gonna bend you over our kitchen counter and fuck you raw.”

Gob wrapped his arms around Tony. “Oh god, you’re torturing me. I love it.”

Tony pressed a kiss behind Gob’s ear. “I’ll ride you on our couch,” another quick kiss, “I’ll frot you on our back patio,” another kiss, “I’ll blow you on the stairs,” one last kiss, “I’ll do anything you want, wherever you want it.”

Gob was shivering and trying not to moan in Tony’s arms. “Fuck, baby. When you talk like that...tell me all the things you’re gonna do to me...it turns me on so much.”

“It’s turning me on as well,” Tony smiled against Gob’s neck.

“I’ll do whatever you want,” Gob said, lips making their way down Tony’s jaw, “I can be totally submissive to you or take control, it doesn’t matter. I’m yours, I want to please you.”

“Baby, we’re still in front of my entire family,” Tony gasped, “We’ll take care of this later, I promise.”

Gob pulled away, sighing. “I’m sorry. I got carried away.”

“I know, honey,” Tony smiled, caressing Gob’s cheek, “I almost did too!”

“You drive me crazy,” Gob said, “In the best way.”

“Same,” Tony chuckled at their little inside joke. “We’ll be lighting the last candle soon, that should distract you.”

“Alright,” he pecked Tony’s lips quickly. “I can be patient. I think.”

“It’ll be worth the wait,” Tony promised.

The family let Rebekah light the menorah for the last night like she had for the first. It was a bittersweet moment. It had been the family’s most eventful Hanukkah in years, but also one of the best. Gob found himself crying, remembering again how much he was going to miss this. Tony wrapped an arm around his boyfriend, comforting him quietly. Gob smiled at him through the tears.

Soon it was time to open the last gifts, and Isaac was practically jumping up and down with excitement. Gob had been ill-prepared for eight days, and had only brought presents for the first day. Instead, he’d been giving the children small increments of cash seeing as that was all he had on him. Tonight, though, he had given them each a hundred dollars. Rebecca’s eyes sparkled.

“Whoa, Uncle Gob, you’re rich!” Isaac said. “Thank you!”

“It’s nothing,” Gob chuckled, “You guys have earned it!”

“We’ll definitely have to put it in your savings,” Rachel said to both of them. Isaac pouted.

“But money is for spending!” he complained.

“You can have some of it, but not all,” Rachel decided, “What would you even buy with a hundred dollars?”

“Ten bananas?” Gob suggested, in full seriousness.

“What? Ten bananas?” Rebekah asked, “Bananas don’t cost that much.”

Gob’s brow creased as he thought for a minute, “... They don’t?”

“Maybe in California,” Adam laughed, “But that would be, what, ten dollars for a banana?” Tony’s face was in his hands.

“No,” Tony said, “They cost about the same, Gob just has no idea what he’s talking about.”

“Rich people,” Rachel shook her head.

Gob flushed, kind of embarrassed about his apparent ignorance. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Tony said, “I mean, your mom seems to think the same. She’s never been a grocery store as far as I know.”

“No, she usually had Rosa or Lupe or whoever else do it for her.”

“Anyway, thank you for the money, Uncle Gob,” Rebekah grinned. “You’re the best.”

Gob smirked, looking over at Tony, “You hear that? I’m the best.”

“I didn’t realize this was a competition,” Tony raised an eyebrow.

“You’re _both_ the best,” Rebekah decided.

“I’ll take it,” Gob shrugged, “Best title I’ve gotten, even if I have to share it.”

“Well, I think you two work together so well, like you can’t have one without the other,” Daniel said.

Gob and Tony linked fingers, sharing a sweet smile. “We do, don’t we,” Tony said, “It’s because we’re so…”

“Same.” The two of them spoke as one. Naomi laughed.

“It’s going to be hard saying goodbye to you all,” she said with a sad smile. The kids came to give her a hug.

“I can hardly wait for the next time we see you!” Gob also seemed to be close to tears.

“It’ll be sooner than you expect, I’m sure,” Daniel said. “Since I assume you’ll be married before next Hanukkah.”

“Ah, I don’t know, maybe?” Gob laughed awkwardly.

“We’ll need to be if we’re gonna start popping out all those grandkids that mom wants,” Tony joked.

“Yes! Hurry up!” Naomi said. “You two would be the most adorable fathers, I can hardly stand it!”

“I was kidding, Mother.”

She frowned. “You’re not very nice to your poor mother, Anthony.

“Yeah, _Anthony_ ,” Gob put an arm around Naomi, “Be nice to your poor mother.”

Tony crossed his arms. “Don’t call me that, Gob, or I’ll start calling you _George._ ”

“I mean, I don’t want to go there, but I assume Anthony isn’t the name of someone who emotionally abused you for forty-four years.”

“...I guess that’s fair,” Tony said. “Gob is a much cuter name anyway.”

Gob smiled, “Thank you, Tony.”

Eventually the kids were playing with the trinkets they had gotten for Hanukkah and all the adults were watching them, sitting in the living room together. Tony was cuddled up close to Gob, savoring the feeling of Gob’s arms around him. Gob was savoring everything else; he was savoring what it was like to be around a happy family. Tony looked up at him. “Penny for your thoughts, babe.”

“I’m just taking it all in before it disappears.”

“Hey...I know it’s gonna be tough going home, but you’ll always have me. Even if things get rough.” Tony said.

Gob sighed, “I know, and I love you for that. I’m just gonna miss everything.”

“Me, too. Are you gonna miss the snow?” he asked, smiling a bit. “I don’t know how I’ll get used to the sun again.”

“The weather is the one thing I _won’t_ miss. I don’t want to wear socks all the time, I just want to wear my gucci slides.”

Tony laughed. “You’re such a typical rich Californian.”

“And what’s wrong with that?” Gob raised an eyebrow. “I never saw you complain about it when I bought you new magic stuff.”

“I’m not complaining at all. I guess I just don’t get the lifestyle,” he said, yawning.

“Of course you don’t get the lifestyle, Tony. It’s not something you can just get. It’s something that you can only understand if you’re part of it. Just like gays!”

“Sure,” he laughed. “Just like gays.” He moved his head to lay it in Gob’s lap, his eyes drooping.

“Why are you so sleepy, baby?” Gob asked, stroking Tony’s hair gently enough that he didn’t mess it up.

Tony smirked, lowering his voice. “Well, you did give me _two_ orgasms today. That’s enough to wear anyone out.”

“Yeah, but they were hours apart, _and_ hours _ago_. Is your endurance that bad?” Gob laughed

“I guess I’m just getting old. You can make fun of me,” he said, too tired to care.

“And I had _such_ a good round three planned.” Gob shook his head in mock disappointment.

Tony sat up.  “I’m not _that_ tired, actually.”

Gob snorted, “Yeah, that’s what I thought, babe.”

“What do you have planned?” he asked, giving Gob his best sexy look.

“Wouldn’t _you_ like to know.” Gob stuck his tongue out. Tony pouted.

“You tease.” he said.

Gob leaned in and whispered hotly in Tony’s ear, “I don’t _have_ to suck you off tonight, you know.”

“Of course. You don’t have to do anything,” Tony said, trying to be strong.

“I was kind of hoping for it, though.” Gob lightly pulled on Tony’s earlobe with his teeth. Tony gasped.

“Oh? Anything else you’re hoping for?” It was hard, but he was maintaining his composure somewhat well.

“As long as we don’t get any jizz on this $9,000 suit, I was hoping you’d defile me in any way you wanted to.”

“God, you’re so good to me. I don’t know how you don’t get sick of me,” he melted into Gob’s arms, dreaming about all the things they would do.

“Well, the amazing orgasms you give me do help in keeping things interesting,” Gob smirked.

Tony bit his lip. “You give me even better ones.”

“Hmm, I don’t see how that’s possible.”

“Mm, trust me. You make me feel fucking amazing.”

Gob chuckled, “I guess it’s just same then.”

“Mmm, yeah, same,” he pressed a kiss to a sensitive part of Gob’s neck. From the other couch, Rachel cleared her throat loudly. Tony thought about pulling away, but decided not to. Gob hummed a light moan in response to the kiss. “You’re so cute.” he said to Gob.

“You’re the cute one, Tony. Not me.”

“We’re both cute,” he said, despite the fact that didn’t like being called cute. For Gob he made exceptions.

Gob cuddled in closer to Tony, “Okay, it’s a deal.”

Naomi looked at the two of them. “Oh, you look so cozy,” she smiled.

“We’re very cozy, mom,” Gob said, “Tony’s keeping me warm.”

“So sweet,” she said, “Just by the way you two look at each other and the way you interact, I can tell how much you love each other.”

Gob and Tony didn’t answer, their wasn’t anything to be said, they just looked at each other and their eyes spoke for them. Tony chuckled, hiding his face in Gob’s neck. Naomi put a hand on her heart and smiled. “Oh my goodness. So sweet.”

“I think you’re embarrassing Tony,” Gob laughed. He caught Rachel rolling her eyes out of his peripheral.

“I don’t care!” Naomi said, “You two are too cute!”

“Okay, we get it.” Rachel bit out, tensely.

“Sorry, Rachel,” Naomi said. “I’m just a hopeless romantic.’

“Why are they suddenly too cute to not mention fifteen times?”

“Rachel,” Naomi gave her a stern, motherly look, “You should be kinder. I remember when you and Adam were all over each other. And I told you that you two were very cute, because you were.” Rachel huffed and grumbled something under her breath. “Really, you’re acting like a child!” Naomi said. “I’m very disappointed!”

“Mom…” Tony said.

“What? She is! She doesn’t have to like you two, or whatever you choose to do; but under my roof, she will treat everyone respectfully.”

“Since when have I not been respectful?” Rachel asked.

Naomi looked at her. “Don’t be clueless. Don’t think I don’t see every little eyeroll you give whenever Gob is speaking or the two of them show affection. It’s quite frankly starting to ruffle my feathers. I’ve held my tongue because I didn’t want to start any fights. But it makes me sad, because you are my daughter-in-law, and I expect better from you.”

The whole room was stunned into silence. “I’m sorry,” Rachel said, her voice cracking.

Naomi remained stern, “Don’t apologize to me, apologize to Gob and Tony.”

“It’s really okay,” Gob said, not wanting to incite more conflict.

“No,” Rachel mumbled shamefully, “I’m sorry, Gob. I’ve been more or less awful to you.”

“It’s okay. I’m kinda used to it,” he said.

“That’s even more reason to be sorry for it.”

“It’s okay,” Apologies always felt awkward to Gob, since they weren’t a common occurrence for him. “No big deal.” He said, even though it was.  

Rachel wasn’t sure how to respond, so she moved on. “I’m also sorry to you, Tony. You’re my brother-in-law, and I should have respected your… boyfriend as part of our family.”

“It’s okay,” he said. “Sorry if we’ve made things difficult.”

“I’m the one who’s been making things difficult.”

“Don’t beat yourself up,” Gob said.

Rachel sighed, “I’m not. I’m just saying what needs to be said.”

“It’s okay. Really.” Gob said. He wasn’t sure if it _was_ okay, but Rachel’s behavior to him wasn’t as bad as it could’ve been. He wondered if he was being too forgiving. The room settled into an awkward silence, everyone clamoring for a way to bring back the atmosphere they had before. Gob got lost in thought again, looking off into space with a blank look on his face. Tony reached over and rubbed Gob’s knee, trying to get his boyfriend to look at him.

“Baby, what is it?”

“Oh, just thinking about stuff. It’s fine, Tony.”

Tony caressed Gob’s cheek, turning his head manually, “Gobie, please talk to me.”

“I don’t know. I guess I just...got used to all the love from your family and then...y’know, someone being rude, it snapped me back to the reality of everything.” He felt like a child, and it was fucking embarrassing, the tears pooling in his eyes. But he couldn’t fight them.

“Oh no, sweetheart,” Tony wrapped his arms around Gob and pulled him close, “Baby, please don’t let all that bother you.”

“I’m sorry,” he said, “I feel like a fucking idiot, when I cry like this. I’m in my forties and acting like I’m twelve.”

“It’s okay to cry, Gob. You’re only human. No one would blame you for reacting like this.”

“I’ll be fine,” he said. “I think I’m gonna go to bed, I just...need to...I don’t know what I need. I’m sorry.” he pulled away, swiping at his eyes.

“Okay, baby. I love you.” Tony leaned in to kiss Gob before the other man stood up and walked out of the room. Naomi frowned.

“If you need to be with him, go,” she said, “We’ll see you in the morning and we can say our goodbyes then.”

“I’ll just go talk to him… I might come back out. Goodnight, if not,” Tony said before following Gob to the guest bedroom. Gob laid on the bed, tears running down his face as he looked blankly up at the wall. He got into these spells sometimes, when his family was treating him badly or when his self-esteem took a hit. Tony quietly walked up and sat down on the bed, putting a comforting hand on Gob’s back. “Gob…” he trailed off, unable to think of how to respond.

“I’m fine. I promise.” he said, “I’m just being childish, I’ll be fine.’

“It’s not childish to have feelings, Gob. I just wish I knew how to make you feel better,” Tony said, sadly.

“I don’t want to make you sad, too. I guess I just feel stuck sometimes. But it’s not because of you.”

Tony opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again. He struggled to find the right words, eventually landing on, “I love you, Gob. I hope you know that.” His voice was weak, trying to make it sound like he wasn’t about to start crying as well.

“I do, I’m sorry,” he said, “I just feel like such a bother sometimes. I feel like I made things really awkward.”

“You’re not a bother, baby. Nothing that happened was your fault.”

“I know. I feel bad that your mom felt like she had to tell Rachel off like that. You know when I was a kid, when someone was rude to me no one cared. It felt weird to have someone stick up for me.”

“She stood up for you because she loves you as well, and you deserve to be treated nicely wherever you are. I’m sorry your parents made you feel like you weren’t worth it.”

He shrugged. “I’m used to it.”

“And that’s awful, and you should stop being used to it, because I’m gonna make sure no one makes you feel worthless again.”

Gob pulled Tony close. “What did I do to deserve you?”

Tony kissed him. “You’re perfect for me. That’s what you did.”

“I’m far from perfect, you know that.”

“Maybe that’s true. No one’s completely perfect to everyone, but you’re perfect in my eyes.”

“You’re such a sap,” Gob joked, wiping his eyes again. “But I’m the one who’s crying, so…”

“Speaking of, are you feeling any better, Gobie?” Tony asked, his hand squeezing Gob’s shoulders.

He nodded. “Yeah, I just didn’t want to be crying in front of everyone. Somehow I always make things awkward.”

“No you don’t, Gob. The awkwardness was her fault, not yours.”

“I guess,” he said, smiling weakly to try to assure Tony that he was okay.

“Now,” Tony said, “What can I do to cheer you up?”

“I’ll be okay, Tony, really, you don’t have to do anything,” he chuckled. “As long as you’re happy I am.”

“I want to help you feel better, because I love you.” Tony smiled, trying to make Gob seem more genuinely okay.

“I love you too,” he said, “Thank you, Tony.”

“That’s just the kind of thing you do for the love of your life.”

“You’re so mushy,” Gob lightly nudged Tony. “But I love it.”

“I can’t help it,” Tony chuckled, “You turn me mushy.” He jokingly raised his fist to the sky, “Look what the homosexuals have done to me.” This got Gob to laugh.

“You sound so much like my mom. I think you’ve been hanging out with her too much.”

“Yeah, probably,” Tony smirked.

“Don’t let me keep you from your family, okay?” Gob said, taking Tony’s hand and kissing it. “I’ll be okay.”

Tony put his hand on Gob’s cheek, “Are you absolutely sure, baby? Because I’m happy to stay right here with you.”

“I just don’t want to keep you behind.” he said. “But if you wanna stay, I don’t mind. Do whatever you want.”

“Okay,” Tony sighed, “I’m just going to go say a proper goodnight to them, and then I’ll come right back.”

“Take your time, okay?” he said, feeling guilty about the whole situation. Tony kissed him on the cheek and disappeared out the door. Gob changed into his pajamas and settled down into bed, closing his eyes. He vaguely heard Tony enter about half an hour later, lying down next to him and kissing his cheek. “Hi,” he said sleepily.

“Hi, are you still awake?” Tony whispered.

“Yeah, I am,” he said, “Tired, though. What about you?”

“I’ll get there if I lie here long enough.”

Gob cuddled up to him. “I hope I didn’t ruin anyone’s night…”

Tony held him close. “No, they we just worried that they upset you.”

“I’m okay,” he said, “I just got overwhelmed. But I feel better now.”

“Good,” Tony kissed Gob quickly, “Get some rest, baby. I love you so much.”

“I’ll try. I wish I could’ve made your night better,” he intertwined their fingers. “At least we have one last breakfast with your family tomorrow.”

“Don’t worry about me, Gob.” He squeezed Gob’s hand, “Breakfast should be nice tomorrow. I just think everyone needs some rest.”

“Yeah,” Gob yawned. “Night. I love you. You’re the best.”

“I love you too.”

Gob held Tony tightly that night, drifting off to sleep peacefully. Tony laid there sleeplessly for another hour before finally following suit.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is completed so we will be updating periodically.


End file.
